A Change Of Fate
by dat1writer
Summary: The Shattered Site Curse is over and Storybrooke is recovering. The peace and quite is short lived. Soon Emma, Regina, and company find themselves trying to find a killer, manage a rapidly growing town population, and how to stop a new curse. Along the way Emma and Regina are trying to figure out their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

A Change Of Fate

By Rainbowswen

Summary: This will be my first ever fan fiction. So this is part one of a multi part series that has been in my head for a few weeks. Without giving away too much this episode happens after ep. 4x11 and is slight AU. The timeline before (indicated by flashbacks) and after this episode is different and a few new characters will be introduced. I will also attempt to bring more Disney into the story. Mainly I plan to do this via interaction or honorable mention. There is some CaptianSwan, mentions of DrangonQueen (if that's a ship), but eventual SwanQueen of course. There won't be many author notes as I feel they take up valuable story time and space. Rated M for violence, adult themes, and sex.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Once Upon A Time or the characters and I AM NOT making money from this. PLEASE DO NOT sue me ABC, Disney, Ed, or Adam! Read, review, comment, and most importantly enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Stumbling into the foyer of 108 Mifflin Street, Regina opens the closet door, removes her shoes, and deposits her jacket onto a hanger. She turns to her left and looks up at the stairs. Deciding not to make an attempt to climb them, with her signature purple smoke, she is instantly in her bedroom. With unsteady legs she makes her way to the bathroom. She was hopeful that a cool shower would help to sober her up a little. When she agreed to drink with Emma earlier in the evening, she had no idea the blonde could drink as much as her pirate boyfriend! The two of them had nearly drunk up the entire stock of whiskey at Granny's.

She undresses and steps into the shower. The water starts to ease the tension in her body. As her muscles start to relax, her mind does the opposite. Every time she closes her eyes Robin is there. Wetness from the tears she didn't know she shed now covers her cheeks.

For so long she had waited to find the man who was suppose to be her true love. After losing Daniel in the Enchanted Forrest she had went through a very rough grieving period. Now Robin was gone too. There was no way she could love another person. To let anyone into her heart would be nearly impossible. How could she lose not one but two men who she loved? Why was fate being so cruel to her? Had she done so many horrible things as the Evil Queen that she was destined to be lonely forever? Ugh…how could she face the weeks and months to come without what seemed to be developing into a deep relationship with Robin? Maybe this was her life. Maybe having Henry was all her destiny allowed for her.

The water started to turn colder so she stepped out and into her bedroom. The chill from the air was enough to cause her skin to pimple up with goose bumps. With the flick of her wrist she instantly dried herself and was dressed in a silk nightgown. Pulling back the comforter and sheet on her bed she lies down and looks at the clock. It was well after 1am but her mind wouldn't stop running. The day had been so emotionally draining. It devastated her to watch Robin walk away with his family. Seeing her last chance at happiness leave her life for good was the second hardest thing she had the misfortune of witnessing in her life.

But on a lighter note Rumplestiltskin had been banished from town. A small smile curled her lips as she drifted to sleep.

After leaving Granny's Diner, Emma made her way to Hook's ship. She was surprised to find him on the main deck.

"Hello love."

"Hello," she replied back simply. "Permission to come aboard Captain Jones?"

He smiled at her with a shake of his head. "You know you don't need to ask me that love. The Jolly Roger is now as much your ship as it is mine. I consider you my first mate after all."

"I thought I had to actually be part of the crew for that," she stated skeptically.

"Well seeing as how this is my ship, I decide who is part of the crew, and who walks the plank. So what brings you here at this late hour?"

Without a reply Emma walks up to Hook and places a kiss on his lips. As much as she likes him, she hates that he doesn't shave. "Are you ever going to shave this off?"

"What," he asks her.

"Never mind. So how about you show me the Captains Quarters?"

"Are you interested in spending the night my love," he asks in a deep and husky tone.

"Well Henry is with my parents for the night so sure."

Taking her left hand with his right, Hook leads her to his quarters. Stepping into the space she looks around the dark cabin. She had been on the Jolly Roger when they returned from Neverland with Henry, Regina, her parents, Neal, the last of the Lost Boys, and Tinkerbell. But this was the first time she got to see Hook's personal space. It was not as big as she expected the cabin to be.

Hook lit an old style lantern in the corner of the room. A soft golden glow slowly filled the space. A heavy wooden desk sat in the middle and towards the back of the cabin. Taking a few steps into the space, she looked out the window behind the desk. Storybrooke Harbor was usually very beautiful. But on this moonless night it was nothing but a black sky and dark waters.

She felt her breath catch when Hook stepped behind her wrapped his arms around her middle. Maybe it was the alcohol or the lack of sex since leaving Boston, or the closeness of her new boyfriend which caused Emma to feel a tingle on her skin. She turned in his arms and kissed him with greater passion than she had when they were on the main deck. After a few more deep kisses the arousal she felt earlier had returned in full force. Soon she was removing their clothes.

Hours later she lay awake next to Hook unable to sleep. She was slightly more sober than she had been upon her arrival. When she left Granny's after having several drinks and shots with Regina, she sought out the reformed pirate to talk and spend some quality time with him. Her low level arousal and liquor clouded brain got the better of her and they ended up in bed. After three rounds of love making he drifted off to sleep. She on the other hand had not. The sex had been fun but not truly satisfying.

To make matters worse, she still felt guilty about Robin and Regina. If she and Hook had never rescued Marion then Regina would be enjoying her happy ending with her supposed true love. While they had been drinking she tried several times to make another apologize to the mayor. But each time Regina would order two more shots or drinks and toast to the fact that Rumplestiltskin had been banished from town. The thought made Emma happy too but she could see the thinly masked pain on her face.

Dim rays of the early morning sun started to shine into the cabin. Slowly Emma untangled herself from Hook. She dressed quietly in all her clothing but her shoes. Too many awkward starts to a day made her learn that really quickly. Both men and women could be easily woken by the sound of a person wearing shoes. Easing out of the cabin and up the stairs, she made her way back to the main deck and donned her footwear. Walking down the docks and back into town she decided it was pointless to return home.

Instead she made her way to the sheriff's station. Using the back entrance she went to the locker room. One of the advantages to being a small town sheriff was the small size of the force. She knew the new volunteer deputy was out on patrol so she had the place to herself for the time being. Maybe she could ask for her to be hired fulltime when she submitted the next budget request. Opening her locker she quickly undressed and stepped into the first of three shower stalls. A quick wash and rinse of her hair and body left her refreshed and slightly more awake. Pulling out a duffle bag she dressed in a black bra with matching boy shorts, black jeans, with a black tank top, and a grey, red, and black shirt. Letting her damp hair hang she placed her clothing from the previous night into the duffle bag, closed the locker, grabbed her blue and black leather jacket and headed to her office.

Her second order of business was to make her way to Granny's for a quick to go breakfast and coffee. She figured it would be nice to let the volunteer off duty early when she returned from her breakfast run since she was already at the station.

Making the short walk to the diner, she entered and was greeted by the smell of coffee and Ruby's smiling face.

"Hey Emma," the werewolf greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey Ruby."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just had a late night," Emma replied as she sat on a stool at the counter.

"Oh is everything ok," she asked with concern.

"Yeah. Me and Regina just had a little too much to drink. Then I ended up on Killian's ship."

Ruby's now familiar wolfish grin spread across her face. "Tell me everything. Spare no details."

"Maybe later Rubes. Right now I just want two bear claws and coffee."

"Ok," the brunette waitress replied dejectedly. "But come back for lunch or I'll pester you all day until you spill."

Usually Emma didn't share the details of her love life. Not because she was ever embarrassed about sex but because she had always been a private person. However, Killian was her first serious relationship since Neal and she didn't really have anyone else in town to talk with. Mary Margret was her mother, David was her dad, Regina was her boss and they were allies at best, Leroy was the biggest gossip, and most of the other town's people she didn't know very well. Which many of them viewed her as royalty and the savior. They always made her feel uncomfortable.

"Ok. I'll be back for lunch," she huffed.

"Two bear claws and coffee coming right up."

Regina sat at her desk going over the damage reports from the night when the Shattered Sight curse overtook the town. Luckily most of the damage had been minor. Some businesses and homes had been badly vandalized, a few people had injuries suffered from fights, and a small bonfire had been started in the middle of the football field at the high school. That was probably done by the Lost Boys. She'd have Tinkerbell talk with them again about having bonfires within the town limits. Half of Storybrooke didn't need to turn to ash because a group of teenage boys had an infatuation with fire.

There was a knock on her door. Normally she would have allowed a visitor but she was in no mood for company with Henry being the only exception. She looked forward to having him home tonight. Maybe she would leave early and pick him up from school. The knock grabbed her attention again. This time it was sharper and more urgent.

"Go away," she growled sternly.

Her visitor didn't take the hint and knocked again. Rising from her leather office chair, Regina stomped to the door and flung it open.

"What?"

"Is this a bad time," a stunned Tinkerbell asked. Her dark blonde hair was in a messy ponytail. She was dressed in a green button down top, with a darker green skirt, and black flats. Having her show up to town hall saved Regina the trouble of having to make an appointment with her.

"I suppose not since I need to speak with you anyway." She turned on her heels and returned to her seat. Without exchanging pleasantries or engaging in small talk with the fairy, she got straight to the point. "Did the Lost Boys have a bonfire in the middle of the football field last week?"

"I'm glad you read about that already instead of me having to tell you." Tinkerbell took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the mayor's desk. "They came to me about it yesterday. The boys feel bad about it. But in their defense they were under the curse."

"Yes I understand that. But this isn't the first time they have violated the town's fire code."

"Is that what really has you so upset Regina?"

"How could you even ask me such a ridiculous question," she replied. The fairy had caught her off guard but, she did her best to maintain her cool. The last person she wanted to talk to about her personal problems was this gnat. "Of course it is. I take the safety of my town very seriously."

"I heard about what happened with Robin."

"My love life is none of your business."

"Actually," Tinkerbell replied in a slightly higher octave "…it is my business. I lost my wings because of this whole mess."

"I never asked for your help," she snapped. The main reason Regina hated dealing with the fairies was because they _insisted_ on medaling in people's lives. It was beyond annoying to her. She wanted nothing more than to move on from her heartache. But this stupid fairy seemed to want to interfere with Regina's life _again._ "Do the _both of us_ a favor and stay out of my love life. Actually, stay out of my life unless it concerns official business."

"Fine." Tinkerbell got up from her seat. "And just so you know the boys have made a deal with the principal. The will work with the grounds keeper at the school to re-sod the field and will clean up after the football games and pep rallies next season." Without another word, the fairy was gone.

Pressing the button on her intercom, Regina instructed her assistant to take messages and forward any emergency calls to her cell. Knowing she wouldn't be able to work effectively in her current emotional state, the mayor decided to take the rest of the day off.

It was too early to pick Henry up from school and she had no desire to visit her family crypt. But she could defiantly eat something. The hangover she had been nursing earlier in the day left her with no appetite until now. Standing up from her chair, she shut down her computer, grabbed her purse, and closed up her office. With each step she made towards the diner, she felt slightly better after her run in with that green clad fairy. Her lighter mood didn't last long when she stepped into Granny's.

The sheriff was sitting at the counter chatting with the werewolf and also sitting in Regina's favorite spot. With thinly veiled irritation she walked up to the duo. "You're in my seat Sheriff Swan," she stated matter of flatly.

"Oh…sorry," the blonde said.

"Doesn't matter," she retorted. Emma Swan was not someone she wanted to see at the moment. Robin leaving was partly her fault. She and that scurvy ridden pirate had rescued Robin's wife and brought her back to Storybrooke. They only thing keeping her from ripping her heart out and crushing it was her promise to Henry to be a better person.

Turning her attention to Ruby she ordered a chicken salad and a small tea to go.

"Listen Regina-"

"Whatever it is you have to say to me Miss Swan, I assure you I'm not interested."

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join me, Henry, and my parents for dinner later this week. The kid is taking home economics and wanted to cook for the family."

"Oh," she stammered out. That was a surprise. She had taught Henry some cooking basics but she had no idea he was taking home economics so seriously. "I suppose that I could join in for his first family dinner."

"Here you go Regina," Ruby said placing her order on the counter. The mayor paid for her meal and left the diner with a stunned Ruby in her wake.

"What was that all about," the waitress asked the sheriff.

"She's still upset about Robin leaving town. I don't know how many times I have to try and say sorry. I mean how was I supposed to know who the woman was. It was an honest mistake." Emma really did feel bad for Regina. The last thing she had ever wanted to do was make the woman upset. But at the time she had done what she believed to be the right thing. Being the savior was not as easy as Storybrooke citizens thought it to be. "It would be nice to finally settle this before this family dinner. At least she has stopped poofing away every time I try to talk to her about it."

"See, that's a start," the waitress encouraged.

Making his way off the bus, Mr. Gold walked into a restaurant attached to a gas station and took a seat at a booth in the back. He had been so close to riding himself of that dagger. Unlimited power had been at his fingertips. Not being a slave to that damn dagger would've been a dream come true. But instead he had been careless. How Belle had managed to find that gauntlet, he would never know.

Now he had to come up with a new plan. First he needed money. So when a well dressed man passed him and entered the men's room, Gold followed. When the door closed behind him, he locked it as an extra precaution. No one need to walk in and witness what he was about to do. The man was standing at the urinal behind him and seemed oblivious to his presence. Taking his time to wash his hands at the sink, he waited until the man approached. In one swift move he turned to the man, reached out, stuck his hand into the man's chest, and removed his heart.

He was happy that he kept that one secret from Regina. This world did have magic but in way smaller amounts than the Enchanted Forrest. And once a person used their magic it was gone until they returned to town. Of course bigger, more complicated spells took more magic to use. He had been the Dark One for a long time. So he had lots of fuel in the tank. But he didn't want to draw attention to himself, so he'd hold off on the fancy stuff for now.

Then he took the heart and cast a spell on it. He would need an assistant for what he had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

T/W: Some early smut in this chapter.

CHAPTER 2

Today was the town council meeting. It had been moved up to discuss how the town would complete the repairs and recover after the Shattered Sight curse. Being the sheriff made Emma's presence a requirement. She really wanted to get the issue with Robin settled with Regina once and for all. The last thing she wanted was for there to be any lingering tension between the two of them at this family dinner. So she had showed up early for the meeting. As a peace offering she had bought the two of them lunch. The door to her office was open so Emma just walked right in.

Regina sat at her desk looking over paperwork. Her makeup flawless. She wore a sleeveless black dress, with a knotted neckline, a simple ring on her right ring finger, and dangling elongated earrings. Her hair had grown longer since Emma had first arrived in the small Maine town. The dark locks rested gently on her shoulders away from her face. As usual, she looked as regal as she had the night they first meet. Taking a deep breath, the sheriff ignored the quickening of her heart beat. "How do you feel about kale salad," she asked placing a small container onto the brunette's desk.

"Looks like someone found a place other than Granny's for take out," Regina deadpanned.

"I'm fine with her grill cheese, but I know it gets to you."

"You eat like a child," she said with a small giggle. Regina looked up and saw a bottle that the blonde was holding. "Is that root beer?"

"Two. I got you one. Thought you could use a break."

"Well thank you."

"Can you concur these bottles? I thought they were twist off."

"Do I look like I can pry them off with my teeth? I'm a queen and a bit more refined."

"Yeah I got that," Emma replied as she took a seat.

"So why are you here so early Miss Swan?"

There it was again. The wall. Emma had thought she and the mayor were making progress and had moved towards a friendship. Or that they were at least acquainted enough to use first names on a regular basis. "Wow. I see we're back to that again."

"Back to what," Regina asked as she opened her salad container.

"The Miss Swan thing. I thought we were at least on a first name basis. I have saved your life several times after all."

"And that's supposed to change things?"

"I'm just trying to be your friend. Like I've said before Regina, I'll help you find your happiness. But what I won't do is let you blame me for your unhappiness." Emma was willing to take only so much and she was at her wits end with the brunette woman.

From reading Henry's book, Emma knew that Regina had been a complete terror in her realm of the Enchanted Forest. But this was Maine and she was also the sheriff and they had a son. They needed to work together so Henry could be happy and so they could run this town. As much as she already knew about her, she needed to understand this woman better. They both had a few things in common. Both women had a difficult past, both women wanted a family, both women would do anything for their son; both women had parents who let them down. Maybe she was going about this the wrong way. So she would change her approach and start from the beginning. "What happened to you Regina," the blonde asked pointedly.

"Maybe you can ask your mother."

"I'm asking you. I know that something-"

"The last thing I want to do Sheriff Swan is have you continue to interrupt my lunch before the clowns who call themselves the city council barge into my office. So when and where is this dinner with our son that he is planning?"

Regina didn't know if she wanted to be friends with Emma. She didn't want to talk about her painful past, and she didn't want to play nice with the second Charming family member to ruin her chance at happiness. The whole clan was insufferable idiots in her book. Her promise to Henry was the only thing that allowed the mayor is tolerant towards any of them. She was starting to wonder how long she could keep that promise.

 _Looking down, Regina got a view of the blonde head between her legs. Her on again, off again lover had a great tongue and great lips. She could only dream about the king making her feel this good. The man was old and boring. Things between her and Daniel had never made her feel this alive. She loved him and the one time they had sex was good but this was somehow different. This was-_

 _"My, my, my…you taste divine Regina," her lover stated._

 _Maleficent was working her body with a different kind of magic. Since Regina had helped Mal get her magic back, they had developed an interesting relationship. They weren't enemies but they defiantly weren't friends. It was complicated and too much to think about when she was so close to orgasm. She let out a low moan._

 _"That's it Regina. Give me your pleasure."_

 _With that tongue working in and out of her pussy, the Queen was on edge. She felt a hand make its way up her body. The sorceress was pinching on her nipples. Then she felt Mal's mouth lock down on her clit. Sucking and licking, and moving over the sensitive spot. When she felt two fingers enter her wetness, she completely became undone._

Regina woke with a start. Sitting up and looking around the darkened space, she quickly realized she was in her mansion bedroom. Then she realized she was extremely horny. This had been the latest of a few erotic dreams she was having. All of them were of her and Maleficent. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 6am. It would be pointless to go back to sleep. So she shut her alarm off and decided to get her day started.

Tossing the covers back she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She stripped out of her silk nightgown and stepped into the shower. Once the water started to hit her skin, she felt herself relax to a small degree. But the arousal lingered. With her left hand she started to message her breast. Her nipples instantly hardened and her wetness began to increase. Soon the sound of running water was accompanied by the low moans coming from her. Reaching down she found her diamond hard clit and rubbed it in with long slow strokes. Her strokes became faster as she neared orgasm. Panting and gasping for air she moaned a little louder than she wanted to once she reached her climax.

She finished her shower quickly and stepped out into the cool air of the bathroom. While getting herself ready, her mind drifted back to the sexual encounters she had with Maleficent. Their time together had been different from Daniel and even what she almost had with Robin. It had been…purely physical. Her happiness with Mal had always been temporary and only lasted until she returned to the castle. Part of her had always felt empty afterwards.

Henry was in the kitchen when she made her way downstairs.

"Good morning," she said as she kissed his forehead. Soon she'd have to tip toe to do that. He was defiantly in a growth spurt.

"Morning. So I was thinking that we could have the family dinner here. The kitchen and dining room are bigger."

Regina had all but forgotten about Henry's upcoming dinner. It was in two days. There was no way she would say no. This was his home after all and he seemed to really be looking forward to doing this for the family. "Of course you can dear."

"Cool. Mom are you ok? I ask because I know you miss Robin."

"Is that part of the reason why you're doing this," she asked as she started to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Well yeah. But I also think it's been awhile since we spent time together as a family."

"You're such a wonderful boy." Regina was proud of the young man her son was growing into. He'd make a great king in the Enchanted Forrest. He was smart, thoughtful, loving, courageous, honest, perceptive, and even charming.

"Thanks," he said as a blush tinted his cheeks. "I'll tell ma, gram, and gramps that dinner will be here on Sunday. I'll see you after school." He grabbed his backpack and was out the door.

The mayor sat at her kitchen island with her coffee and her thoughts. Henry was the only bright spot in her life for the last 13 years. Now she had to dine with three people who she could just barley tolerate. Sunday was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Henry was in the kitchen finishing diner. Meanwhile, Emma, Mary Margret with Neal in her lap, and David sat at the dining room in silence with Regina at the head of the dinner table. The mayor was a mix of emotions. She had a somewhat amicable relationship with the Charming-Swan family. While she would always believe that Henry's grandparents were insufferable idiots, she and Emma had made progress. But she still was upset with the woman where Robin was concerned. The main thing Regina was grateful for was that the blonde's one handed, rum drinking boyfriend was not around! What Emma saw in the pirate was still an enigma to her.

As if on cue, David ask, "So Emma where's Hook?"

"Not sure. Probably at the Rabbit Hole or on the Jolly Roger."

"I'm surprised that he's not here."

"It's a family dinner. I don't see any reason to count him as family. We've only been dating for a few weeks."

Seconds later, her son comes out of the kitchen with a plate in each hand. He sits one in front of his mothers first. Upon his return he sits a plate down in front of both his grandparents. Finally, he takes his usual seat to Regina's left with a plate of his own.

"Henry, is this a burger and fries," his brunette mother asks.

"Yeah. I made burgers using Angus beef patties with avocado, cheddar cheese, red lettuce, Dijon mustard, spicy mayo, heirloom tomatoes, and alfalfa sprouts on multi grain bread and garlic fries. Didn't want to get too fancy with my first dinner."

She was not overly thrilled with his choice of cuisine but at least he went outside the box with the ingredients.

"I think you may have done that anyway kid," Emma stated. She wasn't sure how much she would like a burger with alfalfa sprouts and all that other stuff he had described. But he worked hard on the meal, so Emma was going to eat it no matter how skeptical she was about the taste.

After finishing her second burger, Emma was stuffed. Her son had made one of the best and most interesting burgers she ever had the pleasure of eating.

As much as Regina had loathed the idea of having a burger and fries, her son had done her proud. She never knew Henry had an interest in cooking. He had helped her with cooking and baking over the years, but it was surprising to her that he seemed to know his way around the kitchen so well. Maybe he could give his blonde mother some pointers she mused to herself.

"That was very delicious Henry. I can't wait for you to cook again." She stood and started to clear the dishes. A few seconds later someone had joined her. It was Emma. She could tell because there was an additional presence of magic in the room. "Is there something you need Miss Swan?"

"You know we should talk."

Regina knew she was right. But what else was there to say. She heard the sheriff apologize several times. Her emotions were still so raw. She failed to see what more talking would do. But she decided to entertain her former enemy's daughter. Maybe after this she could not be harassed by the blonde and allowed to have some peace again. Turning around, she saw Emma looking at her with intense green eyes.

"I know you're upset about Robin but what's done is done. I can't take it back. I can't change what I did. But I won't take the blame for you not having happiness. Like I said when I first got here, I'll help you find the happy ending you deserve. It's ok to be angry Regina. But it's not ok to take that anger out on other people."

The brunette woman knew Emma was right. "Very well. I suppose I accept your apology." As hurt as Regina still was about everything, she knew she had to stop being angry with the woman.

With a small smile that reached her eyes, Emma replied, "Thank you."

With that, the blonde returned with the remainder of the dinner dishes. "So what do you think our son will cook for the family next time?"

"I'm not sure. However, the gourmet burger and fries were a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah it was," the blonde responded.

"The look on you face was priceless when he presented dinner," the former queen teased.

They continue to do the dishes making small talk about the meal and Henry. Once she was satisfied the kitchen was spotless, Regina and Emma return to the dining room. It was empty. The duo found Henry in the living room on the couch watching a program about medieval Europe.

"Where's Mary Margret and David," Emma asks.

"They went home. Gramps said he has the morning shift at the station and grams said she had test to grade."

"Well goodnight kid and dinner was great."

"Thanks Ma."

Emma hugged him from behind and ruffled his hair as Regina stood next to her.

"Henry, you have school tomorrow. Don't stay up too late," Regina instructed. She kisses him on his temple.

"I won't," he replies. He turns his attention back to the TV and is soon engrossed in his program again.

Several hours later, Regina and Emma are in the mayor's study and both women are drunk. The brunette makes a mean apple cider. For some reason, the brunette finds the blonde to be quite fun when they drink together. Mostly because Emma shares stories from when she was a bails bond person in Boston. She doesn't mind having her around as much as she use to. "How is it that you can drink as much as you do," she asks.

"Simple. I had to go undercover many times as a bails bond person. Usually the people I had to track down hung out in night clubs and bars. Didn't take long to build a higher tolerance. And I was no stranger to the occasional frat party."

"How did you end up doing that anyway?"

"Well I just kind of fell into it. It was hard to find regular work after jail. Being a high school dropout didn't help. I had a brief stent as a bar tender, server, I was even an exotic dancer at one time. But very briefly."

"Really? I never pictured you as the type to get on stage and remove your clothes. You seem much more…you have lots of attitude Miss Swan…a little rough around the edges as they say. Were you any good at it?"

"I was good enough. But you're right. I wasn't really my thing." Funny how the older woman is the first person Emma ever told she was a stripper.

"Did you have a different persona or stage name?" She was suddenly really curious about this aspect of the blonde's pre Storybrooke life.

"Yeah I did but that's a secret I'm taking with me to the grave."

After a few more drinks, Emma was walking back to town. Once again she found herself at the harbor headed towards the Jolly Roger. She entered the dark captains' quarters. Soon she was stripped down to her under garments and lying down next to Hook. A part of her was relieved when he didn't wake. He must have been drunk like she was. After getting settled, the savior fell into a restless sleep.

"Why are we out here Regina? And why does it have to be so early? The harbor is super cold in the mornings."

"Because I agreed to teach you magic. Plus you were already here. Now do you even remember what I thought you a few months ago?"

"Yeah. Well most of it anyway."

"That's so reassuring," the brunette said with a roll of her eyes.

"I've been just as busy as you have Madam Mayor. You're not the only person in this town who has major responsibilities."

"While that may be true, it's no excuse to completely neglect your magic." Regina couldn't stress to the younger woman enough how important it was to keep practicing her magic. "You could become a very powerful sorceress if you would just put forth the effort Miss Swan. A product of true love like you has the most powerful magic a person could hope to have." The former Evil Queen could only dream to have the kind of magic that Emma had naturally. "Don't continue to waste your potential Emma."

It was clear to Regina that she was going to have to push the blonde woman with a steep learning curve. She was going to challenge the savior so she was where Regina believed she needed to be.

"I suppose a lecture will not get us anywhere. So let's just start today's lesson shall we," she stated. Without waiting for a response she started their first of many lessons that day. The basics of transmutation, teleportation, and telekinesis were pretty advanced skills. Part of her was going to enjoy putting the savoir through the ringer.

Several weeks had gone by. Other than having to find Pongo for Dr. Hopper, things in Storybrooke had been quite. No villains to fight. No spells to break or curses to stop. No one to rescue from another realm and things between Emma and Regina had gotten better. This was mainly because of Regina continuing her magic lessons with the savior. Emma was also pleased with the progress she was making. The mayor now had other reasons to yell at the blonde or be snarky besides the fiasco with Robin. She was a wonderful teacher with the exception of lacking patience. But overall, the blonde had come a long way with her magic abilities.

Her extra time with her magic teacher seemed to be putting a strain on her relationship with Hook. As a result, he insisted on trying to be around her more. He was coming to the station more often. Taking her out on dates, showing her the finer points of sailing, spending time with Henry, he was even being nicer to Regina. As sweet and involved as he was becoming, she found it to be mildly irritating. The more he tried to progress the relationship, the more she found herself wanting to pull away. She was starting to feel smothered. Sighing heavily she glanced at her phone. 11:11 am. Taking an early lunch was not a bad idea.

As Emma made her way to Granny's her phone started to ring. It was Regina.

"Emma, are you busy," the brunette asked with her deep but silky smooth voice. It was a voice Emma was growing fonder of. But she'd never admit it. No matter how much things improved between she and Regina, she'd never admit to that. Actually, there was a growing list of things she'd never admit to when it came to her magic instructor.

"No. I was headed to Granny's for an early lunch."

"Well I need to speak with you in my office if you don't mind. It's rather important so the sooner the better."

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes." Fuck. This was probably about something she didn't do right with her paperwork. The mayor was a stickler for paperwork being filled out correctly. She disconnected the call and headed in the direction of city hall. But she stopped when she was half way there. Regina had instructed her to use her magic more. So she figured now would be a good time to practice teleporting. She closed her eyes, pictured Regina's office, and nothing. This magical skill had been giving her some trouble since she had started to learn it. So she tried again. This time she thought about the mayor being in distress. A sense of urgency filled her. Suddenly the ground under her feet shifted. She felt a sense weightlessness all over her body. Then, she felt slightly drained. But when she opened her eyes she was standing in front of the mayor's desk. She had done it! She finally teleported herself to the exact location she had envisioned in her mind.

Regina was looking at her. Her brown eyes held a mix of surprise and…pride? Hmm…that last one was something new. However, she was happy to be on the older woman's good side for the longest period of time since they had first meet almost four years ago.

"Well it's so nice to see you are finally taking my advice into consideration Miss Swan."

"Practice makes perfect," she says with a shrug of her shoulders. "But teleporting seems to take a lot of energy."

"You will get use to it the more you do it. Shall we get started," Regina asks in a dismissive tone. Emma takes her usual seat in front of the woman's desk. Today the regal woman is clad in a deep purple button down shirt, light gray dress slacks, and blazer, with black heels. Her hair is slightly longer and hangs loosely just past her shoulders. The makeup she wears is perfect and only enhances her natural beauty. "The budget you submitted was not satisfactory sheriff."

"Ok…"

"I can grant a new deputy to your office. However, the other items are out of the question. The town cannot afford the new police vehicles you have requested."

"How can a slightly used Dodge Charger SRT8 not be in the town budget?"

"There are still repairs to be completed from the damage of the Shattered Sight curse."

"Who knew a bunch of fairytale people could be so destructive. Besides, we're down to one since three of the dwarves totaled the other one. David is complaining about taking his truck when he and I work the same shifts. And sometimes the bug gets cramped which is what I use when on shift with Mulan."

"I don't care if the three of you ride on tricycles. The answer is no sheriff. We will get a car that was the same make and model as the one you lost."

"Fine," she huffs.

Before Emma can ask a question, Regina stood up out of her seat. "Also, we won't get any ATV's or a helicopter."

"Well I really do believe two or three ATV's would be helpful. If we have to cover lots of ground in the woods they would be perfect. Everyone can't use magic and Ruby isn't always available to help track," she argued. She loved to argue with the former Evil Queen sometimes. It was arousing.

Wait…what was she thinking? The last thing she needed was to have sexual thoughts about her boss during an impromptu budget meeting.

"The helicopter remains a no go. However, you made some good points about the ATV's sheriff. I'll take it under advisement and get back to you. You're not as much of an idiot as I first thought." When a smile spreads across her face, Emma just rolls her eyes at the older woman's light teasing. Regina's dry and blunt sense of humor had grown on her and she found it refreshing. She liked it. But the brunette was soon serious again.

"If there's nothing else, I'm going to go to lunch."

"Actually there is something I want to talk to you about. I've just been…avoiding it." Regina started to pace between her desk and the couch in her office. "Our son…does Henry seem different to you?"

That was a surprise. Emma had not noticed many changes in their son. Of course he had hit puberty. As a result he was going through a growth spurt, his voice was changing, and he was more of a smartass.

"He's been spending less time at home. He leaves for school earlier. And until a few weeks ago, he never spent more than a few hours on the phone. Now he's on it talking or texting none stop!"

"I think you might be over reacting just a bit."

"How could you be so nonchalant about this Emma," the brunette yells. The situations Regina had running in her mind clearly made her upset.

Then it hit Emma. From the sounds of it, Henry had taken an interest in girls or maybe even boys. Damn. That would mean having a sex talk with the kid. Regina was definitely not the parent to do it. She'd ether scare the boy into being celibate for life or completely gross him out. So she'd have to do the honors. "My guess is that it's nothing serious. At worst he might have a love interest."

"Well if he does, we need to find out who she is. You're the sheriff. Can you tap his phone or have your new deputy follow him on patrol?"

"Sure I could but I won't. Neither of those things are a good idea," Emma says.

"Why not?"

"Well first of all, he's too smart. Once he figures out he's being watched, it won't take much effort for him to give them the slip. Second, I'm not going to spy on our son. All we need to do is talk with him. He's an honest kid. Besides, Henry knows he can't fool my lie detector," she reasons. In the back of her mind, Emma found this to be hilarious! Regina was almost in full panic mode over something as simple as Henry possibly having a girlfriend. "He could be on a sports team. Maybe he has a job or is doing volunteer work. But I'm sure it's nothing to so worked up over."

"Your lack of concern is quite troubling."

"Damn it Regina. Of course I'm concerned. But his behavior is normal for a kid his age. He's becoming his own person." This was something she was going to have to handle sooner rather than later. "Let me pick him up after school today. I'll have a talk with him and find out what's going on." The mayor's face softened a bit but she still looked worried. Until Emma got back with her, she was going to be a ball of tension.

"Fine. But as soon as you find out what's going on, call me."

This was one of the few times Emma had ever seen Regina so upset. It was interesting to see a different persona of her other than pissed off mayor, pissed off mother, or pissed off woman. Like herself, the former Queen would do anything to protect Henry. He was one of the few people who seemed to give her purpose in life. The sheriff would stay true to her word and find out what was going on with their son.

Emma got up from her seat and stood in front of the mayor. "Don't worry Regina. I'll find out what's going on and you'll know it just as soon as I do." The other woman looked at her with simmering brown eyes. She gave a slight nod of her head in acknowledgement. "Whatever is going on with him, I'm sure is no big deal," she says to reassure the troubled woman. Then for the first time ever, they shared a hug. She does it to give Regina physical comfort. The side effect is that her libido suddenly goes into overdrive from the contact.

It was pleasure to have the older woman so close. It was pain to break away from the intimate contact. She had to get over whatever was going on with her. Regina Mills was the last person she needed to fall for.

Sterling had no idea how he found this place. He grew up in Maine and had lived here for most of his adult life. But here he was. As he passed the Welcome to Storybrooke sign, he remembered the directions his boss had given him. He made a turn onto a narrow dirt road and came to a stop when he was away from the main road leading into town. Stepping out of his car, he made his way thought the woods. After about a twenty minute walk he found it. The location was exactly where his boss Goldman said it would be.

A well sat in a small clearing at the edge of the forest. He had a clear view of the small Maine town below his location. It was beautiful. But he withdrew his attention and returned to his task. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile with a metallic silver liquid inside. As instructed, he removed the top, poured three drops on the ground, drunk a drop from the vile, and poured the remainder into the well. Nothing happened. He waited for several hours, but nothing happened. Tired of waiting and with the sun starting to set, he returned to his car and headed to town.

Driving down the main drag, he came upon a small diner. A place called Granny's. He wasn't particularly hungry but he thought he'd be able to learn of a place to stay. He parked his car and went inside. As soon as the door closed behind him, every pair of eyes in the place was on him. A blush quickly made its way to his cheeks and neck but he continued on with his business.

"Welcome to Granny's," a tall brunette said cheerfully. "Have a seat wherever you like."

He took a seat at the first place available which was a stool at the counter.

"So what can I get you," the same brunette asked.

"Uh…coffee…and directions to the nearest hotel."

"Well the bed & breakfast my Granny owns is around the corner. Coffee will be right up."

The bell rang again as the door opened to let another customer in. It was a tall blonde woman in a red leather jacket and a teenage boy. The woman was easy on the eyes. They spoke for a few minutes and then the boy took a seat in a booth near the back of the restaurant. She walked up to the counter next to him and started to speak with the server who had first greeted him.

"Hey Rubes."

"Hey Emma. What can I get for you?"

"Two hot cocoas with whipped cream and cinnamon."

"Sure thing." She served Sterling his coffee and walked off to fill the woman's order.

Emma took a few seconds to think before she spoke to the man seated to her right. While she didn't know everyone in Storybrooke, she was pretty sure she'd never seen him in town before. "Hey," she greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Hi," he replied with a smile of his own.

"I've never seen you in town before. What's your name?"

"Sterling."

"What brings you to Storybrooke?"

"Oh nothing," he replied. "Just passing through."

Emma's lie detector went off. But she pressed on in the hope that she might be able to make him trip himself up.

"Well are you traveling on business?"

"No. Just passing through. On a bit of a vacation."

"We don't get many people just passing through," she said.

Her questions were making him uneasy. He didn't need anyone to know why he was here or who he was. Maybe stopping at this diner was a mistake but it was too late to leave now. He knew she was looking for information from him but he answered with as little information as possible. Who was she to question him anyway? Before he could ask the tall brunette who had served him answered his question.

"Here you go sheriff." She placed two mugs on the counter.

"Thanks Ruby." She turned to him and said, "See you around Sterling." With that she took the two mugs and went to sit with the boy she had arrived with.

"Who was that guy you were talking to," Henry asked.

"Not sure. Said his name was Sterling and that he's just passing through. I don't believe him." She was going to keep an eye on this guy until he left town. Her present concern was with her son, so she pushed the presence of the stranger to the back of her mind. "How you been kid?"

"Good. Thinking about when I would like to cook dinner again for everyone. Cooking with mom was okay but home economics at school make it so much more fun." They talked and laughed for a few more minutes. Then she got down to business.

"Henry, your mom is worried."

"About what," he asked with a puzzled expression.

"According to her you have been leaving for school early. You talk and text on the phone more. And you're not home as much. If something is going on you can tell me."

He seemed hesitant to reply. After a long sip of hot cocoa, he looked at her sheepishly. "Well…I-I have a girlfriend. Maybe."

Bingo. Just as she had first suspected. But why did he maybe have a girlfriend?

"It's Ava. We've been spending time together because she wanted my help with history. At first we were friends but now…I like her."

"Have you told her?"

"No. I-I just…what would I say?" He looked down into his half empty mug. It was clear to Emma that he was embarrassed to admit this. She understood his dilemma. Being honest with herself, she had feeling for a certain brown eyed brunette. From the night she had returned him home, she had been attracted to his other mother. A complicated family history, a life time of rejection, an accidental poisoning of Henry, and a bitter start to their on again, off again friendship made things between the two women amicable on a good day. So she left the entire situation alone.

But ignoring her feeling was getting a little harder as of late. Behind the power suits and make up. Underneath the stoic and bitchy façade of a mayor. Deep beneath the Evil Queen with extreme anger issues and resentment was a woman who was simply misunderstood. The woman had dealt with a manipulative mother, a neglectful first husband, and the loss of a lover. Slowly she was finding out who the mayor really was. Regina was a deeply feeling person. She would need to know a little more about her if she was really going to help Regina find happiness. Subtle things like what happened between her and Mary Margret, how she ended up under the tutelage of Rumple, what things besides Henry motivated the woman. Her work was cut out for her. Regina had proven to be as secretive as she was stubborn.

"Ma."

She blinked at her son. Obviously he had said something to her while she had been musing over Regina. "I'm sorry Henry. Got a little distracted."

"Duh," he commented with an eye roll. She'd have to talk to him about his attitude also.

"Look kid, you don't have anything to worry about. You're handsome, the two of you are already friends, your parents are the mayor and sheriff, and your grandfather is Prince Charming. The last part will defiantly work in your favor. Just be yourself. Trust me."

He smiled shyly.

"You need to tell your other mother before she tries to put your love interest into a sleeping curse," she joked.

"I know. It's just that I don't want her to over react if I do start going out with Ava."

"It's Regina. She's going to over react no matter what." Their son was going to need her present to help break the news to the brunette woman. Emma had a feeling that her sense of loss was going to resurface. The blonde felt a little pang of it just now. But this was bound to happen sooner or later. Henry was growing up just a little faster than she would've liked.

"Can you give me a few days? I want to make sure she has something to over react about. And do you think Gramps can give me some pointers."

"Of course he will. And I can't make any promises about your mom. The sooner you tell her the better. The last thing I need is to lie to her and make her angry about things concerning you. She'd kill me. Then you. Then Ava. Then me again."

"I understand," he replied.

"There are some other things we need to talk about the first thing being your attitude. After that we need to talk about sex."

That last part made him blush again. It was necessary. She'd had him when she was only 18. Looking back on it now, she knew that having him wasn't a mistake. But being pregnant at such a young age, a high school dropout, a thief, and in jail was all a bad combination that made it a mistake at that point in her life. And even though they were happy, she knew how much Ashley and Sean struggled with their daughter. The last thing she wanted was for him to make that mistake and have the same struggles.

It was around 6 o'clock when they arrived at his home on Mifflin Street. The talk they had was a good one. Things had started out awkward for her but she was able to build a report with him. The attitude adjustment was also made. She also convinced him to talk to his other mother about what was going on sooner rather than later. So she would stick around for most of the evening.

As they entered the house, a divine smell emanated from the kitchen. Soon after Regina stepped into view. She smiled brightly at the two of them.

"Henry. I'm glad your home. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Ok. I'm going to start my homework." With that he went upstairs to his room.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Emma?"

The way Regina said her name made butterflies in Emma's stomach start to flutter.

"Sure," she responded. As she followed Regina into the kitchen, her eyes were drawn to the woman's well shaped ass which was made more sensual by the sway of her hips. NO! Emma instantly scolded herself. She had to stop thinking this way about the older brunette woman. She had to keep her emotions and hormones in check.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yes but out of respect for him I'll let him tell you. Like I said earlier it's nothing to over react about."

"Let me be the judge of that," Regina huffed.

Emma ignored her snarky remark. Instead she gave into her feeling and watched as Regina prepared dinner. Her energy in the kitchen was amazing to Emma. And she moved with both efficiency and grace as she prepared the meal. From chopping vegetables to reaching for cookware to tending to the dish she had in the oven. The younger woman was mesmerized by everything that Regina did. Seeing the mayor in a domestic capacity gave the woman a whole new level of sexy. The pink apron with ruffles took away some of the woman's stoic exterior. It would be nice to come home to the image before her on a daily basis the blonde mused.

"What are you cooking anyway?"

"Herb crusted lamb chops, brown and wild rice pilaf with mushrooms, an artichoke tomato salad, and apple turnovers for dessert. The non poisoned variety," she added to reassure Emma.

"I trust you Regina." The statement was true. Regina had come far to be better as a person for Henry. Secretly, Emma was proud of the woman and the progress she had made. Of course she wasn't perfect and still had moments where her temper got the better of her. But overall she was not the angry and bitter woman she had meet upon first coming into town. "You kept your promise and became a better person for Henry."

"Thank you." The compliment took Regina by surprise for a moment but she accepted it humbly. Thinking back to when she had first meet the blonde to now, she knew Emma was right. She had become a better person. At times she did still lash out. Usually it was to keep from feeling out of control and vulnerable. Her reputation was still very much a part of who she was no matter what. But she knew she could instill fear in others without leaving heartless bodies and terror in her wake.

Her promise to Henry had been hard to keep. Dealing with the blonde sheriff after the incident with Robin had been difficult. But deep down she knew Emma truly didn't mean any harm. She was the savior and rescuing others was part of who she was. She had saved Regina a number of times as well. It was the sheriff who kept the lynch mob at bay when the curse first broke. Emma had rescued her from the fire in the town hall. Emma had kept her safe from the wraith. She had also saved Henry when he had been trapped in the mines. When everyone though she had murdered Kathryn, Emma was the only one to believe her when she said she didn't do it. Emma had kept faith in the mayor. The blonde was the only person who always believed her when everyone else was suspicious. But what made Emma different from her parents was that she could make the hard decisions. The sheriff was willing to do what needed to be done. She also wasn't as self righteous.

"Emma," she paused. Apologizing was not her strong point but she knew she needed to truly forgive Emma for Robin Hood. If they were going to continue to raise Henry together and run this town, then she needed to truly clear the air with the woman. She stepped closer to the kitchen island and looked into Emma's jade hued eyes. "I really do forgive you about bringing Marion back. I had lost so much of myself when Daniel was killed. And to top it off I had been forced into a loveless marriage. I was hurting, angry, and miserable. Robin leaving just brought it all back to the surface." The silence between them was long. But Emma smiled at her.

Emma was taken aback by all that Regina had said. She hadn't expected any of it. This was a sign that they were becoming friends now. "I get it Regina because when I was hurting or angry or scared, I would run. So I understand. You were hurting. I know it's still hard for you to express your feelings at times and to control your temper. But it's ok." Emma stood and wrapped her arms around the brunette. It felt like forever but the embrace was only a few minutes. "Thank you for the apology and being honest." She stepped back and saw a single tear run down Regina's right cheek. It was wiped away by the older woman before she could reach up and do it herself. The moment was over.

"Well should I set the table?"

"I suppose you should if you can keep from messing it up." The playful glint in her eyes told Emma it was another joke. This was a side to Regina that she could get use to. A playful, happy Regina who loved to cook dinner for her and their son. She stepped back and regarded the woman a moment longer. They could defiantly be friends and great parents for Henry. No matter how strong her feelings for the brunette were growing, she'd take friendship if she couldn't have anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

T/W: This chapter has violence and a character death (can't wait to read the reactions to this). Also, more magic, action, mythical creatures, along with Disney, and a few of my own characters will be coming into play soon. Just trust me. Feel free to follow, comment and review this story. Happy reading!

CHAPTER 4

It was mid September but the night was unusually cold even for Maine. The air had a crisp chill but the wind blowing made it extra cold and bitter. As he walked down the street, the lanky man zipped his jacket to keep the cold at bay. The effect was minimal. He walked at a fast pace in an effort to reach his destination sooner. The walk was going to be long but he didn't want to be frozen by the time he arrived there. As he made his way past the last residential houses, he got the feeling that he was being followed, so he quickened his pace. Then he thought he heard a horse. Chalking it up to his imagination, he quickly continued towards his destination.

Turning to his left he started down an old footpath into the forest. He heard a branch break behind him.

"Who's there," he called out. But there was no answer. Then out of nowhere his path was cutoff. A huge horse that was darker than the night sky was reared on its hind legs before him. It had red eyes and fiery breath came from its nose. He tried to make a run it but it was a useless effort. As quick as he was, he didn't manage to get far. The great beast and its rider overtook him in a matter of minutes.

He was tripped up when one of the animals' hooves hit his ankle. The pain made it feel like his Achilles had been completely severed. His fall onto the forest floor took the breath out of him. But he was determined to get away and scrambled back to his feet. He didn't get far because he was grabbed by the collar and flung into a tree like a ragdoll. His head made sickening crack against timber. The full moon didn't give much light into the canopy of the woods. But it was just enough for him to see the height and outline of his attacker.

The figure stalked over to where he lay on the ground. It appeared that he was a brute of a man. He was bigger than Little John or Anton. Dressed in all black, his attacker towered over him with a double bladed axe in his hands. A swift kick to the ribs left him breathless once again. Then there was another and another.

"Please. Don't…don't kill me mate." He got no response. Looking up with bleary eyes, he made another plea. "I'll steal you anything you want. Just-" He fell silent as his head was severed from his body.

* * *

Emma woke up to the smell of food and coffee. Mary Margret was cooking breakfast. Wanting to beat David to the fresh food she got out of bed and quickly dressed. At the bottom of the stairs she saw her mom making a plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Neal was at the table in his high chair. His entire upper body was covered in oatmeal. She smiled at the sight of her younger brother. He was growing so fast. It made her wonder if Henry had grown so quickly. Maybe she could ask Regina when they had a chance to talk.

"Good morning Emma," the short brunette smiled.

"Morning. I see I beat David to breakfast. Where is he anyway?" She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and pored herself a cup of coffee, then took her usual seat at the counter.

"Still sleep. He's probably tired from last night," her mother responded with a telling blush.

"Gross. If I wasn't so hungry, my appetite would be ruined."

"Sorry."

Emma took the finished plate and was about to take her first bite when there was a knock at the door. She sighed. One of the drawbacks to being the sheriff _and_ the savior was the complete lack of personal time. Seeing the irritation on her face, Mary Margret went to answer.

'If it's Killian, tell him I'm in the shower and will see him later."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's…complicated," Emma stated.

"Ok…" Mary Margret didn't know what to think. Things seemed fine between her and Hook. She chalked it up to being a lover's quarrel and opened the door. She smiled brightly at their early morning guest. "Hey Henry."

"Hey Grams. Is ma still here?"

"She sure is. Come on in."

"Hey kid. Aren't you supposed to be on your way to school?"

"Yeah. But I wanted to talk to Gramps again about Ava." He looked at his grandmother anticipating for her to give her advice but her attention was on his uncle.

"Well he's sleep but I think you'll be fine Henry. Just remember to be yourself. And if she doesn't have the same feeling, then you can have that new video game you've been wanting."

"Emma you can't cure heartbreak with material things," Mary Margret scoffed.

"I don't know why not," her grandson smiled. He really wouldn't mind a new video game.

The sheriff ignored her mother. Finishing her coffee she stood and grabbed her blue and black leather jacket. "Let's get you to school kid."

"See you later Grams."

"Bye you two. Have a good day at work and school," Marty Margret said as the door closed.

When Emma pulled up to Henry's school she turned in her seat to look at him. "Before you go kid, I just want you to know that no matter what happens with Ava, you two can always remain friends."

"Ok. And thanks for giving me advice yesterday. Between what you and gramps said I think I'll be good."

"Hey…I love you kid."

"Love you too ma," he replied as he exited the car.

It was not something she told him very often. But she was going to make it a point to share that with him. To have more alone time with him was also her goal. Seeing her younger brother made Emma realize how much of Henry's real life she had missed. The memories they shared from the one's Regina had given them were no longer special because they were not real. She couldn't make up for what she had missed, but she wanted to make the most of the time they still had going forward.

* * *

Later that day, Emma sat in her office doing paperwork. She looked up at her visitor when there was a knock on her door. It was Mary Margret. Normally the woman only came to the station to drop food off for her and David so this was a surprise.

"Hey Emma."

"Mary Margret. What's up? And where's Neal?"

"He's with Ashley. I was running some quick errands and just thought I'd stop by. I'm still on partial maternity leave."

"Oh." The sheriff knew that was partly true. Mary Margret still hadn't learned that she wasn't good at coming up with excuses and fooling the blonde's superpower was nearly impossible.

"How's work going?"

"What is it you want Mary Margret?" She knew her mother wanted to talk about something serious. Mary Margret would always lead a serious conversation with small talk. She hesitated for a few minutes which confirmed Emma's suspicions that this wasn't just a friendly visit.

"I'm worried about you and Killian. Is everything ok with you two? Have you guys been fighting?"

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh. Her mother was the last person she wanted to talk to about her relationship. She'd rather give up her beloved bug.

"Things are complicated," she huffed. "I really don't want to talk about it." Thinking back on a prior conversation she had with Regina there was something she needed to ask the teacher about. "But there is something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time."

"Sure."

"What happened between you and Regina?"

"Why do you ask," the pixie haired woman was puzzled as to why her daughter was asking this question seemingly out of the blue.

"She won't talk to me about it, so I'm asking you."

"Emma I don't see how it would be relevant now."

"I do. Whatever it is you did to her caused all this to happen in the first place. Something you did or said made her chase you all around the Enchanted Forest. When that didn't work she cast a curse which stole my childhood. So it's completely relevant." Emma loved her mother but the woman could be infuriating.

Mary Margret took a seat before she started to explain what happened when she was a girl. It seemed like another lifetime. "Because of me, Regina lost her love and was forced to marry my father." The woman's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I was young and Cora manipulated me into telling her about Regina and Daniel. About two weeks before the wedding, I caught them together in the stables. They were going to run away together to get married…but I told Cora about their plans." She was crying now but continued to answer Emma's question.

"The night before the wedding, Cora found them and she killed Daniel. I'm not sure what her mother did or how but I know that Regina was there too. She suffered in silence and was neglected in a bad marriage because of me. I broke my promise to keep her secret. I never realized until I was older how bad she had been hurting."

"Have you told her any of this," Emma asked

Mary Margret grabbed a few tissues from the box on the desk and wiped her eyes and nose before she continued. "No. It's not like Regina is the easiest person to talk to."

"Well she's changed. A lot. You need to talk to her. She's practically family being Henry's other mother."

The taller woman stood and walked over to her mother. "Look, I know you still have some doubts about her, but she is not the same Regina who tried to kill you. She's not the Evil Queen anymore. If she doesn't accept your apologize right away at least you tried." With that Mary Margret hugged her daughter for giving her the encouragement. She had been correct about Regina before, so Mary Margret decided to have a talk with Regina and give her a long overdue apology.

The pixie haired school teacher was amazed at the woman her daughter had become without her. Emma had missed the childhood that she had as a little girl and teenager. Nothing could make up for that. But despite having grown up in such a hostile place, she was truly a savior. Mary Margret was proud to have Emma for a daughter.

"Let's go get some lunch. I've been dying for a grill cheese all day."

"Sure," her mother responded.

Emma grabbed Mary Margret's hand and they disappeared from the sheriff's station and reappeared in front of Granny's in a puff of white smoke. Storybrooke's sheriff now wished she had learned to teleport sooner. It was one of the more practical magical skills she had learned thus far. And it was kind of fun now that she had the hang of it.

"Are you okay," Emma asked her mother.

"Yeah. That was very impressive Emma. I'm glad the lessons with Regina are paying off. But next time warn me when you're going to do that."

They entered the diner and took the first booth on the left. To their surprise, Ruby didn't appear to be working the morning/afternoon shift. Another waitress took their order. Mary Margret got the turkey club and Emma had ordered a grill cheese. Both women ordered a hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"I was serious about you talking to Regina. Things between me and her are much better. We decided to put Henry and a stable family for him first. So keeping that goal in mind, I'd like it if we could all get along. Besides, now she's just stubborn more than anything."

"You're probably right."

"If it'll make things easier, I can be with you when you talk to her."

"Thanks but I think it might be best if I were by myself," she replied.

The waitress brought them their food and they were enjoying their meal in a comfortable silence. Emma found herself lost in thoughts of Regina again. Then Hook came to mind. Her mother had been honest with her so now it was her turn. She was interrupted when the door to the diner opened and a distraught looking Belle walked to their table.

"Emma. I'm so sorry to interrupt you but I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Will. He didn't show up at the library to meet me for breakfast or lunch. He's not answering my calls or responding to my text. Last time I saw him was last night when he walked me home."

"Shouldn't be hard to find him. It's Storybrooke after all and there are only a few places he could be. I'll ask around town."

"Thank you so much Emma. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just try calm down and keep your phone with you just in case he does contact you."

"Ok," the auburn haired woman said. "I'll be at the pawn shop if you need me for anything." With that Belle turned and exited the diner just as quickly as she had entered it.

"Looks like I have to get back to work." Emma hurriedly finished her lunch and got up from the table.

"Do you want any help? Should I make David get up and help you?"

"No that's ok. Let David sleep since he's starting the overnight shift tonight. After I check around town, I'm going to go out to the woods and talk with the Merry Men. They should have enough manpower if I have to start a search. I'll see you at home for dinner." Emma gave her mother a quick hug and left Granny's.

After asking around town, Emma made her way to the forest to continue her search for Will Scarlet. She didn't really care for the man. He just rubbed her the wrong way. Unlike her in her criminal days and Robin during his life in Sherwood Forest, Will was a thief without a purpose. He stole just because he was greedy and good at it. Her phone began ringing and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sheriff Swan," she answered in her most official and professional voice.

"Hello love," Killian greeted in light tone.

The blonde internally groaned to herself at the sound of his voice. The pirate was starting to really annoy her. She was wishing she had never given in and went on that date with him. Her softer side made her give in to his looks of longing and near constant pestering. It lead to her being in a relationship with the man. She only hoped that she wouldn't hurt him by telling him she wanted some space and time to reevaluate things between them.

"Hey Killian. I'm looking for Will. Have you seen him today at all?"

"Nope. Last I saw him was a few days ago at Granny's having lunch with Belle. Why do you ask?"

"Belle is worried about him. She said he didn't meet her at the library today and he's not picking up his phone."

"I could ask around town if you like."

"I did that already and no one has seen him all day."

"Where are you now? I can meet you and help out," he offered.

"It's ok. I'm almost at the Merry Men campsite. I'm sure they will help if I need it."

"Okay. Well let's have lunch when-"

"Mary Margret and I had lunch at the diner."

"Then dinner tonight at your parents place? I've missed you and really want to see you."

"Yeah sure. Dinner is at 7," she hung up the phone and pulled the patrol car up to the edge of the woods. When she stepped out of the car, she felt strange. It was like her whole body was buzzing and tingling. As she made her the campsite, the buzzing in her body grew more intense like there would be a strong surge in her magic and had to fight to keep it under control. Soon she saw the small campsite of the Merry Men.

"Emma." She was meet by their new leader Little John. "What brings you out here?"

The Sheriff of Storybrooke got straight to the point. "I wish this was a social call. But I'm looking for Will Scarlett."

"Did he do something? I've had to talk with him several times about stealing from the townspeople."

"No. Belle is worried about him. He didn't meet her for breakfast or lunch today. I asked around town before I came here and no one has seen him today."

"Now that you mention it, he wasn't in his tent this morning. We figured he had stayed in town with her."

"She hasn't seen him since he walked her home last night. Think you and a few of your guys can help me search for him," she asked.

"Of course." Little John gathered four more men and they all headed out into the woods.

"Have you or your men noticed anything strange lately," she asked him. The two of them were ahead of the search group which had divided up into pairs. They were searching in an overlapping pattern in case one pair missed something.

"Not that I know of. Things are pretty quite out here."

Emma and Little John started down an old footpath that lead back to the road. The hulking man was good company. He was extremely funny and had told Emma a story about one of the raids he and Robin had made on a tax wagon belonging to King George during a short visit to the Enchanted Forest.

"Let's go this way," Emma said as she veered off the path to her right. Shortly after that, Little John pointed out foot prints.

"Looks like they continue that way," he pointed to their left.

"Yeah they do." Upon closer inspection she found a second set of prints. "Does this second set of prints look like a really big horse to you or am I seeing this wrong?"

"No. I see the same thing," the bearded man stated. "I've never seen hoof prints of that size before."

They kept walking. "They are leading back to your campsite. So it had to be Will on his way back through here. Look here's a new set. Wow." The huge hoof prints ended and were replaced by a set of huge footprints. Soon the one set of prints stopped and that's when they saw it. A headless body was up against a tree. The body that was left was clad in dark jeans, a black leather jacket, and a red t-shirt.

"By the Gods," Little John stammered.

"Looks like we have a murder on our hands," the sheriff said. "I have to call this in. Do me a favor and secure this area. Don't let any of your men touch the body or track over the prints. Are you ok Little John?" The big man looked almost as pale as the moon.

"I'll be fine."

"Ok." Emma walked back to her patrol car. She called the hospital so an ambulance could take the body in for an autopsy. Maybe Dr. Whale could identify the victim with fingerprints. But somehow she knew it was Will. After that she called David and informed him to meet with Whale at the hospital and to be ready to start a full investigation. She took the station camera with her back to the crime scene. A closer look at the surrounding area gave Emma an idea of what may have happened.

There was little evidence of a struggle. The victim had most likely been pursued and overpowered by their attacker. Not a surprise considering the size of the footprints she was taking pictures of. She took pictures of the body, the surrounding area, and the large hoof prints also. Now she and the gathered Merry Men set off on the grim task to try and find the victims head. It was going to be lots of hours at work until this was over.

* * *

Regina had just finished having a late lunch. As she ate, she replayed part of the conversation she had with the Emma when she was last over for dinner. She hadn't been thrilled to learn of her son's love interest. She felt that he was still too young to start dating. She knew this was coming but she just didn't think it would happen so soon.

To her credit, Henry's birth mother had been right. The boy had taken an interest in girls. It was Ava Zimmer of all the girls Henry's age. Her and her brother had become known to keep up trouble on occasion. And Ava was defiantly the more mischievous twin. She would keep her reservations about the Zimmer girl. It was her hope that the siblings didn't cause any more trouble for her son. On the bright side, at least Henry wasn't involved with any of those Lost Boys.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, the mayor went about her day as usual. She was on her way to her car to go grocery shopping when she got a call from Emma.

"Hello Sheriff Swan. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with you down at the station right away. I'm almost there so just wait in my office."

"I suppose I can do that. I shall see you at the station upon your arrival." The brunette hung up her phone. Instead of walking the short distance from her office, she decided to drive. It was unusually cold for this time of year even for Maine. Shortly after she pulled up, Emma arrived in her patrol car and parked right next to her.

"Perfect timing," Emma stated as they walked into the building together.

"Well I am a queen after all. I'm always on time even when I'm fashionably late," she quipped. "I do hope this will not take long. I still need to do some shopping, get home and prepare dinner."

"We have a serious situation on our hands." Emma told her everything about Belle reporting Will Scarlett missing early that afternoon to the present. Then she showed Regina the crime scene photos.

"Honestly, I've never seen a horse with hoofs of that size. I think we might be dealing with a magical being."

"Great. I knew things wouldn't stay quite around here for long." Then it hit Emma to ask her the question she had about her magic. "Have you been feeling different lately?"

"Different how?"

"Like your body is buzzing or tingling all over. Maybe it's harder to control your magic. I felt that when I was in the woods today. But not anymore now that I'm back in town."

"It was probably residual magic from the creature or person that killed our victim."

"What kind of creatures could leave residual magic behind?" The younger woman had to ask because she was not well versed on the matter. Magic was Regina's area of expertise.

"Plenty of creatures can do that including the two of us. I'll go to my vault sometime tomorrow and see what information I have about this. Did you find the victims head?"

"No. And we searched a good portion of the woods. Little John and the Merry Men will resume the search tomorrow. Those ATV's would be really useful right now."

Just as Regina was about to reply with a snarky retort, the door opened and David walked in. He had a grim look on his face that told Emma his news was going to be anything but good.

"Hey David. Was Dr. Whale able to tell you anything?"

"Yeah. His preliminary exam of the body lead him to believe that the guy was beat up pretty badly before he died. He had bruising along his torso, some broken ribs, and minor internal bleeding. I also took a copy of Will Scarlett's arrest record with me just in case. They were a match to the victim."

She groaned. This case had instantly become more difficult. She had to tell Belle the news which was going to be hard on the younger woman. "Do me a favor and go to the bed & breakfast. There's a guy who came into town a few days ago named Sterling. Have a talk with him if he's there. I have to go to Gold's shop and break the news to Belle."

* * *

Granny was leading David to the second floor of her bed & breakfast after the deputy came in and requested to speak to one of the guest. "I don't know if he's here. Haven't seen him for a day or so."

"Well if he isn't I'm sure you or Ruby can help us track him."

The tough as nails woman knocked on the room door. After several minutes without a reply, she unlocked it. David stepped into the room beside her. Granny turned on the light and was instantly livid at what she saw. The place was a complete mess. There were clothing, bed linens, and even furniture strewn everywhere. It looked as if the placed had been robbed. Nothing seemed to be missing though.

"Step into the hallway and stay back," David instructed.

"I was a werewolf at one point in my life. I'm more than capable of handling myself," the woman countered with her usual gruff manner.

She went over to the restroom door and opened it. It was in the same state as the bedroom and also empty. When David or the sheriff found this Sterling guy, she was going to put a bolt in him with her crossbow. Never had a guest made such a mess in any of her rooms.

"Well he made a huge mess of things before he vanished. Mind if I have a look around before you get things cleaned up?"

"No. Just try to make it quick. This is going to take me awhile since I'm short-handed."

The grey haired woman continued to grumble to herself as she exited the room. David felt sorry for anyone who crossed paths with her anytime soon. Granny was not a pleasant person to be around when she was in a foul mood.

* * *

Not too far away, Emma made her way into Gold's pawn shop. The only thing that changed was the presence of the snarky shopkeeper. While Gold wasn't missed by anyone in town, everyone felt sorry for Belle. The constant sadness on her face and in her eyes was difficult to witness. Even her father seemed to be unable to help lift her spirits. No one could figure out what she saw in the man. But Emma understood. There was a better person underneath what the rest of the world saw. Unlike Rumple, Regina had truly changed for the person she loved the most. There were still hold outs among the town. Some people would never like the "no longer the Evil Queen" version of Regina. Emma remembered when her feelings for the brown-eyed mayor changed from lust to love.

 _They had done it. Peter Pan was defeated and they were on their way back home. Emma had a few lingering doubts about Henry's adopted mother. While the group had searched for the boy, the two women had bumped heads a few times. But now those doubts were gone. As the two women shared a hug with their son, she saw it. She saw the unconditional love the Regina had for Henry. The joy that she got from having him in her life was wonderful to see. There was a light in her eyes and warmth on her face which was on clear display. She knew that everything they had done to get him back was because of that love. It was something they had in common. Her love for their son had also driven her efforts to get him back. She would not be able to see Regina in the same way again. The hug that the trio had shared changed that for Emma._

 _Once they had tucked Henry into bed, they both returned to the main deck. It was a nice night out and there were a few things she wanted to discuss with the brunette. The main things to figure out where the living arrangements and her visitation with their son. She was also tired of dealing with Hook trying to hang around her every chance he got. So talking with Regina would be a welcome distraction from his advances._

 _"Regina you mind if we talk for a second?" Her tone was cautious and she kept her expression neutral. She didn't want to upset the woman. They had worked really well together to save Henry. Plus her feeling for the woman had changed. She didn't think the dark haired beauty would ever return her feeling. But maybe they could become friends._

 _"Make it quick Miss Swan. It has been a long day and I would like to go to bed soon."_

 _"Right. Well I was hoping we could talk about Henry. I'd like to work out some sort of living arrangement for him."_

 _"Is that right? Well if it's anything like the one we had before being stuck in that Gods forsaken jungle then I'm not interested. I think I finally have a connection with Henry again. And frankly I won't let you or those two idiots who are your parents keep him from me again." Emma could see the determination in her face. She fixed the blonde with a steely gaze that dared Emma to challenge her. But unlike most of the fairy tale creatures in their small town, she didn't fear Regina the same way they did._

 _"No. Look you're his mother just as much as I am. You were there for him in so many ways that I wasn't and you did a good job with him. So you should get to see him and spend time with him too. I don't care what my parents think. He's our son not theirs. We are the ones who decide what is best for him."_

 _"I never thought I would say this but I agree with you Miss Swan."_

 _Emma smiled. "Great. As far as the visit and living arrangement goes I have something in mind which might work for the both of us."_

 _"Such as?"_

 _"A week with me and a week with you. The person who he's staying with will be responsible for him and we make the switch on Monday after school. That way we both get weekends with him too."_

 _"That's actually not a bad idea. You're not as much of an idiot as your parents are." Of course the woman had to throw in an insult about her family. "Honestly, I'm not thrilled with the idea of shuffling him between households. We'll talk it over some more with Henry. Assuming that he agrees, I think we could make something along those lines work."_

Her parents were not on board at first but she held true to her word about co-parenting with the brunette. She, Henry, and Regina made the best out of their mutual arrangement. One week with her and week with Regina. It had been difficult at first but all three were much happier. Both women got to spend equal time with the boy and he got to live with both of his moms. But with her baby brother now here, Emma was thinking that maybe it was time to get a place of her own. But first she had to give one of her good friends some bad news.

"Belle are you here?"

A few seconds after hearing her name, the blue eyed girl stepped from the back of the store. Her look was hopeful but in a few seconds that was going to change.

"Any news on Will," she asked.

"Yeah. Belle I'm sorry but Will is dead. Found him in the forest today."

She was silent for several minutes. Emma saw a range of emotions run across her face as she processed the information. "That's horrible. Who…who would want to kill him?" The young woman was soon weeping. She had been seeing William in an effort to get over Rumple. But now he was also gone. She felt faint and took a seat in the stool behind the center display case.

The sheriff closed the distance between them and looked Belle in the eyes. "I don't know who did this but I promise you David, myself, and Mulan will do everything we can to catch whoever is behind this. I promise Belle. His killer will be found."

"Can I at least see the body? I'd like to say a few words to him. For closure."

Emma grimaced at the librarians' request. "That may not be a good idea." The only way to tell Belle that her boyfriend had been decapitated was to just say it. She took a deep breath. "When we found the body…he was headless."

"WHAT?" Now the young woman was totally distraught.

"Listen maybe you shouldn't be alone tonight. I could have Mulan come by and check on you while she is on patrol."

"Thanks Emma. I think…I would like that." She reached out and grabbed Emma's hand. "Do you mind sitting with me until she arrives?"

"Not at all. I just need to call Mary Margret and let her know I'll be late for dinner."

After the newest deputy arrived at Gold's store half an hour later, Emma went straight to the loft. She walked in to find her mother, father, brother, and her boyfriend sitting at the kitchen table. From the looks of it they had just started dessert. As usual Neal had more food on him than he probably had in him.

"Hello love." Hook was the first to greet her. It had slipped her mind that he would be joining them for dinner.

"There's a plate in the oven for you honey," Mary Margret told her.

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry."

"Well I gotta get to the station. I'm sure our new deputy is ready for her dinner break." Her father got up from the table and placed his coffee mug and dessert plate in the sink.

"She's at Gold's shop. Belle didn't want to be left alone after I told her about Will."

"I'll sit with Belle if she still wants company," he stated. He grabbed his jacket, kissed his wife, son, and daughter goodbye and was out the door.

"Neal needs a bath and then it's off to bed for him." Her mom picked up baby brother and walked past Emma. She stopped and whispered in her ear. "You need to talk to him about whatever is going on with you. Keeping him in the dark isn't right." With that being said, the shorter woman disappeared into the bathroom.

It was now just her and Hook. The silence was unbearable so he spoke first.

"David told me what happened to Will. Can't say I much liked the man but he didn't deserve to be killed like that."

"No. He didn't."

"Anyway, are you alright?"

She took a seat at the table and answered his question honestly. "Yeah I'm ok. I don't like that part of the job much but I am the sheriff. I just hope Belle is going to be ok. She took the news pretty hard especially when I had to tell her how he died."

"Why did you do that?"

"She wanted to see the body. Get some closure but I couldn't let her do that before knowing what happened to him." Then the silence returned.

"There's more going on with you. Since the curse broke a few weeks ago you seem preoccupied."

His concern was genuine which was going to make this more difficult. She had to tell him. It wasn't right to keep stringing him along. She was feeling smothered and knew she could never love him the same as he seemed to love her. And she now had a murder to solve. She needed to get things settled with Hook.

"I'm sorry. I've been pretty busy. And now there's this murder to investigate." The sheriff took a deep breath before continuing. It was now or never. She had to tell him everything except for Regina and her true feeling for the gorgeous woman.

"Listen, I really do like you Killian but I just…I feel…," she was stammering. Looking him in the eyes, she saw the confusion etched across his face. This was harder than she thought it would be. "This isn't working for me. I feel smothered and that things have moved to quickly between us."

"So you want me to back off? I'm just trying to be as good to you as I can love. I guess I over did it."

"You've been really great to me and Henry. I even appreciate you being nice to Regina but I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry for hurting you but this isn't working for me anymore."

"It's someone else isn't it?" He stood suddenly. "Is it Ruby or maybe that new deputy?"

Emma was now shocked. How could he think she was attracted to Ruby or Mulan? Both of them were beautiful women. But Ruby was too wild and Mulan was too intense. And she really didn't want to date the man anymore. The chemistry was just off.

"No Killian. I just told you I'm not ready to take things as far as you are." She hoped she sounded convincing. In her mind it sounded half way truthful at best. This was a time when she was happy he didn't have a superpower like hers. But part of her really did feel like this was too fast and that he was too obsessed with her.

"So you just expect me to believe that?"

"Yes because it's the truth. It's not going to work between us. I barley have time to see you anyway. And honestly I only dated you because of how pathetic you were about being with me."

"You find ways to be around everyone else but me. I honestly thought I had a shot with you. Hell I even thought that maybe I could be the man to help you give your parents more grandchildren."

"Wait. What's that supposed to mean?"

He turned and headed for the door. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder and said, "You're a real piece of work Swan. Do everyone a favor and just admit you like women or whatever it is in this world." He left the loft without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

T/W: Some racier sex scenes (mild bondage and spanking) and the Enchanted Forest version of drug use to start off this chapter. Feel free to skip it. We meet one of the new character I've been promising.

Chapter 5

 _Regina lay on the bed with her hands over her head and her legs opened in a spread eagle fashion. Maleficent had her wrist and ankles tied to the bed post in her private chambers. The woman had been in a peculiar mood from the time she had arrived for her lesson in pyro magic skills and uses. The sleeping curse cocktail they had shared took away some of the chaffing on her wrist and ankles and the numbness in her arms. Mal had been toying with her body all night. The young queen was beyond ready to climax._

 _She heard the sorceress's footsteps as she approached the room. The door opened and the older woman stepped inside. When Mal looked at her, her eyes were filled with lust. "Well look at you. All tied up and completely vulnerable. I like this look for you Regina," the blonde stated in a sensual and low husky voice._

 _The woman stepped up to the bed. With one hand she slowly and sensually ran her nails down Regina's chest and torso. The brunette shivered with pleasure from the contact._

 _Mal pulled the vile filled with the curse cocktail from her pocket. "Would you like some more of this my pet?"_

 _All Regina could do was give an affirmative nod of her head. Mal reached up and pricked her finger with the needle tip that contained the drug. The effects were immediately felt by the young woman._

 _"Now I think it's time that I teach you a lesson." She smiled and showed Regina the small cat-o-nine -tails she had. "You keep coming by unannounced Regina. I don't like unannounced visitors."_

 _Mal flicked her wrist and the witch in training was now on her stomach still tied at her wrist and ankles. The first hit to her bottom told Regina what the blonde had in her hand was for. The straps of leather left a stinging sensation on Regina's buttocks. Mal hit her again and again and again. Each hit was a little harder than the previous one. By the time the woman reached the tenth lash, Regina was half in pain and half way to orgasm from the pleasure._

 _Then she felt something soft but warm inside her pussy. Mal had started to use the handle of the small punishment device to fuck her. In her haze of pleasure and pain, the young woman gave into her pleasure. With only a few stokes she started to come. Her body was brought over the edge again in seconds when Mal rubbed and pinched her clit with her free hand._

 _"That's such a good job my pet. Now rest up so I can reward you with the taste of my cunt later." She left the room leaving Regina naked, sweaty, and alone._

Another dream about one of her encounters with Mal. It had been years since she had thought about the blue eyed sorceress. But suddenly after decades of not giving her a second thought, she was having recurring dreams about their secret time together.

No one had known about what they had done. Two people of the same-sex being intimate wasn't unheard of in the Enchanted Forest. But she was a royal, for her it was different. If it had been known the Queen was having an affair with anyone, especially Maleficent, then Regina would have had to flee. The shame to Leopold and the kingdom would have been too much. The risk had been worth it. Mal had thought her some valuable magic skills. She had also brought out a side of Regina that she never knew existed. The sexual escapades they shared had opened up her body, mind and introduced her to new and exciting ways for her to express herself sexually. It was what had turned the brunette into such a sexual and sensual woman in the latter part of her rule as queen. She had taken several men and a few women to her bed back then but none made her feel as sensual as Mal had. She would later use her sexuality and sensuality as a means to gain favors or as blackmail.

She had to get her day started, so Regina took a quick shower and went to her closet. Looking at her wardrobe she decided on a pair of simple navy blue dress slacks with a matching waistcoat and a white blouse. A pair of heeled black leather boots and grey pea coat completed the outfit.

After spending hours in her vault, Regina had made no progress. She didn't find anything in her books about whom or what creature could have made such huge prints in the photos Emma had shown her. Gold may have been banished from town but maybe some of his books would be helpful. The door to the pawn shop was unlocked when she arrived.

"Belle, its Regina." No answer. She saw no harm in taking a look around so Regina let herself behind the counter. Nothing there was helpful so she made her way to the back. But the auburn haired girl wasn't there. She knew that Belle wasn't at the library because it was closed. Regina decided to return at a later time. Belle knew more about the shop and its contents than she did. Pulling her phone from her coat pocket, she called Emma. When it went to voice mail, she decided to head for the station.

Regina was surprised and annoyed to find the sheriff was absent from her office. So she went to the loft she shared with her brother and idiot parents. How Emma could even find the living arrangement to be comfortable was beyond the brunette. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a red eyed and disheveled savior.

"Emma. You look even less put together than usual."

"Good to see you too Regina. Come in." She stepped aside to allow Regina passage into the apartment. "What's up? Did you find anything on the prints?"

"No. But I went to Gold's shop to see if anything he had could be of help to me."

Just then Regina's phone rang. "Mayor Mills."

Emma watched as Regina stepped into the living space and had an intense conversation with the caller on the other end. She needed to get dressed and start her day. She had been upset since last night. She told Mary Margret what had happened with Killian but not the full details about the conversation the two of them had. The woman had assumed that it was the break up which had her so upset. Truth was that it was what he said that put her in an emotional stupor.

If she was being honest with herself, she knew that he had told the truth. In the back of her mind and deep in her heart she knew she was a lesbian. Neal had been a pretty good guy to her. Yeah he had stolen the car she in turn had stolen. He had let her take the fall for the watches and left her in jail. Yet he had been the first person to make her feel special. She hadn't been attracted to him at first but over time she had grown to like him a lot. The sex had happened because like with Killian she had been drunk the first few times. But after awhile she had grown comfortable with Neal.

Just then Regina approached her.

"That was Granny. Turns out Ruby had been missing since wolf's time six days ago. But she just showed up to the B&B in wolf form."

"What a great way to start the day"

"I know."

"I guess this means we need to get to the B&B and figure out what happened to Ruby."

"Of course. But are you alright? You look like you spent half the night drinking and the other half crying."

"I'm fine Gina," the blonde snarked back.

"I was being serious and that is not my name."

"Yes it is. That's just a shorter version of it."

"If you insist on calling me that I can and will make you suffer."

"Whatever. Just give me like five minutes and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Very well." Regina made her way to her car. The sheriff never did answer her question. Not that it was any of her business but she was curious about the woman's well being. Emma had been supportive of her so she felt it only fair to return the favor.

When Emma got into the car Regina looked over and took in the sight of the woman. Emma was dressed in jeans, black boots, and a button down shirt that matched the green of her eyes. She had but on her glasses, a beanie, and that red leather jacket that Regina secretly loved to see the blonde ware. Her face was set with a worried look. The older woman could tell that something was bothering her but she knew Emma wouldn't open up until she was ready. They were both alike in that regard. So without further questioning the woman, Regina let the matter drop and started the drive to Granny's Bed & Breakfast. A few minutes into the ride Emma broke the silence.

"I broke things off with Killian last night."

Regina wasn't surprised. Honestly, she was happy. The man wouldn't be around her son anymore. Not to mention she wouldn't have to fight her desire to hurl fireballs at him when he was in her presence. So his absence was one she would gladly welcome.

"Did you hear me," Emma asked when she didn't respond.

"I heard you just fine dear. I suppose you want my opinion on the matter?"

"No. I'm actually happy I did it. It's something else that's bothering me."

"I suppose you want to talk about it."

"Not at the moment. Forget I even said anything." Emma had a lot to think about. She knew that deep down Killian had told the truth. She was a lesbian. But how would she tell her parents? Would they disown her? And Mary Margret was probably going to need a new heart once she found out. Then there was Henry. He already had one mother who was the former Evil Queen and mayor. The other was the sheriff and savior. She didn't want to make her son a complete social pariah at his school. Being a teenager was already hard. Did she really want to add fuel to the fire?

Last but not least was Regina. The older woman's opinion of her mattered a lot. How would she feel around Emma? Maybe she would be disgusted or not want her around Henry. She figured she would keep this to herself until she figured out what to do.

Regina parked in the back of the building and they went inside the B&B to visit Granny and a wolfed out Ruby. Her friend seemed to be in good spirits. She could use a bath but overall she was unharmed. Again Regina was clueless about Ruby. There appeared to be no magic or enchantment used on the waitress. Maybe they could find some answers by visiting Ruby's last known location. So it was with Emma's suggestion that they drove out to the forest.

When she stepped out of the car, Regina immediately felt what Emma had been talking about a few days ago. The surge in her magic was almost overwhelming. She almost fainted but Emma had caught her before she hit the ground.

"I feel what you were talking about Emma. I'm not sure what is going on but this can't be good. I think we need to see a certain fairy. I don't care for them but with Gold gone, they are the only other magical experts in this town besides me. And I've come up with nothing so far."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Gina. And please don't tell me that you want to meet with Blue?"

Regina let the name slide for now. "Well what other fairy could there be?"

"Tinkerbell. I don't trust Blue. Something about her has always seemed a little off."

"The more I spend time with you, the more I like you Swan." It was true. The blonde had good instincts and was good at thinking on her feet. How she had come from Snow White and Prince Charming was a wonder to Regina. Working with her was a refreshing change. Emma didn't stop to question her every move or try to figure out what was best for the long term unless the situation called for it. Nor did she always think that there was one course of action. Plus she didn't limit herself to do what others expected her to do. Regina would work with Sheriff Swan any day of the week.

"Thanks." Emma was surprised but happy to hear that. She had to remind herself that Regina was talking about their professional relationship as mayor and sheriff.

As the duo made their way into the woods, they heard a noise in the bushes. At first they thought it might be a small animal. But they heard it again moments later. Regina conjured a fireball and Emma pulled out her gun.

Just to the right of them, they saw movement. Regina was about to hurl her fireball into the brush but a woman appeared. She had straight black hair, tan skin, and high cheekbones. Her eyes were a very dark brown, and she had a slim nose with dark pink lips. The clothing she wore was modest to say the least. It was a simple dress and pair of shoes made of animal hide.

Emma and Regina looked at each other stunned before the blonde spoke up to address the woman.

"Hey. Are you lost?"

"Yes. I think I am. These woods are not familiar to me. I cannot find the way back to my village."

"Well maybe we can help you. I'm Emma the sheriff from town. This is Regina and she's the mayor."

"What is a mayor," she asked in a curious manner.

"I am the leader of our town."

"Like a village chief?"

"Yes I suppose I am the equivalent of a village chief."

'What is the name of your village?"

"Storybrooke."

"I've never heard of that village. Is it as small as mine?"

"Depends on who you ask," the sheriff answered. "What's your name anyway?"

"Pocahontas."

* * *

During the drive back to town, Pocahontas explained how she ended up in the forest. She had gone to the stream near her village for water. As part of her usual daily routine she was filling some water bladders she had brought with her. Then she saw a light appear in the stream. She moved towards it to see what it was when she was suddenly pulled into the water. When she woke up, she was on the forest floor. There was no sign of the stream or her village in sight. After walking for many hours, she had stumbled upon the two women.

To Emma and Regina's surprise, the woman agreed to be taken to the hospital once the mayor explained what it was. The sheriff called Mulan and had her meet them there.

"This is Deputy Mulan. She's going to stay with you while you're here. Afterwards she'll take you the local Bed & Breakfast. You can stay there until we can figure out what we can do to get you back home."

"Thank you Emma."

Later that afternoon, Emma was in Regina's office with the town council. They both believed it would be best to let them know about what was going on. It had been a mistake. Not a single one of them had a realistic plan on how to keep the town safe or how to catch this killer. Some even thought it was Rudy on a rampage. That didn't sit well with Emma or Granny and set off another round of arguing. In the end, The Sheriff and the Mayor dismissed them. When Emma had decided to go consult with Tinkerbell, Regina decided to return to Gold's shop. She would continue to look around until Belle showed up or she found something.

"Why don't you just come with me," Emma persisted. She tried not to sound or look disappointed that Regina wasn't going to join her. Plus the woman had a better understanding of magic than she did.

"The last time the green gnat and I spoke it didn't end very well. Besides, I'm sure you can do this without me. Just ask her to explain anything you don't understand. I'll meet with you at the diner in a few hours." In the blink of an eye Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Emma drove to the primary residential area of town. The fairy's house wasn't hard to find. It was smaller than many of the houses on the street, painted bright green, and just two blocks down from Regina's house. Right next door was Mrs. Randal with her two dozen or so children. Emma wasn't sure if it was a coincidence that her house almost looked like a shoe. This was Storybrooke after all.

She made her way up the footpath to the front porch and rang the doorbell. Tinkerbell greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey Tink. Are you busy?"

"Not at all. How can I help you Emma."

"I need to discuss something important with you. Could take awhile."

"Please come in."

Emma entered and had a look around. The house was bigger than it looked from the outside. The main living space was decorated with simple but modern furnishings. There were a few photos of her and some of the Lost Boys doing various activities around Storybrooke. There was also some rather impressive artwork hanging on the walls.

"Did you paint these," Emma asked.

"Yes. It helps keep me busy when I'm not busy with the boys. I've managed to sell a few on eBay. Henry was nice enough to show me how to use it."

"Maybe you should showcase some of your work in Mrs. O'Malley's gallery."

"I will think about it. So would you like something to drink? I can make tea, coffee, and there's water. There's also something called Mountain Dew. The boys are rather fond of it."

Emma perked up when she heard the last one. But she thought better of it. She had already drunk four cups of coffee so far. She opted for water. They soon got right down to business. Tinkerbell had a few answers. She also formed the theory that it was all connected. The surge in her and Regina's magic, the appearance of the woman, Ruby being stuck as a wolf was all tied together somehow. What exactly it could be was going to take lots of hard work to figure out. But the first thing to do would be return Ruby to human form. The sooner the better because depending on what happened to her, she could be stuck as a wolf forever.

Just as Tinkerbell was going to suggest a few ways to figure what happened to Ruby and how to possibly reverse her current state, the sheriff got a phone call. Somehow word got out that there had been a murder. It was a mob of angry and frightened citizens in front of Town Hall. Leroy was the ring leader. This only added to the number of problems that seemed to be growing by the hour.

By the time Emma had arrived at Town Hall, it looked like everyone in Storybrooke was there. Regina pulled up in her Mercedes moments later. David was doing everything in his power to calm everyone. Leroy had everyone worked up. He was relentless with his ramblings. Accusing Regina of this latest "wave of death" around town. Soon a few people shouted for Ruby's head believing it to be her. Others were scared about their safety. Emma got up onto the hood of Regina's car, pulled out her gun and fired two shots into the air. All eyes were on her including Regina's. She smiled inwardly at the thought of the older woman's fury over her vehicle.

"All of you calm down. First, Leroy take your drunken ass home before I have David arrest you for starting a riot, public intoxication, disorderly conduct, and anything else I can think of." The dwarf shot daggers at her but descended the steps and left without another word. She continued. "Second, the Mayor and I understand your concerns but there's no reason to panic. We will figure out who was behind the death of Will Scarlett. Third, if any of you would like to help with patrolling the town, please come down to the station and speak with myself, David, or Mulan. Now I suggest you all get back to business. We still haven't recovered from the last curse that hit the town."

The daughter of their beloved royal couple had spoken. Her word was law in their minds so everyone abided without further comment or objections. Emma still found it strange how docile and complacent the town's people were when given directions. They had feared Regina and loved her parents. Now it seemed they respected her as a royal and the savior. Her title as savior and a princess made situations like this much easier to manage. Hopefully they could avoid a repeat of this madness.

"Thanks for getting that under control." David looked at his daughter with the tale tell signs of a proud father. Emma didn't realize it but she was becoming a great leader. She was defiantly queen material. But she'd never admit it or want the title and responsibility of running a kingdom had this been the Enchanted Forrest. Still he would hold on to the idea of her wanting the title should something happen to him and Mary Margret.

"No problem. So what happened with that Sterling guy?"

"Looks like he's gone. But the room was total mess. Some over turned furniture and liens and clothes strewn around. Nothing there suggests he's still in town or that he was behind the murder of Will."

"Ok. Well go and have a talk with Little John and the Merry Men. And be careful. I don't want Mary Margret mad with me if you get hurt or worse."

"I always am." He hugged her and was going to kiss her on the forehead but thought better of it. It would probably embarrass her. "And call your mother. She was worried about you."

"I will."

"Emma why did you feel the need to get on the hood of my car?" Regina was clearly irritated with the blonde.

"Had to get everyone's attention somehow."

"In the future I ask that you please refrain from using my car to carry out your grandstanding. I don't care how effective it is."

She didn't say it aloud, but Regina had been impressed with Emma. It was one of the few times the sheriff had taken charge of a situation. That was something she got from Charming no doubt. Then her thoughts turned to the woman they had found in the woods that day.

"Should we go check on our guest?"

"Yeah. I got a text from Mulan saying that the two of them are on their way to the B&B. I figured Pocahontas could stay there until we figure out how to get her back home."

"You think very highly of your new deputy."

"Well she was a good addition to the department and to the town. I'm glad she came back from the Enchanted Forest with me and Mary Margret."

They continued to talk as they walked to Granny's secondary establishment.

"So Tinkerbell thinks the murder, the arrival of Pocahontas, and Ruby's situation might be connected. But she didn't get to explain how before I had to come here and stop this fiasco."

"She could be right. More often than not, things like this would be caused by magic," Regina mused.

"I just hope we figure this out soon. I really want Ruby to be back to normal."

* * *

Belle slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a soft mattress in an unfamiliar room. The wallpaper was light beige with pink roses. There was a small night stand to the left of the bed. She sat up and looked out the only window in the room. She could see most of the woods that surrounded Storybrooke. But how did she get here? All she could remember was Mulan then David sitting with her at Gold's shop after she learned about Will's death. Now she was in a strange room in an unknown location.

Feeling light headed, she got up from her place in bed with extra caution and looked around the room. There was a huge chest of drawers with an antique vanity next to it on the opposite side of the space. A closet was next to that. She walked over to the door. Turning the doorknob she was pleased that it wasn't locked. When she opened it there was a hallway leading to a flight of stairs.

Being quiet as possible, Belle made her way down the hall. There were three doors to her right and two on the left. She assumed they lead to other bedrooms and a bathroom. But she was more concerned about getting downstairs. Maybe she could make a quick getaway.

When the blue eyed girl was on the first level of the house, she went straight to the front door. This time she had no such luck as she had before. It was locked. So she went to the sitting room and tried to open all the windows. The result was the same. Locked. Belle realized she had been kidnapped.

"Good evening Miss French. Glad to see you're awake."

Belle turned around to see a two men coming from what appeared to be a back entrance into the dwelling. One looked to be in his mid thirties, short brown hair, about 6'0" and was dressed in a nice business suit. The other man, the one who spoke to her was older. He had brown skin, was thin and stood around 6'2" with a graying goatee, and short salt and pepper hair. His eyes were dark and lifeless. He too was dressed in a business suit. He seemed familiar to her, but at the moment her memory failed her. She was most likely drugged before being brought here.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?"

The older gentleman spoke. "This is Sterling," he answered point to the man behind him. "And you should know who I am. But I'm sure your memory fails you at the moment. The sedative he gave you was quite strong. I'm Sydney Glass."

"Regina's talking mirror turned town spy?"

"Ex spy. She stuck me in a room in the basement of that hospital for two years." He took a seat next to the fire place and lit it with the flick of his hand. "Ironically it was next to yours."

"Why did Regina put you up to this?"

"Oh this isn't Regina's doing. That bitch can rot in the underworld for all I care. She used me for far too long. I am under the employ of someone else now."

Belle began to think of all the people in Storybrooke who might have a grudge with her father. Spencer/King George or maybe King Midas would want to kidnap her but it was unlikely. Midas hadn't been seen or heard from for years before the curse was even cased. Spencer had also disappeared when David revealed that he had killed Billy and framed Ruby. There was Bo Peep but she had little influence. Anton had become a bit of a recluse and Zelana was dead. That left Rumple but he was far from town now. There was no possible way Sydney could be working for him.

"He said you would be a handful. You've barely been here a day and already are trying to escape."

So it was Rumple. But how?

"How is it your working for Rumple when I personally banished him from town?"

"He also said that you were smart."

"That doesn't answer my question. How is your working for Rumplestiltskin?"

"That is of no concern to you."

"Why did he have you kidnap me? What does he want?"

"To keep you safe."

"I don't want anything to do with what he's planning."

"You don't have a choice Ms. French. Now as long as you cooperate, you have privileges to be outside of the house when myself or Sterling are here with you. Everything and each room is yours to access at all times. Try to escape and you will be confined to your room. You'll be happy to know that one of the upstairs rooms has floor to ceiling bookshelves and a reading desk." Without another word he left the same way from which he came. Sterling went into a door that was under the stairs.

Unlike the first time she had been with Rumple, this was forced. She was kidnapped and didn't have a choice. What had she ever seen in that man? Somehow she fooled herself into thinking that she could change the Dark One. But in the end he completely betrayed her trust. Her love and trust in him had been badly missed placed. He only cared about power. He would do anything to get more. Even if he had everything he wanted Belle doubted he could stop or be satisfied. Power was his drug. Rumple may have thought he was protecting her. But he only proved to her how much he loved being the Dark One over everything and everyone else. The man had even sacrificed his son to keep his power.

In her mind Belle was no longer his wife. She was not his maid, his partner, or even his friend. No. Now she wanted nothing to do with him. Her goals now were simple and clear. First she had to figure out what Rumplestiltskin had planned. Second she needed to get word to Emma or Snow so they could stop him. Third she would need to figure out an escape.


	6. Chapter 6

T/W: More violence and another death in this first part. Skip it if you wish.

Chapter 6

Spencer sat in the front room of his cabin by the fireplace. He had been embarrassed by that sheppard for a second time. A man of his stature should never have been bested by a peasant like David Nolan. He had been born a commoner and he needed to finally die as one. Even if he had to kill the man's daughter or anyone else who stood in his way.

As the hours passed the once powerful king sat and contemplated how he would get his revenge on Charming. The Scotch he had been drinking dulled his senses so he didn't notice the tall figure outside of his residence until the front door was knocked down. King George struggled to get on his feet.

He retrieved his two-handed broadsword from above the fireplace. It had been a special made weapon by his royal blacksmith. The blade was made of a rare metal in the Enchanted Forest known as black steel. It had been tri forged to be extra strong and sharp. The grip was wrapped in snowcat hide with a pommel shaped and colored like his kingdom's crest with a gold cross guard embedded with red diamonds. It was his favorite weapon. One that was fit for a king great king like himself.

"Who ever you are, you just came to the wrong house."

The intruder made a beeline for him. The axe he welded was enormous. George only had seconds to parry the first attack. There was a second swing followed by a second parry. His lack of practice over 28yrs and liquor consumption diminished his reaction time. A third swing hit him in the left shoulder. The force of it and the pain was almost enough to make him drop his weapon. But he was able to continue and deflected the fourth blow. He was caught off guard when the intruder hit him in the chest with a huge fist. George felt and heard the cracking of bone as a result. It was followed with another swing of the axe but he dodged it and struck his attackers leg. It had no effect.

"Is that the best you got," he taunted.

The king was given a fist to the face. He was knocked backwards into the coffee table. Then he felt a rib breaking when he got a kick to the torso. That was followed by another axe swing. This time he couldn't parry and was hit in his upper left leg. He was able to roll away from the two following swings and recover on his feet. But his stamina was diminishing and his adrenaline was wearing off. He was in pain. The attacker swung and landed a deeper blow to his right shoulder. Dropping his weapon, he fell forward to the ground only to be picked up by the scruff of his neck seconds later. He was tossed out of the window and onto the side porch. The last thing he saw was his attacker standing over him. Then he lost his head.

* * *

A week had passed. With Emma's help, Regina was able to figure out what happened to Ruby. She had been cursed. The reason Regina didn't detect it before was because the magic signature was so weak. But dark magic was at work. Even stranger was that it appeared Ruby was effected by the same magical energy she had felt in the woods when Pocahontas appeared. They had to find the source of the curse. Until then, Ruby would be stuck as a wolf. The progress they were making was slow. Emma couldn't find any traces of Sterling. So they were pretty much at a standstill.

The town also had three new arrivals. Duchess and Tom O'Malley had been at the beach with her three children Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse. The kids had been playing by the water, when they called their parents over. The couple went to the water's edge to find two young girls and a dog. Turns out the two girls were sisters. The older girl was Nani, the younger girl was Lilo, and their dog Stitch.

When they finally awoke in the hospital Emma and Regina spoke with the family. According to Nani, the trio had been out surfing. They had planned to return to shore when a really big swell came. Not wanting to pass up such a great wave, they decided to surf it then call it quits. But a bright light had blinded them both and they wiped out. Next thing they remembered was waking up in the hospital.

What was really strange to Regina and the rest of the town was the disappearance of Belle. Maurice had been looking for his daughter for 4 days straight. He finally rested when grief and exhaustion overtook him. Emma, David, Mulan, the Merry Men, and even the Lost Boys had searched for the girl. All of them found nothing. But Mulan and the Lost Boys had found a dead King George during one of their searches. It was a second murder in almost two weeks. Like the murder of Will Scarlet, King George had been in a struggle. He had also been decapitated. David had recognized the broadsword found at the crime scene. Dr. Whale had been able to match his fingerprints found on the weapon.

Currently, Regina was headed to the toll bridge for a magic lesson with Emma. The blonde had not been doing well lately. A possible serial killer in Storybrooke and Belle missing were stressing her out. Regina had decided to give her a break and kept Henry this past week. But Regina knew there was something else bothering the younger woman. She could sense it. The sheriff normally ate like a horse but Regina had noticed her decreased appetite. Emma had also become a little distant. For some reason she still refused to talk about what happened with her and Hook when she ended the relationship between them.

When she arrived at the bridge, Emma was already there.

"Hey."

"Hey," the blonde replied.

"Where's that deathtrap you call a car?"

"At the station. I didn't want to be late so I teleported here."

"Emma may I ask you something before we get started?"

"Sure."

"What's going on with you? I know you're stressed with Belle missing and the two murders. But I know you. There's something else going on. You can talk to me."

The look on Regina's face told Emma that she really was concerned. Her brown eyes were warm and pleading. The brunette really was worried about her. But Emma was still unsure about telling her the truth of her sexuality. And she defiantly couldn't say anything about her feeling for Regina. However, she had to get it off her chest.

"How about we skip today's lesson? We can go to the mansion and I'll make us lunch. Henry's at the arcade with friends so we'll have the house to ourselves."

Regina had made a grilled cheese which was Emma's favorite food. They were a grilled cheese recipe she started to making for Henry that was made with Munster, pepper jack, and Monterey jack cheeses. She was pleased when the blonde had eaten the whole thing and asked for a second sandwich.

"I'm not sure what you did Regina, but your grill cheese is the best I've ever eaten."

"Thank you dear."

"It helps that you are a great cook. If you make it, I'll eat it."

"Well don't complain when I make you a veggie burger."

"Really? You actually like those?"

"Yes. I was a vegetarian for about two years. But my veggie lasagna was nowhere near as good as the original. Plus I had adopted Henry. Being the mayor and a new mother was a challenge even for me. Anyway, I'm just happy you ate something."

Emma was speechless. She could give her a verbal thanks but it seemed inadequate. She really wanted to show Regina just how thankful she was. Not just for the food, but for the concern over her well being. The fact that the woman cared enough about her to make sure she didn't starve to death was enough to make Emma's heart melt. How long would she be able to keep her feelings for Regina a secret? When the brunette did special things like this, it made her feeling grow stronger.

"Believe it or not Emma, I do care about you. Your Henry's birth mother. It's because of you I have him in the first place."

"It's just the stress of everything that's going on. The investigation of the murders is going nowhere. We have no idea where Belle is or how to find her. Plus new people are showing up in town at the most random of times and places." Emma was surprised when Regina grasped her hands. They were soft and warm. It was hard to believe the same hands were ones that took and crushed the hearts of countless victims when Regina was the Evil Queen.

"I think there might be more. Just know that whenever you are ready to talk, I'm willing to listen." Regina was being completely honest with the blonde and herself. She didn't have many people to socialize with since she was mayor. Emma was the only person besides Kathryn who she considered a friend. She did care a great deal about the blonde woman sitting across from her. Making peace with the sheriff had been good for the town, Henry, and her. When the current sets of crisis were resolved, maybe Emma could help her find her happy ending. Regina would gladly return the favor to the blonde as well. If anyone in Storybrooke deserved a happy ending, it was Emma Swan.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem to be enough."

"Well I do know that I could use a drink. Let's have some apple cider."

The two women sat in the study making small talk. The conversation was kept on safe topics like the newest t.v. shows, Regina's plans for her garden next year, and their son.

"I gave him the sex talk so you get the honor of driving lessons."

"I'm not thrilled with the idea of him driving my car. However, I'm sure it's safer than your heap of a car."

"Ok enough with the insults about my other baby. The bug and I have been through thick and thin. Besides, you rode in it. You've come out alive every time. And she's a classic."

"You are completely incorrigible when it comes to that car Swan." The brunette chuckled at her own observation. Why Emma was so enamored with that vehicle would probably remain beyond her logic.

"Was Henry a good baby?"

"Why do you ask?" The question was a complete surprise to Regina.

"Being around Neal has made me wonder about how Henry was as a baby. I know you gave me memories of that when we had to leave because of Pan's curse. But now, they don't seem special because they were not real."

"Actually they were real because they were my memories."

The blonde couldn't believe her ears. "So he really did have a double ear infection when he was four?"

"Yes." Regina remembered how horrible it was to see Henry so sick. She rushed him to the hospital when he had come into her room at 4am with a fever. He had been on antibiotics for weeks.

"Wow. I really don't know how to thank you. All this time I thought those memories weren't real." Emma's eyes burned with tears treating to spill onto her cheeks. "You gave me memories of him I thought I'd never have." This woman kept surprising her in the most amazing ways.

"Don't thank me Emma. Just, enjoy them. Cherish them," Regina said with a teary smile of her own. The atmosphere was thick with tension. It was because nether woman knew what to say. Both were at an emotional impasse. And they were now connected on a much deeper level. They both cared for each other. Emma knew she was now completely in love with Regina. There couldn't be anyone else after the brunette. For the first time in her life, she was in love. Truly. Deeply. In love. This must be what her parents felt for each other.

Her mind and body were mesmerized by mahogany eyes. All she wanted in that moment was to kiss those plump rouge lips. She wanted to run her tongue along the scar on her upper lip. Emma was longing to kiss the small mole on the left side of her chin. It took all of her willpower to keep from running her hands through Regina's dark locks.

Regina, she felt something inside her stir. A spark. Small but intense. But there was no way she could ever love again. She could not be vulnerable again. Not after Robin walked away from her and certainly not after Daniel. Yet it was there. The way Emma was looking at her with those intense emerald eyes spoke volumes. Maybe the blonde was feeling something? Or was Regina just projecting her old feelings? That could happen since she had magic. Yes. That was it. She was projecting her feeling. She was about to speak when the front door opened. Henry was home.

When Regina released her hands and stood to greet their son, Emma felt the loss physically and emotionally.

Henry walked into the den and smiled at seeing both his moms. He was so happy now that they were getting along.

"How was the arcade dear?"

"It was fun. The best part was a girl I meet. Her name is Lilo and she's really cute."

"You seem to have gotten over Ava quickly," Emma teased.

"Well I can't make her like me. She has a crush on someone else." Henry had been devastated when he found out Ava didn't like him as more than a friend. She was into girls anyway.

"Lilo is the new girl found at the beach right?"

"Yeah. She has an older sister Nani and a dog Stitch. They're from Hawaii. She was telling me about surfing, spearing fishing, and how she and her sister can hula dance. Would it be ok if I went to Granny's tomorrow? She wants to meet there because I told it's the best place in town to get a burger. Please?"

He might be a teenager, but Henry still had those puppy dog eyes which made both Emma and Regina weaken their resolve when he really wanted something. The two women looked at each other. Nether wanted to say no because he was obviously excited about meeting a new girl. He was also a good student and responsible. Emma gave Regina a subtle nod of her approval.

Turning to Henry Regina gave her answer. "Yes you may go tomorrow. But make sure your room is clean and you are home by 4."

"Awesome. You guys are the best." Henry hugged Regina then went upstairs to clean his room.

"That was easy," Regina stated.

"Yeah it was. I'm glad he took out talk to heart."

"What exactly did you say to him?"

"That Madam Mayor is a secret. Just know I have my ways of working magic with him."

Regina just rolled her eyes. Emma was cocky. But that was a part of her charm. "Would you like another drink?"

"Sure." The conversation resumed and the duo was back to talking about their shared memories of Henry. Eventually the conversation turned into one about their taste in music. They both had similar taste. Emma was surprised to find out that Regina was a fan of rap music.

"Really? You of all people like rap music?"

"Yes. It is fun to dance to and I like how they rhyme."

"I just never thought you would like rap. Classical, opera, or jazz maybe but not rap."

"Well the language they use some times is to be desired but overall there's a lot of creativity behind it. I can understand the anger and what it's like to be misunderstood. There is a lot of meaning in a majority of what they say. I am very fond of the duo Outkast."

"Wow. You really have surprised me today Regina. But in a good way." Emma was feeling better than she had in days. It was obvious that she had a genuine friendship with the older woman.

"I'm going to start dinner soon. Will you be joining us?" They had shared such a lovely afternoon together. Regina wanted it to continue.

Emma was not going to turn down Regina's company or her food. "Sure. I'll stay. I think I've become addicted to your cooking. What's on the menu?"

"It has been a long time since I made meatloaf."

"Sounds delicious already."

During the meal prep, Emma had assisted Regina. Things were made easier for Emma since she drew her knowledge from Regina's memories. The women enjoyed more laughs, casual conversation, and apple cider. By the time dinner was complete, they were both pretty tipsy. It was a wonder they hadn't burned the kitchen down. Henry came down to join them and was amused by the site of his two mothers being intoxicated.

It was a wonderful meal. Regina teased Emma about her still developing magic skills. And they made plans for the following weekend to have a family day at the beach. Just the three of them.

* * *

Mary Margret and David sat in the living room of their loft talking about their plan. They were surprised when a cloud of white smoke revealed a drunk but happy Emma. It was good to see her mood had improved. They were getting worried that she was depressed about her break up with Hook.

"Glad to see you in a better mood sweetheart," her mother said. "How was the magic lesson with Regina?"

"We skipped it. Had lunch and some drinks. Then we talked and had more drinks. After that it was dinner with Henry and after dinner drinks. Turns out he has a new love interest. That new girl Lilo."

"Oh well that's good for him. But I didn't know you and Regina had become so close."

"Yep. The three of us are going to have a family day at the beach next weekend."

David and Mary Margret had a dejected look on their faces at the last bit of news. Emma noticed it immediately.

"What's wrong," she asked from her place on the lone recliner.

"We were just hoping you could help us with something," David said.

"Well we won't be at the beach the whole weekend," she reassured them.

"Right. So the thing is we bought a house."

"Really? That's great. Where is it?"

"110 Mifflin Street."

Emma was stunned into a momentary silence. "That's right next door to Regina."

"It was purely a coincidence," Mary Margret stated. It honestly was. The house was not as big as Regina's place but it had spacious bathrooms, plenty of bedrooms, a garage, and a huge back yard. "We realized that you have Henry every other week. Plus things are kind of tight with Neal." See looked at David and grabbed his hand. They smiled at each other lovingly and turned their attention back to her. "You could keep the apartment for you and Henry. That way you don't have to find a place and move out."

Emma smiled at the irony of having her parents and the woman she was in love with living next door to each other. The same woman who had hunted for her mother across an entire realm for a decade. A woman who had cursed them.

"So you're ok with this," David asked.

"Yeah. Henry will be thrilled to have his grandparents living so close. As for Regina, it might take some time for her to get used to the new neighbors." Emma was also happy to have a reason the visit Regina almost any time she wanted. She was more than ok with this.

* * *

Emma had been at it for over two days. There had been very little progress in finding further leads on the murder investigations. The blonde knew they were both connected. Both victims had been alone, badly beaten, and killed in the same gruesome manner. The attacks also appeared to happen around the full moon during night time. Other than that, the two victims had nothing in common. One had been a thief and the other a royal. Will had lived in Sherwood Forest and King George in the Enchanted Forest. So what was the killers' motive?

They had also been looking everywhere for Belle. But it was as if she had disappeared. Emma was starting to wonder if she had been pulled into another realm like Pocahontas. It was driving the blonde crazy not being able to do more. Regina didn't have the ingredients to make a locator potion. She was looking through her vault to find a book which contained a locator spell, which is where they currently were.

"It's funny. The last time we were in here you wanted to kill me."

"Perhaps. But I was under a curse. I did however try to kill your mother."

"Aren't you glad you didn't? Because now the two of you are now neighbors," she teased.

Regina just rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." The annoying school teacher was already wearing out her welcome. She was always coming by to chat, or see Henry, or give Regina her poorly executed food dishes. It was great to see Henry happy with his grandparents being so close. Things were still a bit rocky between her and the charming, but she was trying for Henry and Emma to get along with the couple.

"If this doesn't work, we could always have Ruby track her."

"I really need to find this Sterling guy and question him."

"You think he has something to do with this," Regina asked.

"Yes. He comes to town, two people are killed, one is cursed, and another one disappears. It can't all be a coincidence. So Tink might be onto something with her theory." She was looking through a book when she saw something that could help them. "Think I found that spell."

Regina took the book from Emma. "It could work. I'm sure her father can help with this." It was a spell to locate a lost love one. They needed a personal item, gooseberry flower extract, an enchanted candle, and the closet living blood relative of the missing person.

It was simple and easy to gather everything. They went to Game of Thorns to inform Belle's father of the latest development. His newest employee Nani had informed them that he was not doing well. He was usually at the Rabbit Hole drinking or at home drinking. So he was of no help at the moment. They would have to proceed another way without him.

* * *

Belle knew that about a week had passed since she was kidnapped. She still hadn't been able to figure out where she was. She tried to get information out of Sterling but he was enthralled to Sydney or maybe even Rumple. As for the former genie, he wasn't around very much. Belle knew she had to get information from one of them. Even if Belle had wanted to speak with him, she knew Rumple wouldn't tell her of his plans unless she had the dagger. At least she had put it where no one would think to look.

As promised by Sydney, she had been free to move about the interior of the house during his absence. She couldn't open windows or the doors which lead outside because he enchanted them to remain locked. Deep down she knew that her father and Emma were looking for her. It shouldn't take long for her to be found. But she realized that Sydney probably had the place under a cloaking spell like the one that protected the town. There was no way that anyone without magic would find her. Maybe Emma, the fairies, Ruby, or even Regina could. The only thing she could do was keep looking for a way to escape.

* * *

When David and Mary Margret moved into their new house, they left a small bit of furniture behind for Emma. The small dining room table and chairs, some of the living room furniture, some of the items in their bedroom, and most of the china, utensils and cook ware were all for her to use and keep.

Being in the place all alone when Henry was with Regina gave her a very surreal feeling. She didn't really care for the solitude but she did like having the extra room. And not overhearing her parents during a serious discussion or when they when they were having sex were a bonus. But she still missed them.

There was a knock on her door. Emma opened it and was pleasantly surprised to see Regina. The woman was wearing an off white power suit with heels to match and a blood red button down shirt. Seeing the mayor in something other than purple, black, or dark blue was a pleasant surprise to Emma. Her lipstick was a shade which matched the color of her top. Emma wanted to kiss it off and run her tongue along that incredibly sexy scare.

"Well are you going to keep staring at me Emma or let me inside?"

"Oh sorry," Emma responded. She still made no effort to move. Seeing Regina in one of her suits all but destroyed Emma.

"Seriously Sheriff Swan."

"Come in." Emma returned to the living space where she had rearranged the furniture. She took a seat on the couch. Regina sat on the opposite end. "So what brings you by Regina? Mary Margret driving you crazy?"

"The woman insists on coming by everyday to talk. Even when she sees me leaving the house she wants to stop me and talk my ears off. I'm teleporting to and from my car at this point."

Emma wanted to laugh but Regina was clearly irritated. And with everything that was going on Emma didn't want to be the new target of the brunette's ire.

"Anyway, I wanted to stop by and see how you were adjusting to things. I would imagine it is very different than when the idiots were here."

"Yeah they are. There's more space and more quite."

Regina looked at the younger woman across from her. She was sure Emma was hiding something. Since breaking up with Captain Guyliner, she had become slightly withdrawn and disheveled. It was unlike Emma to be so quiet. They were friends and Regina was determined to help the sheriff if she could. She spoke up and broke the silence. "I also wanted to know how you if you are faring any better since sending the one handed wonder on his way."

"I'm fine. Mary Margret keeps trying to set me up on dates. She even invited one to dinner last night. Remy from the French restaurant in town. He's a nice guy but he looks like a rat."

"He was a rat once. From what I have gathered he was also quite the cook as a rodent. "

"He's the cooking rat from Ratatouille? Why can't this town be normal?"

"Because this is not a normal town. But right now I want to know what is going on with you Emma. I know you just as well as you know me. Remember, we are friends so let me help."

Emma had to tell someone. Regina was here and obviously concerned about her. She just didn't want the woman to keep her from seeing Henry. Their son had become everything to Emma. "This stays between us for now. Even Mary Margret can't know about this."

"Your secret will be safe with me Emma." Regina was struck by the irony that she was being asked to keep a secret of her former enemy's daughter. Life was truly stranger than fiction.

"I think I should start at the beginning. When I was about 15 I had ran away from the foster home I was in at the time. I was barely surviving by stealing and scavenging food, sleeping in abandoned homes, and all of that. One day I was in a store shoplifting when I meet this girl. Her name was Lilly and she saved me from juvie that day. She had a credit card and we used it on food. Later that night we came across this really nice vacation house. We listened to music and danced, played video games, stayed up late, gorged on junk food, watched movies. We had complete unsupervised freedom for over three months."

 _Emma was so happy that she had meet Lilly. For the first time in her life, Emma had a true friend. She and Lilly had so much in common. Both girls liked the same music, the same video games, the same potato chips, they even wore the same size clothes and shoes. And thanks to Lilly having a stolen credit card, she and Emma were able to go on a small shopping spree. It had been over a year since Emma had anything new to ware. If Lilly hadn't been with her at the department store, the blonde teenager would have been completely lost. She had never been shopping in a store like that before._

 _Now they were back at the house they had broken into and were waiting for the frozen pizza in the oven to finish baking._

 _"What's that on your wrist," Emma asked her now best friend._

 _"A birthmark."_

 _"It's pretty cool. Shaped like a star." For Emma, everything about Lilly was cool. She had a great smile, she was a total bad ass, and could hold her own against Emma in Mortal Kombat._

 _"Thanks. How about I give you one? That way we can be like sisters." Lilly walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. After opening and looking in various drawers, she found what she was looking for. She returned to the couch and sat next to Emma. She uncapped the green marker she had found and drew a star on Emma's right wrist in the same place as her own birth mark. "There. Now we'll be friends forever."_

 _Lilly gave Emma the sweetest and most sincere smile the young girl had ever seen. Soon she became very aware of Lilly's hand still on her wrist. A strange sensation came over her body. Emma felt her heart rate speed up, her breathing was faster, she felt a strange pull in her lower abdomen. Without thinking she leaned over and placed her lips on Lilly's._

 _At first the other girl didn't respond but after a few seconds, she pressed her lips harder onto Emma's. It was chaste and innocent in the way that only a first kiss could be. Before now Emma had never wanted to kiss anyone. It was even more thrilling to have Lilly kiss her back. When they pulled away from each other, the pull Emma first felt was now a throbbing sensation between her legs._

 _"Wow. I really liked that," Lilly said._

 _"Me too. I never kissed anyone before. Can I kiss you again?" Lilly nodded her agreement. Emma leaned forward again but her stomach growled._

 _"I think we should wait until after we eat," the brunette girl said._

 _"Yeah that would be a good idea."_

 _The girls made their way into the kitchen and removed the pizza from the oven. They cut it into slices and served themselves. Before they returned to the sofa, Emma put in the movie they had decided to watch. The girls' sat next to each other and enjoyed their food. As they ate, the two watched each other more than the movie._

"After that night, we became increasingly more intimate with each other. Often it was simple things like holding hands and some pretty intense make out sessions. We came close to having sex the night before we finally got caught by her dad and the police."

"Did you ever see her after that?"

"I did actually. But the reunion was short lived and didn't end well. Anyway, I never gave my time with her much thought until I was in jail. I had lots of free time to think about my life and where it was headed. But I wasn't ready to face the truth about myself."

"Emma, are you bisexual," Regina probed.

"Actually Regina, I'm gay. To be honest I've known I am a lesbian for a long time. I just haven't been honest with anyone about it including myself. But being with Killian was sort of the straw that broke the camel's back. I was so unhappy with him." The blonde fell silent.

Regina sat there and studied the blonde. She really wasn't surprised at this revelation. Regina always had her suspicions about Emma's sexuality.

The sheriff spoke up again. "When I ended things with him, he told me that I needed to be honest. He accused me of being with Ruby or Mulan. But he was also really insulted by me breaking up with him. He made it feel like my being with him was a favor and I should be grateful he was dating me. He even said that dating him was so he could help me give David and Mary Margret more grandchildren."

"He said that to you?" If the imitation of a man had been around, Regina would have turned him into the pig that he was. Then she would have made a ham out of him and served him up at Thanksgiving dinner. Although she was sure it would taste like rum considering that was half of the pirate's daily diet. "Well honestly Emma I'm not sure why you wasted your time with him in the first place. But back to what you just said."

"Right. Well after that I started doing a lot of thinking and a good deal of crying."

"Being gay is not something one should cry about Miss Swan."

"So you're ok with this? I can keep seeing Henry?"

Regina looked at Emma as if she had three heads. "You're an idiot. Of course you can see Henry. And yes I'm very much ok with you being gay." The brunette reached over and grabbed Emma's hands in hers. "You had my back at times when we both hated other. So I will be here for you now Emma."

Hearing those words meant so much to Emma at that moment. "For the record I never hated you. You were more like an overbearing big sister."

"Why would you think I would be upset about you being gay anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," the blonde stated in a dismissive manner. "Like you just said, I'm an idiot."

"Well the Charmings are your parents," Regina teased her lightly. "In the Enchanted Forest it was not unheard of for two people of the same sex to be together. Actually, I myself am what people in this world would consider bisexual. I've had both men and women in my bed."

"Really?" Emma was curious and turned on by this new information. Never in a million years did she think Regina Fucking Mills would be into women outside of friendship.

"Yes. Is Miss Lucas the woman who has your eye?"

"What?"

"Most of the town believes the two of you are far more than friends."

Emma was surprised to hear this. She had no idea she was in the town's gossip mill. What was more surprising was that people thought she and Ruby were intimate partners. How could she not know any of this? Why hadn't Ruby said anything? The lanky brunette kept up with the gossip in town more than anyone else Emma knew.

"You seem shocked by this."

"I am. I've never known there were rumors going around me and Ruby."

"Well the way you two hit it off when you first arrived in town had everyone buzzing."

"Ruby is nice as a friend. But I don't think we could ever date. She's the text book example of the lone wolf. Pun fully intended," she joked.

Regina rolled her eyes. And then she saw it. The carefree look was back on Emma's face. The blonde was so much more beautiful when she was at ease and relaxed.

"I wasn't in love with Killian but I do want to take a break before getting involved with anyone else."

"Of course dear." A long but comfortable silence filled the partly furnished room. Finally, Regina had to ask who Emma had feeling for because she really wanted to know. The woman could potentially be around their son as a third mother. "If not the wolf then what woman in Storybrooke would you date?"

Emma tried not to panic. That was the one thing she had hoped Regina wouldn't ask. It was the one question she had wanted to avoid. "Honestly, no one at the moment. Like I said I want time to be alone after Killian. Not to mention all that has been going on in town lately is keeping me pretty busy."

Regina smiled at the woman. Those things may have been true, but Regina suspected that there was more Emma wasn't telling her. Once again, she dropped the matter and let the blonde have her space. "I'm glad you talked to me Emma."

"So am I." Their chat made Emma feel much better. She could put more of her focus back to looking for Belle and investigating the murders. Now was not the time to tell Regina about her attraction to the older woman. It was encouraging that she was bisexual, but Emma really needed to catch this murder and find Belle. Plus, she still needed to tell her parents and their son. "How do you think Henry will handle it?"

"Honestly I think our son will be just fine. Like me, he only wants to see you happy."

* * *

Regina had a weekend meeting and couldn't join the new search for the missing bookworm. So Emma was with Ruby and Pocahontas at the mines. This had been the one place they hadn't looked. She had been surprised that the native woman had joined her and Ruby. She was still new in town but seemed to be fitting in nicely. It also seemed she a knack for healing so she had taken the job as the nurse at the elementary school.

They were at the entrance that leads to the elevator shaft. It didn't felt like more than three and a half years had passed since Emma had rescued Henry and Dr. Hopper from the collapsing mines at this very spot. Ruby was sniffing around trying to pick up Belle's scent. It was just after 8am so they had plenty of time to search. But Emma didn't want to out here all day. She just wanted to finish getting the apartment arranged for her week with Henry.

She also wanted to meet this girl Lilo who had him so smitten. Part of her was not surprised that he had moved on from Ava so quickly. He was a thirteen year old boy who was just discovering things like, sex, love, romance and relationships. Things for her had been different at that age. Emma knew she liked to look at girls more than boys but she had no clue what it was. She was just doing her best to survive one of the worst foster homes she had been in. So she didn't have time to explore her feelings until she meet Lily. Pocahontas spoke to her at that moment, drawing Emma out of her musings.

"Have you always been the sheriff of the village?"

Emma smiled at the woman. The terms she used for most of the things and people in town were endearing. She was also one of the most curious people Emma had met. "No. Before me was a guy named Graham."

"What happened to him?"

"He died." Emma knew that the woman she loved had changed but it was still painful to think about Graham's death. She and the former huntsman had become friends. There were times when she missed him.

"Do you think we will find your missing friend today?"

"I hope so," she sighed. She and Regina could use Belle's help. If anyone could find answers to the impossible questions, it was the blue-eyed librarian.

The trio continued on in silence. They crossed a small stream and made their way deeper into the woods. Emma was thankful for Ruby being with them. She was in a part of the Storybrooke forest that she did not even know existed. The underbrush was dense and canopy from the trees was thick.

"Ruby." Her furry friend made her way to the blonde and stopped. She gave Emma a questioning gaze. "Do you know this part of the woods?"

The wolf replied with a bark. "Ruff."

"Is this where Belle's scent has lead you?" Another bark.

"Are we close," Emma asked.

The wolf moved her head from side to side to indicate that they were not close. But at least Ruby had the young woman's scent to follow. Ruby turned and continued in the direction they had been walking in.

"You are one of the few people I have ever seen who can communicate with animals," Pocahontas stated. "In my village I am the only person with this gift."

"Well Ruby isn't a normal animal. She's…," Emma was unsure if she should tell the native woman about Ruby being a werewolf. In all honesty, it wasn't Emma's business to tell. "She's special to us." Ruby was special but the new arrival to town didn't need to know how from her. Once she was back to her normal self, Ruby could explain her power to the silky haired brunette if she chose to.

The two women made small talk on occasion. Emma was explaining what a smart phone was to Pocahontas when Ruby let out single bark. They walked up next to her and stopped at the edge of the wood line. There was a small plot of empty land but nothing else. No fencing, no buildings of any sort, no vehicles, nothing. But Emma did pick up on magic. Nothing to strong but it was there. It had to be a cloaking protection spell. Something was being hidden from view. Without her magic, she never would have guessed something was amiss in the open and spacious clearing.

"This place is strange. The atmosphere and flow of energy are different," Pocahontas says.

"How do you know that," Emma quarries.

"I can feel it. I have a deep connection with nature. Something here is not as it should be. It is making things unbalanced."

"Yeah. I sense it too. Do you have magic?"

"No I do not. I was not chosen by my ancestors to receive that girt. But as I said, I do have a very strong connection with the natural world."

"Well we should get back to town. I need to tell Regina and Tinkerbell what we've found."

"The two of you aren't going anywhere."

Both women turn around and look at the source of the voice. Emma couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sydney Glass. Where have you been?"

"Locked away thanks to Regina. But now I'm free and back to my old self," the former genie replied.

"That much is obvious, but what are you doing out here?"

"It doesn't matter. Just know that this is where you die Swan."

Emma and Pocahontas were thrown back several yards by a strong blast of magic. It took Emma a few seconds to recover. Once on her feet again, she saw no site of Sydney. She focused her energy and magic to try and get a fix on his residual magical signature. Before she could get a chance to do that, she was blasted again from behind. Then she felt herself being lifted into the air. Her body was a good 12 feet off the ground before she was slammed into the Earth. The pain of broken ribs was immediate. This time around she was much slower to get up. But before she could check on Pocahontas, she was being chocked by an invisible hand. Once again she was slammed into the Earth. The thud of her head would probably result in a concussion.

"I hope trying to find that troublesome librarian was worth your life. If I learned one thing while being locked away like a criminal, it's that no one is worth your life. No matter who they are."

"Sounds like y-you are still in love w-w-with Regina," Emma gasped.

"Regina is dead to me like you are about to be."

Just then a flash of dark fur took the man down from behind. Emma fell to the ground. She saw Ruby biting Sydney's hands and arms. Then everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

T/W: Some sex in this chapter during a dream sequence. Skip it if you wish.

Chapter 7

Emma awoke to something cold and wet touching her face. Then she felt hair. Lots and lots of hair. She opened her eyes with extremely blurry vision. All she could see was a pair of yellow eyes. Ruby was trying to rouse her to her senses again.

"I'm awake Ruby. Thanks. Is Pocahontas ok?" Ruby gave a soft bark to answer yes.

The blonde looked across from her to see the woman picking herself up and making her way over to where she was. As Emma's vision cleared slightly, she brought herself to her knees slowly. Her head was spinning and she was on the verge of passing out again.

"Sheriff Emma you are hurt. Try not to move."

"Wasn't planning on it. I'm not sure I can make it back to town on foot." She was hurt and tired from her unexpected encounter with Sydney. Looking around, she didn't see his body so he must have escaped. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Because I can get us to town without walking. Just take my hand." The woman placed her warm, gentle hand into Emma's while the blonde placed her right hand on Ruby's neck. She summoned the last of her energy and teleported them to the hospital. She smiles to herself when she sees they are safely in the lobby at Storybrooke General. Regina was right all along. Her magic was powerful. Then the world went dark again.

* * *

Regina and Henry had just walked into the mansion. She went to her study to put the books she had gotten from Gold's shop on her desk. The short stack was bound to have answers about the creature that had killed Will and King George. Her phone went off and she was annoyed to see that Mary Margret was calling her. She wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Miss Blanchard. What can I do for you?"

"It's Emma. She's been hurt really bad and is in the hospital." The school teacher was clearly upset. Regina was sure she had been crying. She was on the verge of tears herself.

"I'm on my way with Henry." She hangs up the phone and calls to Henry as she returns to the foyer. Her son is at the banister within a few minutes. "Get your coat and shoes back on. We have to go to the hospital. Your mom has been hurt."

"What? Is she going to be ok? What happened to her?"

"I don't know sweetheart. But please get your shoes back on and we will find out once we arrive."

Without asking further questions, the teenager returns to his room. When he is finished, Henry descends the stairs two at a time. "I'm ready."

They got into Regina's car and head to the hospital in silence. Mother and son are lost in their own thoughts about the blonde who is the third member of their small family unit.

"Do you think ma will be ok?"

"Yes I do. Emma is a strong woman. She has survived some of the worse things that this world has thrown at her. It also helps that she is stubborn."

Once Regina parked the car in the Storybrooke General Hospital parking lot, the duo make their way into the lobby. Without even having to ask, they are given Emma's room number by a nurse who had been the former queen's personal healer in the Enchanted Forest. Regina teleports them to the third floor. The two walk the short distance down the hall to room 303. She sees Pocahontas standing in the hallway.

"Pocahontas, what are you doing here?"

"I was with Emma and Ruby looking for Belle. We started at the mines and were eventually lead by Ruby to a clearing in the woods. When we arrived, Emma and I both were able to sense that something was wrong. We both believe there is magic and it's being used to hide something. Then out of nowhere a man named Sydney Glass appeared and attacked us. Ruby was able to stop him from further attacking and hurting Emma. Then he disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. He did not say why he was in the woods. He also seemed upset by about you."

Mary Margret spoke up when she heard that last part. "Sydney Glass. I thought he left town?"

"Not exactly. Last I knew he was in the mental ward of the hospital."

"Why was he in there Regina," the shorter brunette asked.

"I put him there when he was losing his grip with reality."

"Are you serious?!" Mary Margret was done playing nice with Regina. Things were going fine until once again her past came back to haunt all of them. "So my little girl is in the hospital because of your past misdeeds."

"How dare you make this my fault."

"That's because it is. You made that man your slave and then hid him away when you were done with him. It's because of you all this happened."

"Grams that's not fair. You can't blame mom for what happened."

"Henry you're still young so you don't know everything she has done."

"My son knows everything about me including how you couldn't keep a secret." Regina stepped up to Mary Margret's personal space. She looked at the woman with an intense, cold gaze. Had she still been the Evil Queen, the insipid teacher would've been a pile of ash by now. "Why Glass is back after all of this time is beyond me. Nor do I know how he escaped from the hospital. Now I'm going to go check on my friend and make sure she's ok."

"No you're not. Emma is not safe with you around." The pale woman was furious. "Your past is once again haunting us."

"Mary Margret that's enough," David said from behind his wife. "Regina has a right to see Emma. What happened to Emma was not her fault."

"You are taking her side over mine?" She turned around quicker than a pit viper to face her husband. The pixie haired woman was astonished that David was taking Regina's side.

"Yes. Regina is a mother to our grandson. That means she's a part of our family now."

"Yeah Grams. Gramps is right. And ma wouldn't like this fighting anymore than I do." The young man turned and went into the room the check on his birth mother. He was more concerned with her wellbeing than all the arguing the adults were doing. He hoped that they could resolve their disagreement before Emma woke up.

Regina was surprised that David had come to her defense. "Snow I think you and I need to have a talk."

"There's nothing we need to talk about David." Mary Margret turned and walked to the elevator.

"I'm sorry about that Regina. I don't think she meant it."

"How charming of you to think that. But your wife meant every word of what she said."

"Even if she did, that's no reason for her to be angry with you. Go see Emma." He went to the elevators to catch up with his wife.

* * *

This time when Emma woke, she felt warm hands caressing her face. She opened her emerald eyes to a pair of milk chocolate ones. Regina. Emma tried to sit up but the pain was too much.

"Don't try to sit up Emma. Just rest."

"Hey ma. I'm so happy you're awake. You gave mom and I a scare."

Emma gave her son a small smile. "Sorry kid," she crocked out past dry lips.

"I'll go get you some water from the nurse's station," Regina said.

"How are you feeling Henry?"

"I'm ok. Not sure how mom is doing. She was pretty upset when we got the news about you being hurt."

"It's because she cares," Emma replied.

"Yeah I know. And I think it's awesome you two are finally getting along."

"Here you are Emma." Regina reentered the room with a cup and a pitcher of water. She set the pitcher down on the nightstand next to Emma's bed. "Take slow sips so you don't choke," she instructed as she held the straw to the blonde's lips.

Emma was instantly relieved by the cold and refreshing beverage. "Thank you."

"I wish I had known that Sydney was out of his magic lamp so to speak."

"Regina, you can't blame yourself."

"Well your mother seems to think otherwise," she spat. The mayor didn't want to add to the blonde's stress but the irritation was still fresh in her mind and it just came out.

"Wait what?"

"Grams blamed mom for you being hurt. She said that you being in the hospital was because of mom's past misdeeds," Henry spoke up when his older mom had failed to answer.

"Where are they?"

"Your mother stormed off after your father came to my defense."

Emma was not surprised to hear that her mother had once again overreacted to a situation where Regina was involved. But she was pleasantly surprised by her father.

"I shouldn't have even said anything. You don't need to be stressed while in the hospital."

"Don't worry about it Regina." She needed to know all of what happened in the woods that day. "Kid can you give me and your mom a few minutes alone? I need to talk with her about something important."

"Sure but try not to take too long. I'm getting hungry."

"We will go to Granny's after we have our talk and say goodnight to Emma," Regina reassured him.

"Ok." He smiled and hugged his blonde mother and stepped back into the hallway.

"We need to come up with a plan to rescue Belle. Ruby was able to track her to the place we think she is being held."

"Yes. Pocahontas mentioned that the three of you had found a place protected by magic."

"We did. Then Sydney ambushed us," Emma said in an irritated tone. Even as a bails bond person she had always been steps ahead of her mark. But she had been caught off guard this time. "He's got magic. And he's super pissed at you. He wants to kill you Regina."

"I'm not surprised by that. He was a very old and very powerful genie before being trapped in my mirror. However, he can be stopped. Sydney let's his emotions get in the way of his thinking."

"What do you have in mind," the blonde asked.

"An ambush of my own."

"Regina, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go against Sydney alone."

"I appreciate your concern Miss Swan but I'm completely capable of handling the magic man by myself." The finality in Regina's tone let Emma know that it was no longer open for discussion. The brunette had figured out how she wanted to take care of Sydney so Emma would let her carryout her plan. She just needed to convince the stubborn woman to take back up with her.

* * *

Rumble sat at his spinning wheel making another basket of gold thread. He should've known better than to trust Glass with Belle's safety. Evil Bitch Regina had found him and disposed of him. Now Belle was back in the picture. It was clear that she made her choice. If she didn't want to be protected by him then she could die with the rest of the heroes. He loved the girl dearly but he would not allow his feelings to make him weak anymore.

Once he was able to bring his newest allies into this realm, his former wife would regret banishing him from town. The entire town would regret ever getting in his way and stopping him from separating himself from that damn dagger. He was the Dark One. And no one, not even his estranged wife got the best of the Dark One.

* * *

Emma sat in the family room of Regina's mansion by the fireplace nursing a glass of warm non-alcoholic cider. She had been in the hospital four days before she was released. Regina and Henry had stayed with her most of the time. David and Mulan stopped by between shifts. And Granny had even snuck in with Ruby after hours. The only person she didn't see had been Mary Margret. But she didn't want to see her at the moment anyway. The woman had been completely out of line when she accosted Regina outside of her hospital room. They hadn't even spoken when Emma had been released and passed each other in the lobby of the medical facility. She made it clear to David that she wouldn't talk to Mary Margret until she apologized to Regina-for everything.

Sheriff Swan was staying with Regina and Henry at the mansion until she was completely better. The woman had outright refused to let Emma stay alone at her apartment. Regina didn't trust the blonde to go to all her check up appointments or stay on schedule with her medication. She was feeling better considering how badly she had been hurt. Three ribs had been broken (two on the right and one on the left), her collar bone had been broken, a concussion, her right shoulder had been dislocated, and she had fractured her right wrist. She had some serious bruises and cuts on her face but they were healing and Dr. Whale said she shouldn't have any scares.

The last thing Emma wanted was to have Regina around 24/7. It was a constant reminder of what she couldn't have. The brunette had started working from home. She only went out for meetings, shopping, or taking Henry to the places he needed to go. Other than that, she was at home nursing Emma. The sheriff was pleasantly surprised with Regina's bedside manner. The older woman was gentle, patient, and she had warm hands. She gave Emma the sweetest smiles and food that was way better than the hospital.

For Emma, things were becoming hopeless. She was having a hard time keeping her feeling in check. She was outright ogling the older woman at times. The blonde was going to have to do something soon. But she knew Regina was out of her league. The older brunette was classy, smart, beautiful, and sophisticated. Emma was just a mildly attractive, runaway, high school dropout, with a criminal history.

The click clack of heels told Emma that Regina had just come from picking up Henry and shopping for the week.

"Hey," the blonde said when Regina came into view.

"Hey," the woman replied.

"So are you cooking dinner or will it be Henry?" Their son was turning into quite the cook.

"I will be cooking dinner. And the menu is pizza thanks to our son. Sun dried tomatoes, asiago and mozzarella cheese, pine nuts, shallots, minced garlic, artichokes, and red pepper flakes for the toppings, with a tossed salad. Do you need anything before I start dinner dear?"

"No. I have my phone. I'm trying to beat a level on Temple Run."

"Well just call if you need anything."

"Ok."

An hour later, Henry, Regina, and Emma were seated around the table in the dining room.

Regina and Henry were busy talking. But Emma was zoned out. The previous dose of pain meds she took was wearing off. However, that wasn't her issue. She could deal with the pain.

"Ma are you ok?"

"Yeah. So how was school?"

"It was fun. Lilo and I were partnered in science class today. She's really smart so I don't have to do most of the work like when I have labs with other people."

"That's great Henry. This is the same girl you like right?"

His blush was telling. Unlike Emma, Regina was not thrilled with the news that her son was interested in this new girl. She knew nothing about her or her family. "I would like to meet this girl before the holidays arrive," she said.

"Sure mom. I think you guys will really like her. She's sweet and her dog Stitch is super funny. And he will eat anything you give him."

"That's lovely dear." Regina looked over at Emma and the blonde woman had become quite again. What was wrong with her this time?

"She sounds like a nice girl kid. I look forward to meeting her." Emma figured this would be a good time to tell Henry about her sexuality. "Henry, there's something important I need to tell you."

"You're not backing out of arcade day are you?" Arcade day was something they did on occasion to spend quality time together. They would wake up in order to get to the arcade when it opened at 10, play games, and gorge on junk food until the place closed at 6.

"Never. I still need to beat your high score on Fix-It Felix Jr. This is more important. It's something about me. Your mom knows already." Looking over at Regina, the brunette gave her an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath and gathered her nerves. "I…I'm a lesbian Henry. I like other women."

"I know what a lesbian is. So you don't have to explain it."

"But are you ok with it? You have the mayor and the sheriff for parents and-"

"Ma, you're an idiot." Yep. He was Regina's son. "Of course I'm ok with it. Like mom, I just want you to be happy."

Emma looked over at Regina again. The woman had the biggest smirk on her lips. It was her "I told you so" face. Not that Emma doubted the older woman but Henry had echoed her exact words.

"Well thank you Henry. That means a lot to me."

"It's true. Oh and watch out for Ava. She has a really big crush on you."

For Emma, that couldn't have gone any better. Her son was growing into such a wonderful young man. "Thanks for the warning kid."

"I can ask Lilo to come over this Sunday and I can cook dinner for us."

"Sunday it is." Regina hoped this girl was as nice as her son made her out to be.

"May I be excused and call Lilo? I want to tell her since we don't have school tomorrow. I've already finished all my homework."

"Clear you place at the table and put your dishes in the dishwasher."

"Thanks mom." He stood from his chair and went into the kitchen. On his way upstairs, he gave both of his mothers a hug then continued to his room.

"When will you trust the things I tell you when it concerns our son?" Regina was smiling at Emma with a smug look on her face. She was so gorgeous at that moment. Emma wanted to take Regina right there on the spot. But she knew she couldn't.

"Is that your way of saying, 'I told you so'?"

"Yes it is."

"Glad to see I don't need to encourage you to gloat. Need help clearing the table?"

"No Emma. Don't you dare help me with clear the table. You are still injured. Just relax and go play one of your games."

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive. Now go. Don't forget what I'm capable of," she stated.

"I know what you are capable of. But I wonder what other tricks you have." Crap! Emma couldn't believe that just came out of her mouth.

"Oh I have lots of tricks I could show you dear." Emma saw the mischievous glint Regina had in her eyes. Was she enjoying this?

Emma felt herself start to blush. She wished she had a comeback, but the way Regina was looking at her made her brain stop working.

* * *

 _Regina was by the fireplace. Her olive skin had a golden glow from the flames. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat. The new Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest was on her knees, hands bound behind her back. Her jaw ached. Her tongue was becoming numb. But she didn't let up. She was determined to give the blonde in front of her a fifth orgasm for the night._

 _The taste of her lover was different. It tasted like cinnamon and a hint of grilled cheese? But she continued on as hands stroked her dark hair. The moans and cries of pleasure signaled that Mal was close. She needed to make the blonde come before her tongue gave out and her jaw locked up. Regina had been at it for almost an hour._

 _Mal had been extra sadistic to Regina that night. Being the Evil Queen, Regina did enjoy dishing out pain. But with the blonde she enjoyed receiving it just as much. Tonight had not been any different. She was doing her best to stay focused on satisfying the other woman. Regina had been wound up and was beyond ready for her own release. The ache between her legs was painful. When Mal decided she deserved her orgasm, Regina knew she was going to cum hard and quickly._

 _"Yes. That's it. Lick me Regina," the blonde panted._

 _Regina? Mal never called her by her name during their sexual encounters. But she was soon distracted by the hands pressing her head closer to the blonde covered pussy her face was buried in._

 _"Oh Gods yes." She felt a flood of cum squirt into her mouth. Regina swallowed as much as she could but it just kept coming. Soon her mouth, chin, and top of her breast were covered with the blonde's juices._

 _"That was incredible Regina. I love you."_

 _The Queen looked up and saw Emma Swan staring down at her with a look of complete satisfaction on her face._

Regina awoke with a start. Looking at her clock, it was just after 2am. She plopped back against her pillow and sighed. She had become use to the dreams of her and Mal together. But never had Emma been in Mal's place. Never had she even had fantasies of the sheriff. But obviously tonight had been different. Maybe it was their brief flirtation after dinner. Maybe it was their new friendship. Maybe it was something more.

* * *

Regina was downstairs drinking her second cup of coffee when Emma finally came into the kitchen. Regina had given her the guest room that was on the first floor. She didn't want Emma walking up and down the stairs.

"Morning Regina," she greeted the brunette.

"Morning Emma. Sleep well I take it?"

"As well as I can with broken bones."

"I'm surprised that you haven't used your healing magic to help you along."

Emma smiled. She had forgotten to use that skill. "Sometimes I forget the things I am capable of." She closed her eyes and the bruising on her face had lessened. She was also able to breathe better and the pain wasn't as bad. She'd do the simple healing spell Regina had taught her again tomorrow. Emma didn't want to use too much of her energy at the moment. "So, should we talk to Belle today? She's had a few days to rest. Figured we should find out what she knows while it's still fresh in her memory."

Belle had been surprised but grateful when Regina and Ruby had found her at the house in the woods. Sterling had tried to stop them from leaving but Ruby had made quick work of him. The man was now sitting in a cell at the sheriff's station. She had a short but intense battle with Sydney.

Regina had returned to town with the girl. Belle had gone to see her father. Since then, the young bookworm had been keeping to herself.

"Of course. I will call and see when and where I can meet with Miss French."

"We do this together Regina. I'm hurt not dead."

Emma had a strength to her that was very much like Regina's. Not just mental and physical strength, but emotional and spiritual strength too. She didn't take shit from Regina or anyone else. She did things her way if it could get results. Ether she had David's family genes or her parents personality traits skipped a generation. Emma should be way more of an emotional wreck than she was, but that strength she carried was part of what made her so beautiful as a person. She pushed back when she was backed into a corner. Regina was proud to call such a strong woman her friend.

"Very well Emma. Just let me know if you start to get tired or need medicine for any pain you may feel."

* * *

After having a light breakfast with Henry, the two women got into the mayor's black Mercedes and drove to the library. They found Belle in the back sitting at a study table. There were several books on the table and floor. Some of them were volumes that even Regina didn't recognize. Gold had amassed quite the collection of rare books. The older brunette wondered what else the imp had hidden away in his shop. Maybe Belle would grant her access to his store once this was all over with.

Looking up from the book she had in front of her, she smiled sweetly at the two approaching women.

"You're a site for sore eyes Belle," Emma stated when she stopped at the table.

"So are you," the young girl replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing quite well. So is my father now that I'm back safe."

"We are glad you could talk to us."

"Of course. My father wanted me to stay home longer but I was starting to go crazy. I love him dearly, but he's been overbearing and overprotective of me since I've returned." She had stayed with Maurice since Regina and Ruby rescued her five days ago.

The mayor and sheriff took seats at the table.

"So why were you kidnapped in the first place," Regina asked.

"All Sydney had said was that Rumple wanted to protect me. But he never said from what. I couldn't get a thing out of him or that other guy Sterling. Which I believe the man is enthralled to Rumple."

"Why?"

"He's mindless in his actions. He also doesn't speak."

"Well he wasn't like that when I saw him at the diner," Emma stated.

"Maybe not. It's a strong possibility that whatever Rumple did to the man hadn't taken full effect yet."

The mayor spoke up asking, "So if Gold was working with Sydney and sent Sterling to town, what are the chances that he has a hand in the two murders?" Regina didn't think that Gold would have any dealings in Storybrooke since being banished. But then again, the man had a way of ruining the happiness of others. He would show up or do things that were totally unexpected. But he could still be dealt with. It just wasn't going to be easy. When it came to that imp, nothing was easy.

"Well I'm not sure. Like you I haven't been able to find anything matching the prints you showed me. What I have left to read is on the table. Maybe I will get lucky but it doesn't look promising."

"We really appreciate all that you have done Belle," Emma said. "Just don't burn yourself out by doing so much too soon."

"I won't. Plus I have been working with Tinkerbell over the past day. The two of us should be able to figure this out."

"Sounds like a plan. So what else did Sydney say?"

"Sydney kept Rumple's plans to himself. But if he felt like I needed to be out of the way and protected then I imagine that it's nothing good for anyone in Storybrooke. Or he's trying to win me over which won't happen again."

Regina and Emma exchanged a quick glance at each other. The finality in Belle's tone told the duo that the librarian was serious. It seemed that the girl was tired of the lies and tricks used on her by her former husband. Not that ether woman could blame her. Regina was defiantly not one to be manipulated. She knew the blonde across from her felt the same way. Neal and Hook were just hiccups as far as the mayor was concerned. So was Hood if she were being completely honest with herself.

* * *

Ruby was sitting outside the diner when she smelled her. The wolf stepped onto the side walk and spotted Belle across the street locking up the library. She made her way to the auburn haired girl and stopped a few feet behind her. She gave a soft bark to notify Belle of her presence. When she turned around, Ruby was greeted with the sweetest smile she had ever seen. A smile the wolf dreamed of waking up to everyday.

"Hey Ruby. Are you here to walk me home?"

"Ruff."

"That's so sweet of you."

Belle had called her sweet. The wolf wanted to run until she passed out from exhaustion she was so happy. But she would settle for walking Belle home. She wanted to be in her human form so bad. The whole time Belle had been missing, Ruby was miserable. She didn't go running, she didn't go hunting for fun, or even for food. Granny had given her raw steaks from the freezer when her ribs started to show. She had been so worried about the girl.

Ruby had hated being ambushed by Sydney when she, Emma, and Pocahontas had finally found Belle's location. All she wanted was to be reunited with her friend and the person she believed to be the love of her life. The wolf could smell her scent and she could feel her presence. Nothing, not even magic could mask Belle's unique smell from her. Ruby had been thrilled when Regina had invited her along for the second time. She was able to keep Sterling at bay while Regina got rid of the genie.

"I'm sorry if I'm quiet tonight. This just reminds me of Will. I last saw him alive when he walked me home."

Ruby gave a soft whimper and looked at her with big yellow eyes. The wolf understood. She had killed and eaten her former boyfriend Peter. From that point on she had refrained from getting serious. At first it was because of the pain and guilt she felt over his death. It turned into a habit because she didn't want to hurt anyone else. But Bell was different. The bookworm was just so nice and super smart. She always smelled like cherries and sunshine. It gave Ruby comfort to be around the blue eyed beauty. The wolf nudged the girls hand with her nose.

"I knew you'd understand. Gods I wish you could talk right now."

"Ruff, woof, woof."

Belle smiled. "Not sure what that means, but I appreciate the escort." The two continued on in silence the last two blocks to the house Belle once shared with Rumple.

"Well this is it." Belle opened the small gate to the path that lead to the porch. She walked through and was surprised to see Ruby run up the short distance to the front door. Belle watched with intense azure eyes as Ruby sniffed around the door and porch. She was checking for intruders. Finally, a single bark told Belle that Ruby was satisfied her home was safe.

"Thank you Ruby." Belle reached down to rub the top of the wolf's head and scratch behind her ears. Ruby loved feeling the girl's hands running through her fur. "Wow. Your fur is really soft."

That sent Ruby's tail into overdrive. As soon as she was in her human form again, she was going to tell Belle everything. She was going to tell her about her dreams of them being together. Ruby wanted her to know that she would do anything to protect Belle. The girl had to know that both she and her inner wolf had chosen Belle to be her mate. But more than anything, Ruby wanted Belle to know how much she loved her.

* * *

The next morning, Belle woke and saw that it had been snowing outside. It was the earliest she had seen it snow in Storybrooke. Usually this didn't happen until mid December but it was early October. The night's were also lasting longer than usual for this time of year. She thought nothing else of it as she went about her morning routine. She made herself a light breakfast of a cinnamon bagel with cream cheese and English breakfast tea.

Once she was dressed, the young woman made her way out the door to the library. She smiled when she saw Ruby on her front porch waiting for her.

"Ruby! Did you stay out here all night?"

The wolf barked and turned her head to look up the street.

"Well I'm glad you had the sense to get out of the cold. Anyway, good morning."

"Ruff."

Belle smiled at her friend. "It's good to know that I have a guardian angel. Even if it's one that's covered in fur." The wolf and the librarian made their way back into town. As they walked, Belle talked to Ruby about her current situation. "I'm working really hard with Tinkerbell, Emma, and Regina to figure this out. And that includes why you can't transform back to being human. I won't stop until we figure this out Ruby." As they continued to walk, Belle began to tell Ruby about her plans to improve the library. She wanted to add new books, some computers, and a section for teens. The auburn haired girl also wanted to start a reading for rewards program.

They were enjoying each other's company when Ruby stopped. She was looking at something in the sky. Suddenly she started barking franticly.

"Ruby what are you barking at? I don't see anything." Belle was straining to see what had Ruby so worked up.

"Belle is everything alright?" It was Dr. Hopper being dragged to Belle by Pongo.

"I'm not sure Archie. Ruby and I were walking back to town and she started barking."

"Yeah. Pongo all but dragged me over here when he heard her." The Dalmatian was now barking as franticly as Ruby was.

Then slowly, Belle saw a small dot in the sky. "Wait. I see something right over there." She pointed at the skyline where Maple Street ended. The dot soon turned into a bigger dot.

"I see it now too. What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure but looks like we will find out really soon."

As they made their way up the sidewalk, Ruby took off running to the end of the street. Pongo almost ripped the doctor's arm off trying to chase after the wolf. Soon the dot was no longer a dot. The doctor and the librarian watched in shock and curiosity as the shape of a person came into view. When the person was a few feet off the ground, the duo couldn't believe their eyes when they saw a woman.

She landed on the ground with poise and grace that could only be rivaled by Regina Mills.

"Good day to you." By this time Ruby and Pongo were both quite and watching the woman with the same curiosity as their human counterparts.

"Hello."

"My name is Mary. Mary Poppins." The woman closed her umbrella and tucked it under her arm. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Belle French and this is Archie Hopper."

"It is nice to meet you both." The woman looked at Archie and asked, "Am I in England?"

"No." He swallowed the lump that was in his throat. "Nice to meet you Storybrooke…I mean welcome to Mary. Uh…"

Belle and Ruby both gave the red haired man a strange gaze. They have never seen the man so flustered before. Belle helped out the suddenly tongue tied doctor. "What Dr. Hopper was trying to say was welcome to Storybrooke."

"I have never heard of this part of England before."

"You're not in England. You are in Maine in the United States."

"Oh my! It would seem that I ended up off course and traveled a great distance."

"We were on our way into town. You can talk to our mayor," Belle suggested. Archie was still in awe of the newly arrived woman. "Don't worry about Archie. He's a nice guy."

"Yes I can tell. He has kind eyes." She smiled even wider when she laid eyes on the man again.

Archie's blush increased tenfold. He was truly smitten with Mary Poppins. "Uh…I-I could escort you to Town Hall. It's right down the street from office."

"That would be lovely." Mary walked over to the doctor and laced her arm through his.

"Come on Pongo. Let's walk this lady to the mayor's office." The dog rejoined his owner and they duo continued into town.

"Did you see that Ruby," Belle asked when the two were out of earshot. "It looks like Archie maybe in love."

* * *

Across town, Tinkerbell was at the monastery that served as the residence for the fairies. She was not close to any of them with the exception of Astrid. She didn't like asking Blue for help but she was unable to find any answers about the murderer or Ruby's condition on her own.

The orange fairy was leading her to the library. She decided it would probably be best to meet with Blue in private. As she walked down the corridor behind her escort, she noticed just how many fairies there were. At least three dozen of them had been brought over in the Dark Curse. She was glad that she lived in her own house. This place seemed small if she was being nice about it. How so many of them shared the limited space was beyond her. When they stopped, Orange Fairy opened the wooden door and stepped to the side.

"Mother Superior is in her private study just inside and to the left."

Tink went into the spacious room and turned to the left. She saw Blue standing behind a small podium looking at a book.

The dark haired woman looked up and smiled. "It's good to see you again Gree-Tinkerbell."

"Same to you Blue."

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you or the other fairies have noticed anything strange in town?"

"Like what exactly?"

"There have been two murders and a few new arrivals in town this past month."

"Oh. We have heard about those things." She took a deep breath and continued. "But we cannot do much about any of it. It has become our policy to not get involved in town affairs."

"But this affects you too. All of you are residents of Storybrooke like I am. Since when did the fairies stop helping people?"

"We only help if it is necessary."

"You mean you only help if it puts you and this monastery in danger."

"Look you are overreacting."

"You are being a hypocrite." Tink couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry Tinkerbell but I don't feel like we can do anything. And I doubt the mayor would welcome our assistance."

Tink turned and headed towards the door. Before leaving she turned and spoke to Blue one final time. "I know Regina was a villain. But I'm starting to think that maybe you are far worse than she ever was as the Evil Queen." Without further word, she left the monastery.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Early Sunday morning, Regina woke with a terrible migraine. She was stressed. Having another resident in town on Friday had alarmed her to something being very wrong with Storybrooke. Most of the new comers seemed to be from other realms of fairytales and nursery rhymes. They were from different walks of life and time periods. But she was greatly growing concerned about the possibility of outsiders finding the town.

She decided to stay in bed and go back to sleep. The brunette woke again to soft knocking on her door. When she opened her door, she was greeted by a smiling blonde.

"Good afternoon mayor," the sheriff teased.

"What?"

"I said good afternoon. It's almost 2pm."

"How could you let me sleep so late," she scolded.

"Well the kid and I figured you weren't feeling well or you were extremely tired."

"It's both actually. I woke with a headache and went back to sleep."

Emma placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you've been stressed like I have. Want to talk about it?"

With a huff, Regina waved her hand and was dressed for the day perfect hair and makeup included. "It's these new people who keep arriving in town." She passed Emma and made her way down the stairs then stopped when she remembered something.

"If you're worried about taking Henry to the store, so he can go shopping, then don't be. I took him. Yes, I was cleared to drive by Whale on my last visit, but call him up if you want him to confirm it." Emma had read her mind and then some.

"Since you seem to know me so well, I suppose you have coffee ready for me too?"

Emma gave her a brilliant smile then answered. "Of course I do. I'm not that big of an idiot."

As Emma moved past her on the stairs, she caught a whiff of the blonde. She smelled like the ocean and something else. "Did you switch laundry soap?"

"Nope. New body wash. Thought I'd give Axe a try."

"Oh. Well it is nice." Regina liked it. It was similar to the aftershave her father used in the Enchanted Forest. Once she was down the steps, she noticed something else about Emma. She had a nice ass. But the brunette quickly dismissed the musing and followed Emma into the kitchen.

When she rounded the corner, Regina was happy and proud of what she saw. Her little boy was at the island prepping everything for tonight's meal.

"Hello dear."

"Hey mom," the boy said without looking up.

"What are you cooking?"

"A traditional Hawaiian meal."

"We are leaving you to do your culinary magic," Emma said. She handed Regina her coffee and all but shoved her out of the kitchen.

"Why are you pushing me Miss Swan?"

"Because he's determined to do this on his own. He wants to impress this girl. Seems that he really does like her."

"If you insist I'll leave him alone. For now."

"Did you want something for your headache?"

"I'm afraid aspirin won't help."

Emma wasn't going to let Regina suffer. Then an idea came to her. She could heal Regina. But it had to be subtle. If she offered to do it in a way that was straightforward, the woman would refuse. Regina was as proud as she was stubborn. It had the added bonus of testing the waters with the brunette. _No. Wait._ _I have to control myself. I can't use this to feel her up. Just give Regina a massage and heal her in the process. Nothing more Swan. Don't be a pervert._

Before she lost her nerve, Emma stood behind Regina, and placed both hands on her shoulders. The woman went stiff at her touch. She directed her to the couch where they would both be more comfortable.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you feel better. So enjoy someone doing something nice for you."

"Really Emma I don't need a neck rub or anything else of that nature. I simply wish to sit here and drink my coffee."

"Just relax Gina. I'm trying to help you."

"Fine since you insist."

"I do. Now close your eyes and relax." Emma started slow. She worked her thumps and palms over the muscles in Regina's shoulders and neck. The woman was beyond tense. "Regina you are really knotted up. Have you ever had a massage before?"

"No I have not. A day spa was not part of the plan when I created Storybrooke," she replied sarcastically.

The blonde continued to work her hands over muscle. She released small amounts of magic as she moved her hands down Regina's back. It seemed to be helping. Soon, the brunette was completely relaxed under her hands. Emma was enjoying herself. The feel of Regina relaxing to her touch was delightful. A small moan escaped from the woman.

"Emma, stop using your magic or I'll cut your hands off."

"Sorry. But you feel better right?"

Regina was reluctant to voice just how relaxed and turned on she was. She had felt the little waves of magic Emma released into her body. As she worked her hands lower, the blonde's touch had started to turn her on. She wanted her to stop when she first felt it, but she couldn't. The blonde's hands and magic felt too damn good. No one had ever made her melt under their touch so soon. When she moaned from the feel of both on the small of her back, she knew that she had to end it.

"Thank you for your help. I'll be in my study." Regina got up and walked down the hall.

Emma watched the retreating beauty go into seclusion. With a soft click of the doorknob, Emma felt more alone than she had when she was in foster care.

* * *

The Charmings were having their third argument of the week. Since the blowup Mary Margret had at the hospital, things were strained between the couple. David loved his wife, but she was wrong for the way she had treated Regina. It was clear to him that she worked very hard to redeem herself for Henry. But why couldn't his wife see that? All she needed to do was say she was sorry to their daughter and to Regina. He was tired of the distance between his family.

"Snow just say you're sorry and I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"How would you know David?"

"I don't. But you have to try."

Just then Neal started to cry. He was up from his nap and was probably hungry.

"I'll take care of Neal," David said with a sigh. "You need to think about how you plan to make this right. I want to see my daughter outside of work. I want to get back to training my grandson on how to be a knight. Hell, I even want to hear some of Regina's sass. Our family needs to be whole again." He turned and walked upstairs to care for his infant son.

* * *

A few hours later, the door bell rang. Emma made her way to the foyer and opened the front door. She was greeted by two girls with long medium brown hair, black eyes, and maple colored skin. They had identical pearly white smiles and facial features.

"Hi."

"Hello Sheriff Swan. It's nice to see you again." Lilo replied.

Emma stepped to the side to allow the girls inside.

Hearing the voices in the foyer, Regina had quickly joined Emma and their guest as they chatted.

Turning to Regina, the younger sister addressed her in the same manner she did Emma a few moments earlier. The woman responded with her intimidating and mayoral manner. Emma knew that side of Regina all too well. The brunette was trying to hide her discomfort with the situation. Regina didn't have to express her feelings about Henry and dating to Emma. The younger woman had her own concerns. Unlike Regina, Emma was just happy their son was displaying typical teenage behavior. Storybrooke was not a typical town.

Emma spoke up again. "I think the food might be ready. So let's go grab our seats."

The sisters followed the blonde to the dining room. Henry had already set the table, so it would only be a few minutes before dinner was ready. She had no idea what her son had prepared, but Emma was sure it would be wonderful.

Regina took her seat at the head of the table like the queen she was. Emma took her seat to the right and Nani sat next to her. Lilo sat opposite her older sister, leaving the first seat to Regina's left open for Henry.

Once everyone was settled, Henry appeared in the dining room like clockwork.

"Hey Lilo, hey Nani. I hope you like dinner." He sat a bowl of white rice on the table and returned to the kitchen. The young chef had made a Hawaiian meal of ahi poke, ox tail soup, sesame cabbage salad, sautéed mahi mahi, volcanic punch to drink, and taro muffins for dessert.

"This looks really good Henry," Lilo commented about the food before them. She was instantly reminded of home.

"Thanks," he said with a blush.

Regina tried to ignore her son's flirtation with the girl. "So Lilo, Henry tells us the two of you were partnered in science class recently."

"Yes we were. It was for an in class project. We made a potato into a clock. He's really smart."

"Funny. He said the same thing about you," the older brunette deadpanned.

"It was Lilo's idea."

"So how do you two like it in town," Emma asked.

"It's different from Hawaii. Obviously we're not used to the cold," Nani answered.

Things had started out strained for Regina, but Lilo was a sweet, intelligent, and outgoing young girl. It was clear why her son was so enamored with the girl. As the meal continued, she saw the looks Henry and Lilo gave each other. And in her son, she saw something, no someone who was familiar to her. The mayor turned her attention to Emma. His birth mother glanced at her and that's when Regina saw it on full display. Henry and Emma had different eye colors but biology didn't lie.

"Are you ok," Emma asked.

"I'm fine dear."

When dinner was over, Lilo and Henry cleared the table. While the teens cleaned the kitchen, the adults had coffee.

"So how long have you two been together," Nani questioned.

"We're not together," Regina replied. She spoke up when Emma had been unable to speak. "Emma is just staying here until she is recovered from the injuries she suffered in a recent accident."

"Oh. How long have you been mayor?"

"A few years now." Regina was unsure just how much the young woman knew about Storybrooke. The trio continued to make small talk amongst themselves. Nani had mentioned she planned to return to Hawaii when she had enough money for plane tickets.

Henry came into the family room with Lilo close behind him. The two small families continued to talk for another half hour or so. Nani decided they needed to get back to the B&B since tomorrow was a school day and she had work in the morning. It was also not a good idea to leave Stitch unsupervised for long periods of time.

When the duo had left, Henry found himself under the gaze of both his mothers. Emma's green eyes were full of curiosity, while Regina's brown eyes were full of something he had never seen before.

"She's a really nice girl Henry," Emma said. "And I think if you asked her out on a date she would say yes."

He gave his blonde mother the biggest smile she had ever seen from the boy. "What about you mom? Do you like her?"

"Yes Henry. She is a nice girl. Now if you'll both excuse me, I need to get back to some important paperwork." Regina said goodnight to Henry and headed back to her study. Once inside she closed the door. When she was sure that Emma had not followed her, the dark haired woman started to cry. A part of her had come to realize just how quickly her son was growing up. But the rest of her was filled with fear.

Henry had Emma's eyes when he looked at Lilo. A look that was filled with love, respect, devotion, and desire all rolled into one. If the eyes were the windows to the soul, then both mother and son were head over heels in love. Regina had seen the pining looks and openly lustful gazes from Emma for a while now. She had ignored them at first. But they became more frequent. It was unsettling because no one had ever looked at her the way Emma did. Sure there had been some sexual tension. Even when they had first meet, Regina had felt drawn to Emma. Things were somehow different now.

Regina saw it at dinner tonight. Emma was in love. And Regina was the woman the blonde had eyes for. Not Mulan. Not Ruby. Not Tinkerbell. But her. The former Evil Queen. When the realization hit, more tears flowed from Regina's eyes. How could this have happened? She didn't want Emma to be in love with her. And Regina most certainly didn't want to acknowledge her own growing feelings for the blonde.

* * *

Sheriff Emma Swan sat in the family room going over her latest budget proposal. She was tempted to request the Dodge Charger again, but thought better of it. She didn't want to butt heads with Regina. They had come a long way in their friendship. Her birthday was in a few weeks and it would mark the four years that she had been reunited with her son. Four years since she had arrived in Storybrooke. Four years of no longer being alone. Four years of having her family. Four years of hiding her feelings for Regina. What had started as a sexual attraction for the brunette had grown into something much deeper.

 _Why am I being such a chicken shit about this?_ Emma had always been a confident woman. But something about Regina made her feel like a teenager again. But even being with and around Lily as a teenager had never made her feel this awkward. And it was hard for her to get a read on the woman. Sometimes she seemed to flirt with Emma and really enjoy her company. Then there were other times when she would put up her walls and become distant.

Emma's phone buzzed. She looked at the screen and saw that the brunette who was dominating her thoughts had sent her a text message.

R: How are you feeling?

E: I'm fine. Healed myself a little bit today.

R: Good.

R: What are you doing?

E: Completing my budget report. It has to be done right. The boss is a real hard ass.

R: With good reason. These idiots on the town council drive me crazy. Like they are doing right now. In the Enchanted Forest they were not so unreasonable.

E: You're not going to go Evil Queen on them are you?

R: No but it's very tempting now that you mention it.

E: So I was thinking about something.

R: That can be dangerous but please elaborate Miss Swan.

E: Very funny. Anyway I was thinking that since the kid is at that birthday event for the Zimmer twins this weekend, we could eat out tonight.

R: That's actually a good idea. I'm impressed.

E: Don't sound so surprised.

R: You have your moments. An evening dinner sounds lovely. I do have one request.

E: Sure. Name it.

R: Find someplace other than Granny's for our meal.

E: No problem.

R: Good. Let me try and rid myself of the fumbling five so we can depart for dinner at a decent time.

E: It's a date then. _Shit! I really DID just say that_.

R: It's a date. We can leave after I get home and change my clothing.

Emma was relieved and surprised that Regina didn't object to calling this a date. Maybe, just maybe she would tell the beautiful brunette how she truly felt about her.

* * *

The mayor and sheriff of Storybrooke had turned heads when they entered Mi Amore. The place was a small but popular Italian restaurant in town because it was the only Italian restaurant in town. With its warm ambience and cozy setting, it was ideally a place for couples to dine or go on a date. Which Emma still found it hard to believe she was on what appeared to be a romantic date with Regina.

They were given a small booth in the back that was secluded from most of the other diner's. But it didn't matter at this point. By tomorrow afternoon word would be out about Emma and Regina having dinner at Storybrooke's most romantic spot. But Regina didn't care. She had never cared what other's thought of her as the Evil Queen and as Mayor of Storybrooke it still held true. She was going to enjoy this alone time with Emma.

Before they left the house, the duo agreed on no talking about magic, work, the murders, or even Henry. So as they sat across from each other, there was a lot of silence between them. The two women were so use to having to stop one crisis after another. Or catching some bad guy trying to destroy the town. Or trying to raise a kid in such an unusual place.

It was Emma who spoke first after the appetizer had arrived.

"So Regina, how did you get into horseback riding?"

Regina gave Emma a soft smile as she recalled the memory of getting her first horse. "On my ninth birthday, my father finally gave me my first horse. I had been begging my parents for years to let me have a horse. To my delight my mother finally agreed to let me have one. That next day I started lessons."

"Is that when you met Daniel?"

"No. That was about five years later when our old stable boy had been sent off to the Ogre wars." Regina had always wondered what happened to Matthew.

"Do you ever miss it," Emma asked.

"Sometimes. It was so freeing. And it was while out riding, when I had any peace from my mother." Regina had hated the constant demands from her mother. The etiquette lessons, the dance lessons, the language lessons, tea time, etc. were the things her mother obsessed about. And Regina never forgave the woman with her drive to make her daughter into "a bride fit for a king."

"Sounds like you should go to the stables. Get back to doing something you love."

"I'll go to the stables if you join me."

A part of Emma wanted to refuse. She had no interest in being around those animals. But a much bigger part of her wanted to spend that time with the brunette goddess. She wanted to see this part of Regina. She loved to see Regina when she was happy and carefree. "Just name the time and day."

* * *

Mulan was working out in the basement gym at the sheriff's station. She was on her third set of reps when she heard noise from upstairs.

Sterling was sound asleep in his cell when the entrance doors to the station were thrown across the room.

The figure made their way into the sheriff's station as Mulan turned the corner to check on the prisoner. She saw the most imposing figure closing in on the cell that held Sterling. The door to the cell was ripped off the hinges. Mulan tried to roll out of the way of the flying door but got clipped on the right side of her body. Her arm and torso were hit very hard. She was knocked out by the combined force of the door and her impact with the ground.

In no time Sterling was set upon by the attacker. He had nowhere to run and no way to defend himself. He didn't stand a chance. His head was removed within seconds.

* * *

It had been a wonderful dinner for Emma and Regina. Both women left the restaurant relaxed and calm. The chill in the air made them huddle together as they walked back to Regina's car. Emma stepped to the driver's side and opened the door.

A perfectly shaped eyebrow was raised at her. "I hope you don't think that you will be driving my car."

"No. I'm opening the door for you."

It was sweet of Emma to do a task for Regina that was so simple. "Thank you Emma."

"My pleasure," the blonde replied as she closed Regina's door.

The car ride back to the mansion was filled with a comfortable silence. Both women were lost in their own thoughts. Regina pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Before she could open the door, she grabbed Emma's forearm to get her attention.

"Emma I just wanted to thank you for dinner. I had a lovely time."

"So did I Regina." In that moment, Emma was overwhelmed with Regina's hand on her arm, the scent of her perfume, and the sincerity in her eyes and smile. She licked her suddenly dry lips and placed her right hand on top of Regina's. It was so warm. And the moment felt right. Slowly she leaned towards the older woman. Regina lightly squeezed the spot her hand was on as if in anticipation to be kissed. They were interrupted by a familiar high pitched voice.

"Are you going to get out of the car? I really need to talk with both of you." It was Mary Margret standing on the other side of Regina's car door.

With a huff, the duo exited the Mercedes. They walked up to the mansion and entered the foyer with Mary Margret right behind them. Regina was annoyed because a nice evening and what felt like a kiss with Emma was now ruined by Mary Margret. Emma was annoyed because her mother had ruined her chance to finally kiss Regina.

"Whatever reason for you being here Miss. Blanchard, I suggest you make it quick." Regina did nothing to hide her unhappiness with the pixie haired woman.

"Of course." The younger brunette woman took a deep breath before she spoke. "First I want to say I'm sorry Regina. I was wrong to be angry at you for Emma getting hurt. You had nothing to do with her being in the hospital."

"I understand how you felt. I too am a mother."

"Yes." She looked at Emma as if seeking her approval. "And I'm sorry for betraying your trust and hurting you." The teacher's eyes were shining with tears. "For years I didn't know the pain I had caused you. If I could take it back I would. But your mother used me to get to you. She made it seem like she was going to help you. Please know I never wanted to hurt you. And I am so sorry you were trapped in a horrible marriage with my father after losing Daniel."

Regina was blown away. If it had been anyone else, Regina wouldn't have believed them. But Mary Margret was not a good liar. The woman continued her plea as her cheeks became stained with tears.

"I never meant to cause you all the pain that I did. Now I just miss my family. And that includes you Regina. David was right to say that you are family. You may not be my step-mother anymore, but you are a great mother to my grandson and a great friend to my daughter. Please forgive me Regina. For everything."

The former Evil Queen was silent for a moment. "Your apology is accepted Mary Margret. Including our past." Regina was truly ready to move on from the bad blood between them. It had been a long time coming. She didn't want her son to miss out on time with the grandparents and uncle her adored so much. The brunette knew that Emma missed her parents and brother too. She also missed the Charmings but she would never admit to it. Neal was such a sweet little boy. And the relationship she had with the couple had become less strained over the last two years.

"Thank you Regina." The younger brunette embraced her ex step-mother. "Please tell me that we will be having Thanksgiving together."

"I don't see why not," Emma answered. "We are a family after all."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I would like to address a few things. First, I wish to thank ALL of you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. They mean a lot. So keep them coming. The more feedback I get, the more I write.

Second, please excuse any spelling and grammar errors. I try super hard to keep the mistakes at a minimum. If one or two people would like to be my beta reader then private message me.

Third, I don't pre plan how long my chapters will be. The previous one was pretty short so I apologize if it was a bit of a letdown for you guys.

Fourth, I had a reader who felt Henry was disrespectful to Emma by calling her ma. I'm southern and ma is short for mama not Emma. It fits since he calls Regina mom and mother is too formal for his personality. I try to remain true to the show in many ways, but this is a fan fiction so things will not always be exactly how they are in the material I draw from.

Fifth, this first part is coming to an end. There will be one maybe two more chapters after this one. More residents for our beloved town will be showing up. I will be introducing an all new character very soon. Her back story should be interesting. Things are about to get really crazy! New creatures are also coming to Storybrooke.

Finally, follow me on Tumbler and/or Twitter for updates on this story, my future work, and previews for my stories. The name I'm under is rainbowswen Also feel free to ask questions or tell me about characters you might like to see. Thanks so much for the love and support. Now on to the next chapter. Happy reading!

Chapter 9

"What are you and the sheriff doing to protect the town?"

"I have children. How do I know they will be safe?"

"We need to take action ourselves. Sheriff Swan and Mayor Mills can't protect us."

"How do you plan on stopping this killer?"

"When will someone be arrested?"

"Why haven't you found the murderer yet?"

"They don't know what to do. I bet they have no clue who is doing this."

"Regina is gone Evil Queen again!"

"We need protection from this killer."

Everyone was talking or yelling at once. After David arrived to the sheriff's station that morning, an emergency town meeting had been called. Sterling had been murdered in his cell and Mulan was badly hurt. There were fewer clues than at the two previous crime scenes. Now, almost everyone was in a panic.

"Look, this is not going to help anything. I assure you that Regina and I are doing all we can to solve these murders. In the mean time, travel in pairs or groups when you're out at night. Be vigilant at all times. Cell phone on you. And when you see anything strange, call the sheriff's station." Emma was growing tired of having to calm panicked groups of fairytale people but it was part of her duties as sheriff and savior. With this last murder, she was now back on active duty. Regina had protested but they both knew it was for the best.

"It would like to announce that after reviewing the town budget we have the funding for a Halloween festival. More details will be coming soon. This town meeting is now over." Regina stood and started to gather her things.

As the room cleared, Emma looked at Regina with a surprised expression. "The town is having a Halloween festival?"

"Yes. It will boost morale and take people's mind off of what is happening."

"Mary Margret will be thrilled. She's going to insist that she be the one to plan the whole thing."

"I was counting on that. It will allow the two of us to get some real work done. I may have forgiven your mother but she still annoys me when we work together."

Even after Mary Margret apologized to Regina, the three women had talked until the early hours of the morning. The air between them had been cleared for the most part. Emma had learned that the wardrobe could only fit and transport one person. It was suppose to be her mother but by the time it had been completed, she was too far into labor to be moved. The two brunettes had also finally come to a not so tense and mutual truce. It remained to be seen if they would become friends.

"I like how you think Madam Mayor."

"Why thank you Sheriff Swan. Glad to know you appreciate how I operate."

"There are lots of things I appreciate about you Regina," the blonde replied.

The mischievous glint that were in her viridian eyes told Regina that Emma was being truthful and was enjoying this back and forth flirting that was starting to grow between them. It was different from anything that Regina had ever experienced with anyone before.

She and Emma had come so far in their relationship. They had started out trying to keep Henry from the other woman. Now almost four years later, they were living under the same roof. Even if it was only temporary, Regina didn't mind the living arrangement. She had suggested it to make sure Emma would keep to her scheduled checkups, medications, and was eating and sleeping properly. She didn't think that she would like having Emma around.

The two of them and Henry all under one roof was a wonderful feeling. They had spent so much time as a family. Regina loved to watch the two interact together. Emma was a big kid and loved many of the same things their son did. His comic book collection had grown since she read them too. It was irritating but cute for her to come downstairs on a Saturday morning and find them sleep on the couch with game controllers in their hands. Or to see them outside clearing the snow off the porch and walkway and driveway.

"I think we need to go back out to the forest. See if we can find anything helpful."

"I agree. Let's hope we don't find someone else who is lost."

They made their way to the station where Emma had parked her car. She started the bug and backed out of the parking space. As she started to drive, Regina looked over at the blonde and smiled to herself. The two idiots had created a beautiful daughter. When the blonde moved her arm to turn onto Main Street to head out of town, she noticed something on her left wrist when her sleeve moved up slightly. It was a small tattoo.

"Emma, what is that on your left wrist?"

"Just a tattoo I got when I was like 17."

"What is it?"

"It's called a lyonflower. I only did it just because I could. Doesn't mean anything."

"Oh." Regina was reeling with conflicting emotions. She was excited that Emma had a tattoo that seemed to be some sort of lion. She was confused because it made little sense since Robin had an actual lion tattoo. She was angry because the fairy she had trusted somehow lied to her. But she needed to talk to Tinkerbell even if she wanted to strangle her. "Well I never knew you had a tattoo," she stated casually.

"I have three more actually."

"What are they of," the brunette inquired.

"That's a secret. You might have a chance to find out someday."

"I look forward to it."

Emma smiled as a slight blush dusted her face. The two women seemed to be moving into something other than friendship. _Maybe I do have a shot with Regina._

Once she parked the car, Emma and Regina made their way into the forest.

"How are you holding up," Regina asked.

"Good so far. How about you?"

"The same."

"So any ideas what could be causing this?"

"No. But I hope we find something about these murders or how we keep getting strangers into town."

"Well it's interesting that all these new people are women," Emma stated.

"Yes. However, the circumstances under which they were brought to Storybrooke were different. The sisters were surfing, Mary Poppins came during the year's first snowfall, and Pocahontas was collecting water."

"True." Both women fell back into a comfortable silence. Emma was sure that they were missing something. It was a strange set of circumstances. Strangers popping up and a killer on the loose. The strange weather was not helping anything. "Is it possible that Elsa is back? We are in a premature winter."

"I don't think so. I think she would have told us if she had planned to return to town. Besides, she seemed so happy to return to Arendale with her family. But at this point I'm hesitant to rule out any possibilities."

"You're right. Every little thing helps at this point." Emma returned to her musings. "For every murder we have had, there has been a new arrival around the same time. And they all showed up when they were near water."

"Mary Poppins came during a snow fall."

"Yes but she left her home during a snow fall too. And snow is just frozen water."

"Which means that sources of water are acting as a portal between realms," Regina concluded.

"The well. That's how me, Mary Margret, and Mulan returned from the Enchanted Forest. It's a source of water."

They quickly pick up their pace and make their way to the well. When they arrived, they were shocked by what they saw. The small well was glowing with a multitude of colors. It was an angry, crackling dance of magic and power. It was nothing that even Regina had seen or heard of anything like this happening before. And the surge in magic had increased tenfold.

"Emma," Regina cried urgently. "I-I think w-we need to leave. I can just barely control my magic."

"Agreed," the blonde stated.

Just as quickly as they had arrived, the two women turned around and left.

"I hate to be the one who suggest this but we need to go to the monastery and speak with Blue," Regina said.

"I was actually thinking the same. I'm glad you mentioned it first."

Emma drove to the monastery at quickly as was legally possible. As they were walking up to the front door, she noticed something strange. "When did they redecorate the outside of the building?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look up there."

Regina followed Emma's outstretched arm and line of site. She was puzzled and amazed by what her brown eyes saw. Along the edge of the roof were five life size gargoyle statues. She did not recall any building plans for these statues coming to her office. But she was impressed by the craftsmanship of them. They were _very_ realistic. Before she could comment to Emma, the front door to the monastery flew open. Tinkerbell was being followed by Blue and a fairy that Regina didn't recognize.

"Green, we do not get involved with town affairs. Besides, Regina can't be trusted."

The short blonde woman turned on her heels and fixed her former mentor with a fiery glare. "I may have my own personal issues with Regina, but at least she is willing to fight for this town and the people in it. That includes the residents who still hate her."

"You are being unreasonable."

"No Blue. You taught us that we are here to help those in need. And that we must use our magic to help others. But the only thing you care about is staying in this cramped building and making your stupid candles. You are a hypocrite. And for the last time my name is TINKERBELL!" Tinkerbell turned to leave. She stopped short when she saw Regina and Emma standing a few feet away from her, Blue, and Blue's lackey Orange.

Blue spoke up when she noticed them seconds later. "Sheriff Swan. Mayor Mills. What can I do for you?"

Looking to her left, Emma saw the firm set of Regina's jaw. Her fists were clutched by her sides and she had a steely look in her eyes. So she spoke up for them. "We just returned from the forest and were hoping you could answer some questions for us. But it seems that we came at a bad time."

"Anytime is a bad time to ask Blue for help. So don't bother. The only thing fairies are good for in this realm is making cheap candles." Then Tinkerbell walked to her green Mini Cooper and drove away.

"Is that true," Emma asked.

"Well at the moment we are trying to get ready for next year's Miners Day," Blue said.

Regina took that as her queue to finally address Blue. "So now you want to keep to yourselves? And here I thought fairies were good for something."

"After the last curse, we are unable to lend much aide. I decided that it was best for us to keep to ourselves."

"So I suppose that submitting the plans to add new statues to the building was also too much of a hassle?"

"What? We don't have any statues."

"Yeah you do actually. Look." Emma pointed out the objects to Blue just as she had for Regina.

The Head Of The Fairies was surprised. She had not seen those statutes before. They were beautiful and lifelike but had not been there last night. "I think there was a mix up of some sort. We didn't add any statues."

"Then what are they doing here," Regina asked through clenched teeth. She was growing irritated. "Honestly I don't care to hear the answer. Take them down and dispose of them by Thursday afternoon." She then made her way back to Emma's waiting car.

"You know, Mary Margret always spoke so highly of you Blue. She would be disappointed to know you won't help. What should I tell her," the sheriff questioned.

"It doesn't matter Emma. I have to keep us safe. Regina could become the Evil Queen again at anytime."

"Maybe if you and your troop spent time in town and actually got to know Regina Mills, you would change your mind. She's a misunderstood woman who has lost a lot. So much of what she loved was taken away from her. Her mother abused her and used her. She was married to a man she didn't love and who neglected her. Then she was manipulated by one of the most conniving creatures you could ever meet. She did do some really bad thing in the other realm but now she's different. Regina Mills is a great mother, strong leader, and wonderful friend." Emma was almost crying she was so upset. Blue had insulted the woman she loved and Emma mad sure to defend her honor. "Get to know her better and you will learn that for yourself." Without further word she returned to her car where the love of her life was patiently waiting.

When she got in the car, Emma turned to look at Regina. "Are you ok?"

"Yes dear I'm quite alright. I've never cared for that insect anyway. So what Blue thinks of me is irrelevant."

"What about the things Tink said? Any idea why the fairies aren't helping?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. At this point I'm not sure what to think about any of what's going on."

"Well I have an idea that will help us relax. So let's go pick up our son and enjoy an evening as a family."

* * *

Later that evening Regina, Emma, and Henry were walking to Regina's car from the movies. Emma thought it was a good idea for them to have an evening out as a family. So they picked Henry up from school and went to the park. A light snow had fully covered the ground with snow. But they still had fun. A snowball fight had ensued. What started out as team moms versus the kid had turned into an every person for themselves battle till their hands were numb. Henry won because he was wearing a pair of snowboarding gloves and had really good aim.

"That movie was so awesome," the teenager beamed. They had just finished watching Guardians of the Galaxy. "I totally want to be Star Lord for the festival."

"And I could be Rocket Raccoon," Emma said.

"Actually I think Groot would suit you better," Regina teased.

"Not funny Gina."

As the family continued to Regina's car, the sound of a vehicle traveling at high speed came around the corner. Then several of the town's residents nearly ran them over as they ran down the sidewalk.

"What's going on," Henry asked.

"I suppose we should go and see what's killing property values this time," Regina stated.

"Hey kid, we'll see you at home. Don't leave for any reason unless you hear from one of us. I mean it Henry." Emma had learned over the last few years that she had to be firm with her son. There were times when he could be defiant like his father.

"I'll go. But please let me know you're safe as soon as you can." The fear he had of one or both of his mothers getting hurt was not lost on ether woman. They both hugged him then Regina teleported him to the mansion.

The two women rounded the corner that everyone had come from. They were both felt a mix of awe, fear, and surprise. Walking down the street towards the clock tower was five winged beast. One had to be at least 6' 8" in height and well over 370lbs with jet black hair and light purple skin. There was a small bald one with golden skin, a pudgy one with teal hued skin who also had no hair; a lanky red skinned one with platinum hair, and one that looked like some kind of dog.

"Regina, I think those are the same statues from the monastery."

"How is that even possible?"

It seemed that the creatures were peaceful. They were simply walking the streets of Storybrooke as if their presence was normal. Emma approached them with caution while showing her hands hoping that they could talk. Her question was answered when the big one with black hair spoke to her.

"Greetings human. My name is Goliath. This is not New York so would you please tell me of our current location." He had a very deep baritone voice that held a hint of kindness.

Emma turned and looked at Regina. The brunette was just as puzzled as she was. She turned back to Goliath to answer his question. "This is Storybrooke. A small coastal town in Maine. You mentioned New York."

"Yes. My clan and I have been guarding the city for decades now. This is Bronx, Broadway, Lexington, and Brooklyn. We were on top of the church where we hibernate during the day. When the sunset we found ourselves here."

"So what you're saying is that you are gargoyles?" Regina had heard stories. Stone by day but flesh and by night. Protectors of mankind and warriors against evil in all forms. She had always thought the creatures were a myth. But the evidence of them being real was standing before her and speaking perfect English to boot.

" If you want to return to New York it's not too far. I'm sure you can fly there and be back before dawn."

"Gargoyles do not fly. We can only glide on the currents of the wind."

"There's plenty of room here until we can figure out how to get you home. As long as the mayor gives her approval. I'm Emma Swan the town sheriff."

"I'm Regina Mills the mayor."

"I am the leader of the Manhattan Clan," Goliath stated. "Brooklyn is my second-in-command," he said when he pointed to the red skinned one to his right. "But there are more members of our clan. I have a daughter Angela. Brooklyn has a mate Katana, a son Nashville, and a daughter Tachi."

"Storybrooke is small so we should be able to find them in no time," Regina responded. She was happy that these gargoyles were friendly. The town was safe for another day. Now she wanted to go see Henry and make sure he was ok. Emma must have been thinking the same when she turned to address the brunette.

"Go check on Henry if you want. I'll help them and be home later."

Regina was stunned that the younger woman had called the mansion home but didn't make mention of it. She just wanted to see her son and relax with a nice hot bath in her oversized tub. She took one last look at Emma and transported herself to the mansion's foyer. She found Henry in the living room on his phone. From the sound of it he was most likely talking to Lilo. Things were getting serious between the two teens. But she listened to Emma and didn't interfere with their relationship.

She put a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was home and ok. Regina allowed him to continue his conversation with Lilo. The mayor made her way to her en suite bathroom and started the water. When the level was high enough she turned on the jets and added some eucalyptus oil to help her relax. She didn't use her magic and undressed herself then placed her clothing into the laundry hamper.

When she finally stepped into the tub, the water was hot but not completely uncomfortable. Regina relaxed as the events of the day played in her head. The one thing which shocked her most was seeing that tattoo. How could she ignore it? Regina had never heard of a lyonflower, but Emma had a tattoo of one. There was no way Emma was her true love. However, it was hard to ignore the obvious feeling the savior had for her. And when she was honest with herself, she had feelings for Emma. She closed her eyes and attempted to clear her head of any and all thoughts.

 _Regina slowly opened her eyes. She felt groggy and her mouth was dry. She didn't remember much except being rushed to the hospital. She sat up slightly and looked around. There were flowers and balloons throughout her private hospital room. When she looked over to her right, what she saw made her smile._

 _Emma stood by the window._

 _"Emma," she called out in a hoarse voice._

 _The blonde turned and faced her. In her arms she held a newborn infant. Judging from the pink blanket it was a girl._

 _"Look who's awake. You ready to meet your other mom?" Emma turned her gaze to the brunette and smiled. "How are you feeling?"_

 _"A little groggy but happy."_

 _"Good because someone is ready to meet you." Emma placed the baby into her arms. She looked at the little girl who had a head full of blonde hair just like Emma's. She also had the same pink lips and pale skin as._

 _"She looks like you and she's so beautiful. She's perfect Emma."_

 _"You do good work majesty."_

 _"We do good work." Regina couldn't believe her eyes. She was holding the child that she had just given birth to a few hours ago. "How long was I out for?"_

 _"Only a few hours," Emma replied. She took a seat on the bed next to Emma. The woman was proud. Her family was growing and she was happy. She hoped Regina wanted more children because the blonde wanted a big family._

 _"Did you name her?"_

 _"Yes. It's the name we decided on. Regan Emma Swan. She was a healthy 7lbs even and 18" long. Thank you for doing this Regina. It's wonderful to have a daughter. I love you so much."_

Regina woke to her phone ringing in the bedroom. The water was almost cold so she must have dozed off for awhile. She wrapped herself in a bath towel and entered her room again. She saw that Emma had called. She knew she should call her back but after the dream she just had she wasn't sure she could talk to the woman right now. Regina would need to talk to Tinkerbell very soon. But she looked at her phone and returned Emma's call.

* * *

The next morning, Regina decided she would catch up on some work at her office. It was arcade day for Emma and Henry anyway and she didn't want to be at the house by herself. It didn't take her long to approve or disapprove the budgets that had been submitted. She also looked at the design plans for expanding the main residential areas of town that Marco had submitted to her. It was obvious that until she and Emma could figure out how to stop the influx of new people and creatures, they needed space to live. She refused to have a homeless population in her town. She also talked with the town council about having to add more shopping and recreational features in town. If everything went smoothly they would be getting started in a few weeks.

Her last order of business was the Halloween Festival. She had gotten the budget for that from Mary Margret and was surprised at how reasonable it was. It appeared the woman was using her students to help with making some of the decorations. And a haunted house in the gym at the high school was actually a good idea. The various activities, events, and entertainment were also within budget. Mary Margret couldn't run a kingdom or a town, but she could plan a festival. Regina was happy to have one less thing to worry about.

After completing her paperwork, she left the office with plenty of time on her hands so she decided to get some answers. Within minutes she was at the house of Tinkerbell. She was careful with her footing going up the footpath to the porch. As she raised a glove covered hand to knock on the front door, it was opened.

"Hey," a pimply faced teen said.

"Hello young man. Is Tinkerbell home?"

"Yeah. She's inside." He turned and escorted her into the house. Tinkerbell was in the back room painting. "Tink you have a lady here to see you."

The blonde fairy turned around and Smiled at the pair. "Thank you Mark."

Once they were alone, Tinkerbell stood and removed the loose paint stained coveralls she was wearing over her clothing. "Regina, it's good to see you."

"Same to you Tinkerbell. Why were you at the monastery yesterday?"

"I've been trying to talk Blue into helping with finding out what is going on in town. But she is adamant about staying out of things."

"I suppose it's no surprise. Clearly she still thinks ill of me."

"But she has no reason to."

"Did you mean what you said to her? Emma and I both saw your altercation with her."

"Yes I did. I can't be upset with you Regina. You didn't force me to help you. And looking back on that night, I may have pushed you too soon."

"Thanks you. You're one of the few people who have ever stood up for me."

"No need to thank me. Is there anything else I can I do for you?"

It was simple. Regina wanted to know how the pixie dust had been wrong. She wanted to know if Emma was her true love. But part of her was too scared to find out. Deep down she had a fear that once again she would have her happiness taken from her once she had found it. She was surprised when she felt a hand touching her arm.

"Why are you crying Regina? Are you alright," Tink questioned.

Regina wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Not really." She took a few minutes to explain Emma's tattoo. Then she explained why she had been crying. She didn't want to explain the dream she had.

"Well the pixie dust must have been wrong."

"How is that possible?"

"I wish I could tell you because honestly I don't know. But how did Robin make you feel when the two of you were together?"

"Robin was a good man. He was very sweet and I was starting to love him."

"That didn't answer my question. How did he make you feel when the two of you were together?"

Regina took a few moments to think before she came up wither answer. "I felt safe with him."

Tinkerbell thought she was going to say more, but clearly she was done. That pixie dust had been very wrong. Which didn't make much sense to the blonde fairy. The stuff was always very accurate and reliable. But it was the past. She needed to help Regina now. Tink needed her to see that she could be happy and have everything she wanted. "How do you feel with Emma?"

"She makes me smile and she has never judged me because of my past. We have fun together just talking. With Emma I always feel protected, loved, understood. And when it's me, her and Henry, I feel at peace. I feel like I have the family I always wanted." The brunette was smiling in a way that Tinkerbell had never seen before.

"Do you know if she has feeling for you?"

"I believe so yes. The way she looks at me is unlike the way anyone else has. Even Daniel didn't look at me with such openness and love."

"We may never know why it didn't work with Robin Hood. Maybe he was a precursor to Emma. A way of showing you that you could in fact find love again. You and Emma both deserve happiness."

"Thank you Tinkerbell."

They chatted for a few more minutes about the new arrivals. Regina also had told Tink about the well. Since she didn't have magic, the fairy told Regina she would check it out what she had the time. Unfortunately she still had no clue on how to help Ruby. The poor waitress would continue to be stuck as a wolf.

Rumple had made it to Mississippi. In a few more hours he would be at his destination. He had finally figured out how to get in contact with a very powerful magic user from this realm. He hoped that the man would want to co-operate with him. But he was the Dark One and making deals was his strength. It was just a matter of figuring out what he had to offer in exchange for a potential partnership.

If all worked out, then his goal was closer at hand. He was pleased with himself. Sure Sterling and Sydney were now gone. But they had served their purpose. Last time he checked in on the town, the Savior and the former Evil Queen were no closer to figuring out what was going on, who caused it and how to stop it. At this rate he was sure to finally get everything he wanted.

Emma was at the clock tower with David and Mulan. They listened to her as she explained the nine new statues that now surrounded the highest building in Storybrooke.

"So you're saying that these statues are actually creatures that are awake at night," David questioned.

"Yep. Gargoyles are what they are. They were in New York for almost 20 years. Before that they were cursed and in Scotland for over 200 years. But not they are here. Same as Lilo, Pocahontas, Mary Poppins, and everyone else who has randomly showed up in town."

"And they agreed to help us in exchange for them getting back to New York," Mulan asked. The former warrior had made a quick recovery and was back at work after a few days.

"That's the agreement I made with them. I just hope me, Regina, and Tink can figure out something soon."

"I'm sure you will figure it out sweetheart," David reassured her.

Mulan returned to the station since she was still on duty. So father and daughter turned and walked to Granny's for lunch. When they entered there was a pause in the activity for several seconds. Soon everyone returned to their food and conversations when they made way to a booth near the back.

"What was that all about," David asked the two ladies.

"Not sure," Emma responded. "It's possible that it could have something to do with last weekend."

"What happened?"

Emma blushed but decided to come clean. She was looking over the menu to avoid making eye contact with her father. She wasn't embarrassed just unsure of how he would react. "I had dinner with Regina at Mi Amore."

"Really? I-I…well that's nice."

The blonde woman then looked up at him. "Why do you sound like that?"

"Well it's just that Mi Amore is the most romantic place in town."

"It's also the nicest place in town. And Regina didn't want Granny's."

"True. It is very nice. I-I guess I'm surprised that you are seeing each other. I mean I'm happy for you but-."

"Whoa. First it wasn't a date. At least not technically. And second I'm just good friend's with Regina."

"Your mother seems to think otherwise."

"WHAT," the blonde yelped put. Her outburst drew a few eyes to their table. Lowering her voice she pressed him for more information. "Why would Mary Margret think that?"

"I talked to her the next day after she gave Regina her apology. She said she saw you two sitting in the car. And those things seemed intimate between you two."

"I'm going to kill her if Regina doesn't beat me to it."

"Emma, just calm down."

"We are talking about Mary Margret. You and I both know she has a hard time holding on to secrets and minding her own business."

"I wouldn't worry. This Halloween Festival that she's planning is keeping her busy," he reassured her. "Are you going?"

"Yeah. After seeing Guardians of the Galaxy with Henry last night, I think he wants to do a theme based on that. He wants to be Star Lord."

"Has Regina agreed to that?"

"Not yet. We have to convince her to be green so she could pull off Gamora."

"Good luck with that," he teased.

When the waitress came over to their table they both ordered their usual. "So what has Mary Margret talked you into being?"

"Not sure yet. I do know it won't be as cool as what you and Henry are planning."

"So would you be upset if I was really dating Regina? I mean I know she cursed everyone, chased you and Mary Margret through the Enchanted Forest, and all of that."

"A few years ago, I would have been livid. But Regina has done a lot to redeem herself." After a moment of silence he asked her a question. "So is that why you stopped dating Hook? To be with Regina?"

"Well not exactly. Things between me and him just wasn't working out for me. And I decided to be honest with myself."

"Honest about what?"

"I'm a lesbian. Have been for awhile. I was just not being honest with myself. But being with Killian made me realize how unhappy I was."

Her father smiled at her. He hated that he missed seeing her grow up into the woman sitting before him. But he was still proud of his little girl. "I'm very happy to hear that Emma. I'd hug you but I don't want to embarrass the sheriff," he teased.

"Just shut up and eat your lunch," she said when the waitress placed their food on the table.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Special thanks to Sailor Sayuri for the wonderful reviews and CaliSmile06 for being my beta reader for chapter 8. Unfortunately she can no longer continue to be my beta so if anyone is interested then private message me on this site, Twitter, or Tumble for more details. I'm rainbowswen on both Twitter and Tumbler

Also, I have been incorporating some of the themes from this year's SwanQueen week. As you can see our lovely ladies keep being mistaken for a couple.

More of Gold's plan, more new residents for Storybrooke from fairytales, nursery rhymes, and a few more original characters are coming. Evil Queen cameo this chapter. There will be a few more deaths. SwanQueen cannon is still a few chapters away since I'm going to extend this first part.

New couples will be introduced and we get to see some of what happens during the town's very first Halloween Festival.

As always read, fav, follow, review. The more reviews I get the more motivation it gives me to write for you all so please don't be shy. That's all I have for now. Thanks for the support. The follows, etc are awesome and always welcome. Enjoy this next chapter!

T/W: Kinky dream sequence in this chapter.

Chapter 10

She couldn't believe it. There was no way it was possible but she knew what she had felt. Her godmother and mentor had told her that it could happen. It took her by surprise. The woman had been sleep. But the energy of very powerful and very dark magic had awoken her. Now she had to stop it. However, she couldn't do it alone. She was going to need help. Lots of help. So that's what she was doing now. She wanted to stay in New Orleans but it was not possible. Not if she was going to be successful. If she was going to stop this threat then she had to leave her home again.

Now she was driving to a small town in Maine. It wasn't on any maps or GPS. But she felt it. She felt the magic that was growing stronger by the mile. Her godmother had told her that's where the Savior was and that they would be able to help her. She hoped that she could count on this person to lend their assistance. The last thing she wanted was to have to face this task alone.

She was a powerful magic user herself. Her godmother had taught her many things. Always challenging her to do her best and teaching her about all the different realms like Oz, the Enchanted Forest, Camelot, Neverland, The Underworld, Mount Olympus, Hero World, Cars Land, and so many others. She had a strong foundation in elemental magic. And the spells she knew was almost endless; teleportation, glamour magic, transmutation, and so much more. Everything that her mentor showed her, she had mastered. Most of what she knew was light spells and light magic but some of it was dark as well. Sometimes to beat your enemy, one had to play their game one had to get dirty. And you had to be far more cunning, underhanded, and ruthless than they were to do it. First she had to get to her destination. She was still thousands of miles away from Storybrooke.

It had been two weeks since the Manhattan Clan had arrived to town. Their presence at night still took some getting used to. It's not every day that nine statues come to life when the sun goes down. They were also imposing figures to see. But they gargoyles were peaceful and wished to have a good working relationship with the people of Storybrooke. It helped Emma and her deputies while they were on night shift.

Their arrival had come at a great time. It was only three days before the Halloween Festival. Mulan had volunteered to take the night shift. She had been in this realm for almost two years but most of holidays, activities, and customs of this world had little meaning to her. Emma was happy because she had really wanted to spend this time with her family.

Henry had opted out of the Star Lord costume. Lilo wanted to be Morticia from the Adams family so he decided to be Gomez with her dog Stitch as Cousin It. Emma thought it was cute. Her son and his new girlfriend were going to have matching costumes. The young couple seemed to be well matched. Henry was loyal, protective, and attentive to Lilo. And Lilo was sweet, understanding, and down to earth. They really cared for each other. Soon after Henry asked Lilo to be his girlfriend, the two were almost inseparable. Emma didn't mind but Regina was worried that the young girl had "Enchanted our son with her overly friendly personality." But when Emma gave her a reminder of how things were with Daniel because of her mother Cora, she saw the error of her thinking. She was still overprotective but not in a way which would damage her relationship with her son. Regina didn't want Henry to resent her the way she had resented her mother.

The younger blonde woman was with Mary Margret helping the woman decorate the gym and transform it into a haunted house. Some of the high school students were there as well to lend a hand. The acting club was holding rehearsals to perfect their scare techniques.

Emma was thinking about a way to finally tell her mother that she was gay. After telling David, who swore himself to secrecy, she was trying to find the right time and place. But it was pointless. So she decided to just do it. She decided to do it now before she lost her nerve.

"Hey Mary Margret is it ok if we take a break?"

The school teacher smiled. "Sure honey. Let me finish with this webbing." After she put the finishing touches on it, she made her way down the ladder and went with Emma to sit on the bleachers. "I think this is going to be great for the town. We need a distraction from the murders that have happened. And the money will help pay for some of the new housing."

"Yeah. This was a good idea. What are the costumes you and David have?"

"Well I'm going to be Cleopatra, David is going to be Julius Cesar, and Neal is going to be a baby King Tut. What about you and Regina? What are you two going to be?"

"What makes you think we are going together?"

Mary Margret gave her a knowing look. "I know what I saw the night I was over and found you two in her car. You were going to kiss her weren't you?" The woman let out a low sigh. "I may be a school teacher Emma but I still have eyes."

There was no denying it. "I don't know if we were going to kiss. But we didn't."

"Sounds like I messed that up for you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Emma was telling the truth. As much as she wanted to kiss the enchanting woman, as sheriff and mayor they both had a lot on their plate. "It might have been too soon. With everything going on I doubt now is a good time to be seeing anyone. And for the record I'm gay so no more trying to find a guy in town for me to date."

"Oh okay."

Emma was stunned for a moment. "That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say? Your father and I missed out on so much of your life Emma. It has taken a long time for the three of us to develop the relationship we now have." She took Emma's hands in hers to emphasize her next words. "I'll be damned if I let something as silly as sexuality come between the two of us. After my episode at the hospital, I won't make the mistake of getting in the way of your happiness Emma. The person you decide to love makes no difference to me. I know how hard you had it growing up on your own in this world. You are my little girl and I won't put my feelings first anymore when it concerns you. Besides I'm not that closed minded. Ruby is bisexual."

"I knew it. She totally has the hots for Belle."

"Yes she does. Too bad she's a wolf. I know they would be such a cute couple for Halloween. Have you and Regina figured out what happened to her?"

"No. We haven't come up with anything."

"Did you talk to Blue? I'm sure she could help"

Emma felt guilty because she was sure that her next words were going the break her mother's heart. "I tried along with Tinkerbell and Gina but she's not offering to help."

"Well that's odd. I think I'll go to the monastery and have a talk with her. And when did you start calling the mayor Gina?"

"For a few month's now. She says she hates it but I know better." Emma smiled to herself. Her lie detector always went off when Regina insisted on being called her full name.

"Let's get back to decorating. I want to be able to bring the props in and have most of them set up by this time tomorrow."

"Not a problem."

* * *

Ruby was beyond ready to return to human form. But there was nothing she could do. At the present moment, she was sitting behind the checkout desk of the library with Belle. Since the night Ruby had escorted the blue eyed girl home, she was with her as much as possible. Belle didn't seem to mind at all. She was always talking to Ruby. The wolf had learned a lot about the woman she loved. Simple thing like her favorite color, food, movies, books, places to eat, etc. She also knew about her fear that Rumple would comeback hurt Ruby out of jealousy. She knew that Belle wanted children but not a lot. Just one or two. Ruby also knew that the last year of being with Rumple had been difficult. The man had become withdrawn and mean.

If he ever found a way into town again, Ruby was going to rip his throat from his neck and enjoy watching him bleed to death. Every. Single. Moment. She and her wolf had become very protective of Belle. Ruby just wanted to make sure her beauty was safe and happy. Nothing else mattered. She just hoped that Belle felt the same.

Dr. Archie Hopper felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had a job he loved, a wonderful best friend, and new girlfriend. Mary Poppins was the sweetest woman he had ever met. After two dates they had become a couple. And he was on cloud nine. Archie had never given much thought to meeting a woman and starting a family. Pongo and helping people had always been enough for him. But Mary had changed all of that from the moment he saw her.

Shortly after coming to town, she got a job at the daycare center that Ashley had started. His brown haired girlfriend was a natural with children. Archie had no doubt that he wanted to get married and start a family with the woman. After a wonderful date last week, the doctor had went to the local jewelry store and picked out a ring. It was a simple round cut diamond and was set in a rose gold band. He was on his way to meet her for lunch. He was also going to ask propose marriage to her.

He walked into the new bistro that Remy had started. The food was always fresh and the flavors that the man came up with were amazing. So when he entered the cozy restaurant he found his love sitting at a table right in the middle of the room.

"Hello sweetheart," she said in greeting. She smiled as he placed chaste kiss to her lips.

"Hi."

"Where's Pongo?"

"I left him with Marco and August at their shop."

"Are you sure that was a good idea? He can be a hand full."

"If anyone can handle Pongo it's that old man. Have you been waiting a long time for me?"

"No. But I would wait for you until the end of time if I had to."

The man was now blushing and grinning from ear to ear. He simply grabbed her hands in his and kissed the knuckles of her delicate fingers. The couple continued to chat and make eyes at each other throughout their meal. Anyone who saw them together would know that they were deeply in love. After they had finished their dessert, Archie couldn't wait any longer.

"Mary I know we haven't been together for a long time. But I love you very much. I think you are a wonderful woman." He stood up from his chair and went to her side of the table. Dropping to one knee, he pulled the small box from the pocket of his jacket. "I want us to be together and have a family Mary. So will you marry me?"

Her smile was easy and she knew the answer right away. "Of course I'll marry you Archie Hopper. Nothing would make me happier."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a passion filled kiss. Now they had a wedding to plan. And he was hoping that Mary Margret would be willing to help. "Let's go to Marco's so I can tell him the good news."

The couple donned their coats and stepped outside. The snowfall was light and the air was very cold but the lovebirds were warmed with the love they had for each other. Walking arm in arm they rounded the corner onto Main Street towards the residential part of town.

A familiar sounding car was heard but what they saw shocked them. Instead of seeing Emma's yellow beetle they say a different one. This VW Bug was off white, with a set of red, white, and blue offset racing stripes going down the left side, and the number 53 decals on the body. They watched the car pass and head towards the diner.

"Looks like a new arrival to town," Archie commented.

"How many does that make now?"

"Including the gargoyles it's now well over a dozen. Granny's Bed & Breakfast is going to run out of rooms if this keeps up."

* * *

The drive had taken just over 24 hours but she had made. She had driven her little VW bug to its limits. But it had been worth it. And she knew her baby didn't mind. This was not the first road trip they had taken together but it was certainly the longest. When she passed the Welcome to Storybrooke sign, she crossed the town line and had to stop the car. The amount of magic she felt had overwhelmed her. It was unlike anything she had felt before. She was defiantly in the right place.

After taking a several minutes to collect herself, she continued into town. As she drove, she smiled to herself. The place was a stereotypical small town. Few stoplights, no major retail stores or eateries, no litter, no homeless people. Just a simple little town. She wanted to find the savior but she saw a sign that said Granny's Diner. Now her stomach had other ideas. During her drive, she didn't stop to do anything but use the restroom once. The woman knew she needed to eat. So she parked in the first spot she saw.

When she stepped out, it felt good to stretch her legs. Being on the road for as long as she had was not the best of ideas but she didn't have time for a leisurely drive. As she walked into the eatery she smelled a mixture of coffee and grease. Ignoring the eyes on her, she took a seat in a booth on the right.

Half an hour later she walked out of the restaurant after eating the best cheeseburger she had ever tasted. And she had information on temporary housing. Now she could start her search for the savior in earnest. She got into her car and proceeded to drive through town. When she saw the sheriff's station she figured that was as good a place as any to start her search.

"Look Herbie, a friend for you." There was a yellow bug in front of the station that she parked next to. "I'll be back as soon as I can. No wondering off. This place has magic but I don't feel like trying to find you."

Stepping into the building she noticed a man with dark blonde hair sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. He didn't notice her right away so she spoke up.

"Hello."

He looked up at her in surprise.

"Hi," the man greeted her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Maybe. I'm new in town but I'm looking for someone."

The man stood from his desk and stepped to her. He offered his hand for her to shake. "I'm Deputy David Nolan. I'll help you anyway I can."

Alsidya took the offered hand and was pleased with the warm but firm grip. "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Alsidya. Forgive my rudeness but I need to find this person right away."

"Well just tell me who you're looking for."

"This might sound strange but I don't have a name. All I know is that it's someone called The Savior lives in this town. I-"

"The savior? Why do you need to find them?"

"It's complicated but extremely important."

Just then the door opened and a tall blonde in a red jacket and gray beanie walked in.

"Hi," she greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey Emma," David replied. He was happy Emma had finally returned from town hall. She could talk with the new stranger and make sure she was being honest with them. "This is Alsidya. She's new in town."

"Oh. Are you the owner of that other beetle out front?"

"Yeah. I take it that the yellow one is yours."

"Sure is. You have good taste in cars, Welcome to Storybrooke by the way. Usually we don't get many visitors in town. What brings you to here?"

Alsidya followed the woman into a small office. She took the seat that the woman had indicated opposite hers on the other side of the desk. "Thank you Emma. And I'm looking for someone who lives in this town."

"We will help as much as we can." So far Emma didn't detect any dishonesty from the African American woman. "Who are you looking for?"

"I was just telling Deputy Nolan that I don't have an actual name for this person. All I know is that they are called The Savior."

Emma looked to David who just shrugged his shoulders. Considering the first stranger who had come to town had kidnapped Belle and held her prisoner along with Sydney. Now this woman was looking for Emma for an unknown reason. The sheriff decided to question her further. "Why do you need to find this savior? I ask because as the sheriff of this town it's my job to protect all of the residents."

"About two days ago I was woken from my sleep by a presence of magical energy. Very powerful and very dark magic and it's a man who is very dangerous. But He's not alone because to return to this realm, he would need help."

"Who is this man?"

"An old enemy of my family. I swore a blood oath that I would get my revenge and destroy him. His name is Dr. Facilier but he goes by the name of The Shadowman."

Both Emma and David were taken back by the sound of Alsidya's voice and change in demeanor. The brown skinned woman had tensed up when talking about the man.

"Look I don't mean to be rude but I really need to find The Savior. I need their help to stop the Shadowman and keep him from doing whatever it is he's been brought back to do. So can you please tell me who this person is? The sooner we get started the easier it will be to stop him."

Not once had her super power gone off. The woman was telling the truth. _Maybe this woman can help me, Regina, and Tink find some answers._ Emma knew deep down that this had become her greatest challenge as savior. The more help they had to figure out and fix what was going on, the better she would feel.

"Well if you want the savior then you've found me," Emma said.

"Why didn't you say that before? Never mind. Look like I said, a very dangerous man has been brought back."

"How about you get a room and something to eat?"

"Already did that. Here's my cell number so you can contact me when you are ready to help. I'm going to the B&B for some much needed rest." She stood, shook Emma's hand again and left.

"So, what do you make of her story," David asked.

"She was telling the truth. That's a start." Emma decided to talk with Regina about the newest arrival in town. "Call me if you need anything." Then she vanished in cloud of white smoke.

* * *

Regina was in her office deep thought. She wasn't sure what to do about Emma and her feelings for the blonde sheriff. The woman was brave, smart, fun, and beautiful with green eyes that made Regina's heart melt from the first time she saw them. And after almost four years, Regina was near her breaking point. The dreams especially the erotic ones that now featured Emma were not helping.

A cloud of white smoke appeared in front of her desk and an easy smile came across Regina's lips. She was happy to see Emma. "To what do I own this misfortune Miss Swan," the mayor teased.

"We have another new arrival. But this one is different. She drove here and said that she needed my help with a new threat."

"A new threat?"

"Yes." Emma ran a hand through blonde curls and sat down with a huff. "Her name is Alsidya. She didn't go into much detail, but she said someone called the Shadowman has come back to this realm. Have you ever heard of him?"

"No. Before the curse, I knew very little about this world." Regina circled to the front of her desk and stood in front of Emma. The hunger she saw in the emerald orbs was starting to make her wet. She decided to tease the woman some more and placed both her hands behind her and leaned back. This made her breast and some of her cleavage visible. Before she averted her eyes, a flash of pure lust had been visible on Emma's face. Yeah. The savior was in love with her and seemed to want Regina very badly. But who wouldn't. The brunette knew that she was sexy and attractive.

"Well she said she needs help to stop him. She said that he is powerful and dangerous."

"And you believe her?"

Emma returned her gaze back to Regina. "Yes. Not once did my lie detector go off. Even the best liars can't fool me. Her story is legit."

"I suppose we don't have much of a choice but to trust her. Where is she now?"

"She wanted to get some rest. She's staying at Granny's."

"I'd like to meet her at some point. Perhaps she will be at the festival tomorrow."

"Will you be there," Emma inquired.

"Of course. As mayor it would be callous of me to be absent. I trust that my sheriff will be there and she will be on time."

"There's no way I'd miss it. I'm sure the costume you have will be a sight to see."

* * *

Despite the cold night, the streets of Storybrooke, Maine were filled with most of the town residents. And many of them had really amazing costumes. Most of the families had a theme of some sort. The O'Malley family was dressed as mummies. The newly engaged Dr. Hopper and Mary Poppins were dressed as salt and pepper shakers. Pocahontas was dressed as a pirate. But the costume of the mayor had turned heads. It also caused the current altercation between her and her former step-daughter.

"You clearly copied me," Mary Margret said.

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't know you would TRY to be Cleopatra. And even if I had, I'm clearly the one who has the better costume," Regina retorted.

Both women had managed to wear the same costume. While both Mary Margret's and Regina's outfits were authentic to the actual dress of the Egyptian queen, the former Evil Queen's outfit had more flare.

"I think you need to change. Since you have magic you can easily dress as something else."

"I am a queen who is dressed as a queen and I will stay dressed as I am. But don't worry dear. I have no plan to enter the costume contest." Regina turned on her heels and left the teacher standing by the ring toss booth. She made her way around the festival with her typical grace. Although she had seen Emma about an hour ago, the two women never had a chance to talk. More than anything she wanted to see the look on the savior's face when she saw Regina in costume.

After passing a few more booths and reaching the end of Main Street she turned onto Oak and saw Emma talking with a woman she didn't recognize. The woman was the same height as Emma at 5'8". Her dark brown dreadlocks came down to her waist. She had full dark pink lips, with brown eyes, and a brown sugar complexion. Judging from the costume she had, the woman kept herself in great shape. The sleeveless top and shorts of the basketball outfit showed off muscular arms and legs. When she smiled at Regina, the older woman saw lust like she always did when most people looked at her.

Wondering why Alsidya was suddenly smiling, Emma turned and saw Regina. Her jaw would have feel off if it hadn't been attached to her face. The brunette had a costume that was sexy but classy at the same time. If the woman were alive, Cleopatra herself would have been jealous. The sheriff did several once over's of Regina's body before she spoke. She had a light coat on to keep the cold at bay but it was still a lovely site to Emma.

"H-Hey Regina."

The mayor mentally congratulated herself for a job well done with her outfit choice. She had gotten the rise she wanted out of Emma which was causing a rise within Regina as well. "Miss Swan. How lovely it is to see you." The blonde had dressed as a 1920's gangster Tommy gun included. She turned her attention back to the other woman. "And who might you be?"

"Regina this is Alsidya, the new arrival I told you about."

"It's nice to meet you Mayor Mills."

"Likewise. I'm surprised you don't have on a costume that is not so exposing."

"I spent some time in Antarctica so this isn't too bad."

"Good to know. Emma, how is everything going with festival security?"

"Mulan just reported in from her last patrol through town and all is quite. The gargoyles also reported that there's nothing amiss."

"Wow. Your town has a clan of gargoyles? How many of them are there? How long have they been here? What country did they originate from?" Alsidya was asking a million questions a minute.

"Well they showed up about a day before you got to town. They are patrolling the town to help keep things safe during the festival," Emma answered.

"How did they arrive?"

"Five of them appeared at the monastery. I helped them find the other four later that night." The three women had started walking back to Main Street. The trio was headed towards the center of town to the stage. It was almost time for the costume contest. The categories were infants, toddlers, kids 4-6; 8-9; 10-12, teens, adults, and couples which was open to couples of all ages.

It didn't take long for the contest to be complete. To the delight of their families Lilo and Henry won the couples category of the contest and Neal was the winner for the toddler's age group. Emma and Regina they saw that Alsidya had disappeared. They both decided to just catch up with her at another time. Regina was ready to go home.

"I'll see you later Emma."

"You're going home?"

"Yes dear. I'd like to wrap up my day and get out of the cold." It was true. She didn't get to spend the time with Emma like she had wished but she would wait at home for the blonde to arrive. Until then she would relax with some cider and a nice fire in the family room. "But I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok." Emma watched as Regina said goodbye to their son and Lilo then walked to Town Hall where she had parked her car. That left Henry, Emma, and Lilo to talk for a few more minutes.

"Ma can I have a later curfew? My friends are going to Granny's for food after the festival ends."

"Sure kid. Be home by 11."

"Thanks ma you're the best."

With one final hug she bid the young couple goodnight. She found her parents and spent the remainder of the evening with them and Neal until the festival was over. Once they said their goodbyes to each other, Emma felt restless. So she walked over to the sheriff's station. The patrol cruiser was gone so Mulan must have been out on patrol again.

When she looked at the holding area, she was happy to see that the area had been cleaned up. The dwarves did good work when they were given a task. Emma was still bothered by the lack of evidence from the death of Sterling. There was very little to go on. She was sure that they were missing something concerning all the murders but couldn't figure out what it could be.

The day she had been slow and quite but she had pent up energy. Actually, she was highly aroused. Regina had been stunning in her Cleopatra costume. And Emma had taken notice. She also saw the way Alsidya had looked at the mayor, but didn't let it get to her. She did feel a slight stab of jealousy which she had to ignore. They two women were not in a relationship. They shared a son, worked together as mayor and sheriff, were now really good friends, and had started living together. Which Emma knew she would have to return to her apartment soon. As much as she liked having Regina and Henry around, she didn't want to over stay her welcome.

After a vigorous workout in the station gym, Emma showered, changed, had a quick chat with Mulan, and then drove to the mansion. When she entered the family room she saw a dying fire and Regina dozing on the sofa. The woman looked so peaceful that Emma didn't want to disturb her. But they needed to talk about her moving back to the loft. She ran her hands through her hair and walked over sleeping woman.

"Regina," she called softly.

Brown eyes opened and a red lips curled into a smile. "Hey. So did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's quite alright dear. I don't think I was sleep for long. By the way, what time is it?"

"A little after midnight." She looked at the woman she loved so much. How could she leave? Emma had no desire to return to the loft. Sure she had a few personal items there but that was it. Here in this mansion she had her son, a beautiful woman she loved, and her parents and brother next door. But she had to return to her space. Besides, how could she live with the woman she was madly in love with and not be in a relationship? "Regina, I want to talk with you about me staying here. I think it's time for me to leave." She released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

The silence which followed took Emma by surprise. Why hadn't Regina said anything? She spoke again. "Regina, did you hear what I just said?"

"I heard you clearly Miss Swan. You wish to return to your hovel and that's fine. This was only temporary anyway."

"Are you ok with this? You seem upset."

"I'm fine Emma. Now I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." Regina quickly climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't want to look back and see Emma. She didn't want to show her hurt. She didn't want to admit that she was being left and having her heart broken. Why did she think anything would be different with Emma? No matter what she did she just couldn't find the happiness she wanted so badly. She was unsure about her much fight she had left.

* * *

 _Emma sat at her desk doing paperwork. As always she had to be meticulous about filling it out correctly. Regina had been in a terrible mood lately and Emma was doing everything she could to stay on the woman's good side. She felt the hairs on her neck stand when there was the sudden appearance of a purple cloud. Regina was standing there. But she was not dressed in her usual power suit._

 _The brunette had her hair pinned up in a severe bun with two curly strands coming down both sides to frame her beautiful face. On her neck was a huge deep red gemstone with smaller ones that were set in gold with matching earrings. She was wearing a wine colored dress that had a deep plunging neckline. Her cleavage was on full display. The makeup she wore was heavier than usual but was still perfectly done._

 _"Regina, what are you doing here?"_

 _"It's your majesty."_

 _Emma took a deep breath. She was looking at and talking to the Evil Queen. Emma felt a sense of awe and was extremely aroused. "Is there something I can do for your Majesty?"_

 _"No. But there is something you can do to me." Her voice was dripping with seduction._

 _Not wasting anytime Emma stood from her chair, walked over to the royal woman, and kissed her. She ran her tongue across Regina's lips and was granted access into the other woman's mouth. Lips and tongues battled for control until Emma backed Regina up against one of the desk that sat in the middle of the station. The kiss deepened as tan hands made their way into golden curls. She had always dreamed of kissing Regina. Now it was better because this was the Evil Queen. This was a part of Regina that scared most people. But Emma was turned on and fascinated by this extremely sexy version of this woman._

 _Emma moved her hands along Regina's arms until they came to her neck. She moved her left hand to cup the woman cheek as her right hand lowered and caressed the top of the woman's breast. A moan escaped the woman's mouth and Emma deepened the kiss. She felt Regina pull her in closer. The brunette ran her hands over Emma's back and down to her ass giving it a strong squeeze. Every part of Emma was now on fire. Soon the two women were roughly grinding their hips into the other. Finally Emma broke the kiss and saw that Regina's eyes were dilated and almost black with arousal. The lust she saw was matched to hers and a wicked idea popped into her head._

 _She removed her handcuffs from her back pocket and cuffed Regina's hands above her head. She turned the woman around and bent her over the desk. Leaning over she licked the shell of Regina's ear then placed slow kisses along her jaw and neck. The woman was starting to squirm under her. Emma couldn't hold out anymore. She had to taste the Evil Queen. Lifting up the skirt of the dress, she rubbed her hand along Regina's center. She was pleased to feel that the regal woman wasn't wearing underwear. Running her hand along Regina's center. The warmth and wetness was telling of the queen's arousal. "I'm going to make you beg for your release." Then Emma inserted her index finger all the way into the woman's pussy and pulled all the way out again. She sucked it into her mouth and moaned at the taste. Regina tasted apple and her own unique flavor. The second time Emma inserted two fingers into Regina. "Don't make a single sound," she instructed. She lowered herself to her knees and kissed along Regina's pussy until she reached her clit. She continued to pump her fingers deeply in and out of the woman. Soon she was rewarded with a super wet pussy. Once she finally sucked Regina's clit into her mouth the woman came all over Emma's hand, lips, and the desk._

When Emma woke up she felt wetness between her legs. This was the first wet dream she ever had. She couldn't believe that Regina had that kind of effect on her. Looking at her phone she saw that it was still early. But she decided to get her day started. After a quick shower, Emma packed her bag and quietly walked outside. She looked back at the mansion before stepping into her bug and making the short drive to her loft. When she entered her the apartment her heart sank. At that moment Emma knew she made mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two weeks after the Halloween festival, things around town were calm and quite. But things between Emma and Regina had grown slightly cold and strained. They had been friendly with each other and continued to keep their schedule with Henry. However, most of the intimacy and playfulness was gone. Almost everyone noticed the change in the two women. Regina was back to being an uber bitch as mayor. She was moody and was driving her staff at Town Hall crazy with her demands.

Emma was quite, distant, and cold. She also wasn't eating like she should. Her parents tried on several occasions to find out what was wrong. Once again it was pointless. They couldn't even get her to talk about what she wanted to do for her birthday in less than a week. But they had a good idea about who was involved with Emma's current state of unhappiness. While the couple was cleaning the table, they started talking about what they would do for Emma's birthday and what gift to get her.

At the loft across town, Emma was talking with Alsidya as they drank beer.

"So you have no idea about who has committed these murders?"

"No. But I hope Regina, Tinkerbell, and I can figure it out," Emma replied.

"Speaking of Regina, I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Do you know if she is single?"

Emma was instantly jealous. She knew she had no right to be. But she remembered how Alsidya had looked at Regina during the festival. Part of her wanted to lie and say that she was dating Regina but there were two problems. One, it was a small town and word traveled fast and she knew that Regina would choke her if she lied about them having a relationship other than friendship. Two, she had no right to be upset since she and Regina were only friends. So Emma just acted like she didn't know. "I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask her."

"Cool. Maybe I can ask her out on a date."

Not wanting to think about it, Emma quickly changed the subject. "Well what do you think about Storybrooke?"

"It's a nice little town. Very clean and peaceful. Seems like a nice place to raise a family."

"It is. My son Henry brought me here almost four years ago."

"Oh. Wait, I thought Henry was Regina's son."

"She is his adopted mother. I'm his birth mother."

"Well that's awesome. I'm surprised you two aren't a couple. "

Again Emma was quick to change the subject from something other than Regina. "So what about your family?"

"I-I don't have any family. The Shadowman killed my parents. And my Godmother died about seven years ago." The two women were quiet for a few minutes until Alsidya spoke again. "I don't have any siblings. It's just me." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. This gave Emma and idea.

"How long do you think you will be in Storybrooke?"

"Until the Shadowman is dead or sent back to the Underworld where he belongs."

"Why don't you stay here with me? I could use the company and I can cook pretty well."

"That's a good idea. It will help us work together better. And we can turn this place into a true bachelor pad."

"Agreed," Emma replied.

"I'll bring my stuff tomorrow. Then I can look over the case files about these murders if that's ok."

"Sure because at this point we can use all the help we can get."

* * *

"Morning mom."

"Good morning sweetheart."

"How are you feeling today," Henry asked. Since his other mother had returned to her apartment, he saw how unhappy they both were. He couldn't understand why didn't admit how they felt about each other. Once he had gotten over his shyness with Paige, it had become easy for him to talk to girls including Lilo. She was an awesome girl. He just couldn't understand why adults made things way more complicated than what they had to be.

The brunette was miserable. Things were not the same without Emma around. But the sheriff decided to return to her loft. Regina hadn't wanted the blonde to leave but she didn't have reason to stay. Regina wanted to tell the woman how she felt about her. All she wanted was to have Emma hold her in her strong arms and love her. She even missed hearing Emma call her Gina. "I'm fine. How is Lilo?"

"Good. But she's worried that her sister is going to leave town and she'll have to go back to Hawaii."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen dear."

"If it does it'll be ok. We have Facetime on our phones and Skype on the computer. We'll be ok."

"That's good to hear Henry." She placed a plate of pancakes and turkey sausage in front of him with a mug of whipped cream and cinnamon hot coco. The mother son duo continued to talk until it was time for Henry to go to school and Regina had to go to the office. After dropping her son off she was driving to Town Hall when her phone rang.

"Mayor Mills."

"Hey Regina. Can you meet me and Alsidya at the sheriff's station? She said she had to talk to both of us."

"I'm on my way Miss Swan." As she was driving, she noticed a car was following her. It was a bug similar to Emma's. However, this one was off white with red, white, and blue stripes and a 53 decal on the trunk. She pulled into the parking lot at the station and stepped out of her car. The bug she saw however continued to follow her until she stepped on the sidewalk. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the horn honking. A pair of brown and green eyes looked at her when she stepped through the door. "Are you expecting someone else to meet us here," she asked.

"No. Why do you ask," Emma inquired.

"I was followed here by someone in another bug."

"Oh. That was Herbie. He has a mind of his own," Alsidya said. "I'm sorry if he scared you."

"Your car can drive itself?" Emma had never known a car could do that.

"Yes. We found each other when I was in Italy. I was drawn to him and he was drawn to me." She loved her car. The two of them had done a lot of driving over the years. Looking at the brunette, Alsidya was impressed. The mayor was petite but had curves in the places that mattered the most. Her hair came down just passed her shoulders and there wasn't a single strain out of place. She was wearing a black shirt and skirt with a red jacket and black heels. Her makeup was flawless. Alsidya was very much attracted to Regina. But she felt something strange. It was a mixing of light and dark magic. She was going to ask the two women about it but the sensation passed quickly so she let it go.

"Well can you teach it some manners? The thing scared me when it started honking that damn horn."

"I'll go talk to him."

Emma and Regina were standing across from each other but didn't speak. Emma had flash backs to her dream from a few weeks ago. Regina was still too hurt. They were saved from making awkward conversation when Alsidya returned.

"I make no promises that he will behave in the future. But I gave him a good talking to." She took a seat on the corner of one of the desk. "Well after looking at the photos and talking with the sheriff, I am not sure who this murder is. But the weapon they are using is an axe." She paused for a moment and was thinking about what to say next. "In all of my travels, I've never seen anything like what she showed me. I just think that you should step up patrols. I'm willing to be a volunteer as one of your deputies if that will help you sheriff."

"Thanks. It will help. You can be on shift with me."

"Awesome. Well I'm going to get my stuff from the B&B and head over to the loft. See you later." As she was leaving she stopped and spoke to Regina. "If you're free this evening Mayor Mills, I'd like to have dinner with you."

Regina was speechless but flattered. She wanted to say yes to the tall dark woman but was hesitant. So she kindly declined. Alsidya took it stride and let herself out of the building. Turning to Emma she said, "So you have a new roommate. How lovely."

The words a bit hurtful. But Emma suspected why Regina was upset. Every since she had returned to the loft, things between the women had become strained. "I'm sorry you majesty. I didn't know I needed your permission to have a roommate."

"It doesn't matter Miss Swan. You're a grown woman and can do what you please." The former queen turned on her heels and left. As she walked to her car, the cold of the air was not as cold as the way she felt on the inside. Tears blurred her vision and once again sadness filled her chest.

* * *

Mary Margret had planned a great party. So many people had showed for Emma's birthday celebration. She just hoped the gift that she and charming had gotten for Emma was one that she would like. It would be about another half hour until they sat her down to open her cards and presents.

As she made her way around the family room, she smiled when she saw Blue. She walked over to her long time friend. "I'm so glad you could make it Blue."

"Thanks for inviting me Snow."

But before they could continue their conversation, they were interrupted.

"You. What are you doing here?" Mary Margret turned around and saw Emma's new roommate and volunteer deputy Alsidya.

"I'm sorry but do I know you," Blue asked.

"No. But I know you. And so did my Godmother Mama Odie. But you may have known her as the White Fairy."

"Yes. I knew the White Fairy." She had been Blue's mentor in the Enchanted Forest.

By this time most of the party goers were watching the confrontation between the head fairy and the new resident in town.

"Thanks to you she was blinded AND banished from the Enchanted Forest. Why did you betray her like that?"

"She broke the rules."

"But you didn't have to turn the other fairies against her."

"Hey Blue is a guest at this party just like you." Mary Margret spoke up to defend her friend. "I'm sure that whatever happened she had good reason to do what she could to make things right."

Alsidya gave Mary Margret a death glare. "You really believe that?"

"Yes. Blue is the most honest person I know."

The woman let out a humorless laugh before she spoke again. "She has done a great job at fooling all of you. The Blue Fairy is manipulative, dishonest, and a true con artist." Obviously she was going to have to inform them about who Blue really was. "I bet you didn't know that the magic wardrobe you sent your daughter through could fit TWO people. Don't believe then look at this." Alsidya walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the far wall. She waved her hand across and a picture formed.

The image that came into view was of Geppetteo and Blue Fairy in his old workshop. Blue was glowing with fairy dust and was tiny as she spoke to the man in her true fairy form. Once the audio started, everyone could hear the conversation of the two talking about the coming curse.

"But how can I protect this child," Geppetteo asked the fairy.

"There is an Enchanted Tree much like the one you carved Pinocchio from. If fashioned into a vessel it can protect the child from the queen's magic. Will you do this?"

"I cannot lose my boy. I have lost so much. I cannot lose him too."

"Then build the wardrobe. It will save us all."

He nods his head in agreement. The picture then changes and shows Blue, Geppetteo, Pinocchio, and Jiminy Cricket in the woods of the Enchanted Forest. They come across the Enchanted Tree. It was the last one in the last one of its kind in the entire realm. Blue explains that Snow and Charming will enter the wardrobe and be transported to a land without magic. And that on her 28th birthday, Emma would break the queen's curse and save them.

"You know Pinocchio wasn't always a real boy. When the curse strikes, when the things we love are ripped away, he will be turned back into wood again won't he," the woodworker asks.

'I'm afraid it's impossible to say," Blue replied.

Jiminy Cricket had watched the exchange. Upon hearing the news that he might become wood again, Pinocchio became startled. Clearing his throat, he spoke up and voiced his concerns. "Ummm, you're frightening the boy."

Geppetteo kneels down on one knee. He gently rubs the boy's shoulders in a soothing manner to keep him calm. "Shhh. No shhh." Geppetteo is satisfied when he sees his son relax and the worry on his face disappears. The man turns and addressed the fairy again. "I will build your wardrobe, on one condition. If Pinocchio can take the second spot in."

"You can't bargain like this," Jiminy objected. He stood on Geppetteo's shoulder and tried to talk sense into the man. It was wrong for the woodworker to be selfish like this. Too much was at stake and everyone stood to lose what mattered to them most. They were all counting on this unborn child to save them. "The whole world is in danger."

"If I don't I…I will lose my boy. Maybe forever. I can't risk that. Snow can raise the child without her husband."

"Geppetteo think about the example you're setting for Pinocchio."

"Oh…" The man swatted at his best friend and spoke to him in a fiery manner. He was not going to lose his son to the Evil Queen's curse. The boy was all that he had that was good in his life. This was the only thing he could do to keep his son safe. "You maybe my conscience but you have not earned the right to tell me what to do!"

"Please, I'm only trying to help," the cricket pleaded. He was face to face with the boy who he had found and help grown up into a good man. The man who he help to get the son he had always wanted. Jiminy understood his pain. But what he was asking was too much. The price sounded like it was too high and could put everything they were doing at risk.

"Help? Help like you helped my parents? Your debit to me can never be fulfilled! But it starts with you staying out of this. Understand?"

"Yes." Jiminy was defeated. He had tried and failed to make the man under his error in thinking. He could do nothing to change his mind.

"Good." Geppetteo turned his attention back to Blue. "Pinocchio goes through or no one does."

"And what will we tell the Prince and Snow White," the head fairy questioned.

"You will tell them that the tree only contains enough magic to protect only one. Do we have a deal or no?"

The picture changed again to the war room. Snow, Charming, Geppetteo, Pinocchio, Jiminy, Blue, Granny, Red, four knights of the White kingdom, and three of the dwarves were meeting and planning on how to stop the queen's curse. A group of the kingdom's soldiers were pulling the Enchanted Tree into the room as Blue addressed the group.

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetteo, can you build such a thing?" She knew the answer but she had to ask anyway.

"Me and my boy, we can do it." He loving stroked his hands through the boys red hair.

She turned around and spoke to the royal couple again. "This will work but we all must have faith." She had to protect the fairies and herself. As long as she still had her position, it didn't really matter to her what happened to the rest of the realm. So she proceeded with the plan that she and Geppetteo had agreed on. "There is however a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one. A choice must be made."

After that the mirror's reflective surface returned. There was silence in the room. Then August turned to his father. "How could you do that father? I know you sent me through the wardrobe. But I didn't know why until now."

Marco looked at his son. "You must understand. I had to protect you. I never meant any harm." He looked over to Mary Margret and Blue. "Please Snow. I only wanted to protect my boy."

Mary Margret was speechless. She looked at the one person she had always trusted. David crossed the room and stood by his wife's side. He wrapped her in his strong arms and kissed her forehead. Then he spoke to Blue. "We trusted you. And you lied to us. Why?"

"I had to protect the fairies. It was job to make sure they were ok." It was only partly true. More than anything she had wanted to make sure she was ok herself. Her life in this new realm had been worth the decision she made. The Charming had paid the price but they had Emma now.

"You forced us to make a choice we didn't have to make. One of us could have come here with Emma. She didn't have to grow up in this world without a family. The two of you put your own needs above doing the greater good." David was beyond upset. He or his wife could have been with Emma and raised her. She could have been loved and protected. One of them could have watched her grow up. But because two people decided to be selfish, they had missed out on that. Emma had missed the childhood she deserved. And they were doing all they could to mend their broken family. "For me there is no excuse for what ether one of you did."

"Snow I'm sorry."

"No you're not," she replied. "You could have comeback and told us or found another way. Instead you made that deal. You deprived our daughter of a wonderful childhood. David and I missed watching her grow up. Nothing that you can do or say can make up for that. And Marco I'm a parent so I understand wanting to protect your child. But it will be awhile before we can forgive you."

"Yes. I understand," Marco stated sadly. "I am truly sorry for what I did." He gave a weak smile to and left in silence with August following behind him.

"Well this is turning out to be quite the party," Regina commented sarcastically. Looking around she didn't see the guest of honor for this birthday celebration. So she walked into the kitchen and to the back door. Looking outside to the back yard, she saw a leather red jacket and grey beanie hat. Not wanting for Emma to be upset on her birthday she magically donned her gloves and coat then stepped outside. Slowly she walked over to the edge of the patio where Emma was standing. "You're going to be sick if you stay out here for too long Emma."

"I'll be alright."

"Are you alright after that scene in there?"

Emma thought for a moment. Yeah she still had some resentment towards her parents for abandoning her. But now that she had seen why they made the choice they did, she was far less angry at them. Actually she wasn't angry at all. They had their choice taken away from them. As a mother part of her understood Marco wanting to protect his son. So she could forgive him for that at some point. Blue was another story all together. "I'm fine. I always knew something about Blue was off. Now we see what it is. And part of me feels bad for Mary Margret and David. They trusted her to help them but she only acted in her own interest. She had no family to think about. She did way more damage to our family than you ever did as the Evil Queen. At least you had reasons to do the things you did."

"That is something I can agree with you about. Although I must say that your new best friend chose an interesting time and place to reveal this information."

"Are you saying she was wrong?"

"No. But her timing is questionable." Regina knew what was next. She needed to say she was sorry for being so distant lately. Having the blonde woman out of the house was driving her crazy.

"Emma I-"

"Listen Regina-"

Both women looked at each other. Emma looked into the chocolate eyes she had loved since she first saw them four years ago and smiled. No matter how infuriating the mayor could be, no matter how bitchy she could get, and despite how stubborn she was Emma knew that she could forgive Regina for anything that she did. Yes things between them had become strained since she left the mansion and she regretted it. So she decided to let the woman speak first. "Go ahead and speak first. You are a queen after all."

"Not just a queen Miss Swan. I'm the queen."

"My mistake majesty."

"All is forgiven this time. However, any more transgressions after this point shall result in a harsh punishment."

"If you plan to throw me into a dungeon of some sort then I look forward to it."

Regina was turning a shade of red that matched the color of her lips. Clearing her throat she continued. "If you are quite done I would like to finish what I was saying." She exhaled a breath that she didn't know she was holding then started to speak again. "What has been happening between us is mostly my fault. When you told me that you were returning to your loft, part of me felt abandoned. It felt like once again I was losing someone that I care about. And having you around the house was…fun. But I can understand you wanting to return to your own space."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry I sprung it on you at the last minute." There was a long silence between them.

"I…I miss you Emma." Regina was surprised that her eyes were blurry with unshed tears.

Turning to face the brunette, Emma was immediately concerned. The woman was on the verge of tears. "Hey Regina it's ok. I'm just a short drive across town." She pulled the woman into her arms for a hug. The sheriff made small circles in the middle of her back to try and comfort the shorter woman.

"I know that. But I wish you were still around to talk to. Cooking with you was fun for me and it's just nice to have another adult around. Emma…" Regina pulled back and looked into green eyes. Love, lust, loyalty, understanding, trust, everything she could ever hope to have in a partner she saw in those eyes.

There was desperation in Regina's voice that Emma had never heard before. She became hypnotized by the brown eyes which were looking into hers so deeply. And Regina smelled so lovely. Her body was so warm against Emma's. The blond couldn't hold back anymore. Slowly she leaned in closer to Regina and pink lips meet red ones in a soft kiss. Brushing her tongue across the older woman's lips, she was allowed to deepen the kiss. Soon both women slowly moved lips and tongues in a passion filled exploration of the other's mouth. It felt like hours but only a few minutes had passed.

For both women it was a kiss that was unlike anything ether one of them had experienced before. It was a mix of love, passion, and longing with a hint of something extra. A need to be as intimate with the other as possible overtook them. But the feeling didn't die down. As they tighten their embrace and kiss each other ever deeper, it ignites a small but strong fire within both of them. Their bodies are tingling and alive with so much raw magic. They are too wrapped up in each other at this moment to notice the light purple energy that surrounds them. The two women did not see their magic combine.

"Happy birthday to me," Emma whispered as she and Regina broke the kiss. She and the mayor were both breathing heavily from the heated exchange.

"Happy birthday indeed Emma." Regina gave a soft smile and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Both David and Mary Margret were shocked. The couple couldn't believe how they had been deceived. Because of two people they had missed out on the childhood of their daughter. One of them had been able to go with her. But a lie had made it impossible. It was something that they were having a hard time believing that someone they had once trusted had betrayed them so deeply.

"Snow, are you ok?" David only used his wife's real name when he was in trouble with her or when he was trying to comfort her.

"No David. We just found out that the one person we trusted lied to us. I don't know what to think. We sent our daughter to this world alone when we didn't have to!"

"I know." David ran his hands through his short, dark blonde hair. He knew how his wife was feeling. Angry, betrayed, frustrated.

"What I don't understand is why she did it. Marco was trying to protect his son. But Blue wanting to protect the fairies just didn't seem like the truth."

"That's what I think too. I just don't buy it. We should talk to Emma. Find out what she thinks and make sure she's ok."

Mary Margret and David were mildly surprised at what they had saw when they had finally located Emma. She and Regina were embraced in a kiss. There was always an intense energy between the two women. The eye sex and flirting that had taken place between the two had finally come to a head. This had been a long time coming. But they were really surprised when they saw a light purple cloud briefly form around the two women and disappear when they broke apart.

They returned to the kitchen and started to ready the cake. "So what do you think that cloud was about," Mary Margret asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"I suppose they will start dating now."

"Who will start dating now," Henry questioned as he entered the kitchen. He was looking for his moms because he was ready to give Emma the gift he and Lilo had picked out for her.

"Uhh…well we uhh…"

"Henry we saw Regina and Emma out back a few minutes ago. They were kissing," his grandmother supplied in answer.

"Finally. Took them long enough."

"You mean you knew they have feeling for each other?" Mary Margret was confused. How could Henry possibly know that? She never noticed until she saw the two of them in Regina's car a few weeks ago.

"Of course. The Three Blind Mice could see AND feel it. Now maybe mom can stop being so moody. I love her but since ma returned to the loft she's been difficult to be around." He was happy to hear the news that they had at least kissed. But something told him they might need an extra push. A way to get the both of them to fully admit how they felt about each other. And he knew just how to do it. He secretly started to plan Operation Dove.

* * *

The next morning Emma made her way downstairs after waking up from a wonderful dream involving Regina and a newborn baby. She was also incredibly horny. After she completed her morning routine which included a long shower, the sheriff was dressed and walked to the kitchen. She saw Alsidya sitting at the island counter with a plate of food.

"I made biscuits, sausage gravy, grits, and eggs." After she and Regina slipped back into the party, Alsidya worried that she had ruined Emma's birthday party. She had repeatedly apologized to her and her parents. David and Mary Margret were happy to finally know the truth. It had relieved some of the guilt they had felt over the decision to send Emma into the wardrobe alone. When she spoke to Emma the blonde was indifferent to Alsidya's actions. She was however happy to know that her instincts about Blue were right. They were still on good terms in Emma's book. "Your plate is in the microwave. Coffee is fresh too."

"Thanks."

Sitting next to her roommate, Emma took a bite of food. "Wow this is delicious."

"Thanks. And that's real sausage in the gravy by the way."

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mother taught me most of what I know before she died. Cooking runs in my family. For years we had one of the most successful resturants in New Orleans. My grandmother Tiana started it." When her parents were killed Alsidya had been too young to run the business. So the place had been forced to close.

The sheriff was going to ask the woman more about her family but her cell phone rang. "Sheriff Swan."

"Emma, you need to come down to the butcher shop. There's been another murder." It was Mary Margret.

"I'm on my way." She hung up the phone, stuffed the last bites of her meal into her mouth, and downed it with the remainder of her coffee. "That was Mary Margret. We need to go to the butcher shop. Someone else is dead."

"Lead the way sheriff."

Emma grabbed the woman's arm and teleported them to the butcher shop. A few of the town's people were standing around wanting to hear information about this latest crime. She didn't really mind since they were not in a panic at the moment. Alsidya followed her into the shop and walked behind the counter. On the floor was a female body missing a head.

"I had come by to place an order for some lamb chops and found her like this," her raven haired mother stated.

The victim was Bo Peep judging by the clothing. Emma recalled that the woman was not well liked by many of the residents around town. In the Enchanted Forest she strong armed her way into wealth and power. Bo Peep had harassed so many people that she was almost as hated and feared as Regina had once been. The people she had shook down for livestock, land, valuables; etc included her father before he was approached by King George to replace his brother James as his heir. If her death had not been like the others she would have suspected someone else. But with her head missing, Emma knew that their murderer was back in action.

"She died no more than an hour ago."

"How do you know that," Mary Margret asked.

"Well for starters she opens shop at 7:30am. It's now 8:53 and you called Emma around 8:45. Also, the blood around the body is slightly congealed but not sticky and dark red. She had money in the register and there's the special's menu which was updated for today. Finally, she only got some of her meat on display." Alsidya face the back of the store. "She was headed this way to the reefer unit to get more." The woman carefully stepped over the body and blood. After a few steps she stopped and looked around. "There's magic here. Very similar to what I felt when I first entered town but not the same."

"I don't feel anything," Emma said from behind her.

"Focus your magic, your mind, and use all of your senses."

The brown skinned woman continued to look for clues. There were no visible footprints no signs of a struggle, nothing of value seemed to be missing, and no one had mentioned that they saw anything. "Mary Margret did you see anyone leave as you came to the shop?"

"No I didn't. It was completely empty when I came in."

As Alsidya made her way to the back, the magic started to fade. "Emma I have a magic trail but it's going cold. I'm going to follow it."

"I'm coming with you should you need backup."

The sheriff and her new deputy made their way out of the back entrance and past the dumpster into a short alley. They were heading in the general direction of the park. Once they reached the small pond the trail had grown cold.

"Damn it. The trail is gone." The new arrival was not completely discouraged however. "What's in that direction," she asked Emma.

"That leads to a few farmhouses, the stables, and a trail to the beach. There's also a way into the mining tunnels."

"There's mining in this town?"

"Yep. The dwarves found fairy dust awhile back."

"Impressive. Fairy dust is valuable. I can make many kinds of potions and incantations with it. But I'm pretty sure that bitch Blue Fairy has ensured that she has complete control over it."

"You're right. How do you know so much about Blue, Regina, the Enchanted Forest, and Storybrooke?"

"Mainly from stories Mama Odie would tell me. Also from some the many adventures and travels in this world and many others. Strangest place I ever went to was Wonderland."

"You speak very highly of Mama Odie."

"She taught me most of what I know. And when she felt I was ready she would send me on one quest or another. Usually to some part of this world. I even found so many mythical items like the Holy Grail, the Spear of Destiny, and even the lost city of Atlantis."

"Really? You could be rich if you shared that with the world. A real life Indiana Jones."

"No. The Atlantintians don't want anything to do with the outside world. And the items I found over the years are too powerful. We would truly destroy ourselves and this planet if they were to fall in the wrong hands…but I did make sure to put them in a safe place." They had made it back to the butcher shop. Alsidya turned to Emma, "You ok to wrap this up? I want to head to the station and try to start piecing this together."

"Yeah. I'll see you at the station when I'm done here."

The woman disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke. Emma took this time to make sure Mary Margret was ok after seeing the victim. She assured Emma that she was ok. She would have to go to the supermarket for the pork chops she wanted. After a brief goodbye, the blonde sheriff reexamined the crime scene. Emma didn't find anything new.

Emma was impressed when she walked into the station. Alsidya had made a chart on one of the corkboards. There were sticky notes, string, pictures, and papers tacked all over the surface. _Why didn't I think of this?_ Emma mentally kicked herself for not being better organized. Maybe when this was all over, she could convince the woman to be a deputy on a permanent basis. She was quick on her feet and smart. Storybrooke could use someone like her.

The sheriff stepped up beside her and observed her work. "What do you have so far?"

"Not much. The similarities between the victims are few and far between. Three were from the Enchanted Forest, one was from Maine. None of them have any close living relatives. All of the victims had been killed during periods of darkness and I'm positive that all of them died from the same murder weapon." She turned her brown intense eyes to Emma. "Did I miss anything?"

"They were not popular with the townspeople. And Sterling was not beaten before he was killed."

"We could be dealing with a magical person or creature who has not been seen before." Very few people came to mind as Alsidya thought of the possibilities as to who or what could be the cause of these brutal murders.

"Me, Regina, and Tinkerbell, think it's a magic creature too. I feel like we are running out of time. Just so you know the town is fairytale characters. It doesn't take much to upset them."

"It's nothing you can't handle as the sheriff I'm sure."

"Keep working on this. I need to tell Regina about this latest murder," Emma turned to leave for the mayor's office. After making the short walk to Town Hall, Emma went right to Regina's door. Before she could enter, her assistant had stopped her. "She asked not to be disturbed."

"It's ok. She won't mind me." Emma opened the door to the mayor's office. Just as she walked into the room, she saw Regina almost fall out of her seat?"

"Emma! W…what are you doing here?"

"Did I bother you in the middle of something?"

 _Yes. I was having a fantasy about you being under this desk eating my pussy while I held a staff meeting._ The regal woman had been pleasuring herself. With a few breaths, the older woman tried to sound calm as she spoke. "No. I just wasn't expecting to see you. "

"Ok," Emma answered. She ignored the slight tingle of her super power. "We have another murder. It was Bo Peep."

"That makes four."

"Yeah. Alsidya had some theories she shared with me before I came here. She thinks the killer only strikes at night, has used the same weapon every time, but seems to mainly be targeting people from the Enchanted Forest. Sterling is the only exception. And we followed a trail of residual magic till we lost. It took us to the edge of the park."

"Well that's further than anyone else has gotten." The two women were silent for a time. Regina was trying to keep sexual thoughts of Emma out of her mind. Since the kiss they had shared the day before, the brunette couldn't keep her panties dry or her mind clean. She could only thing think about was the kiss they had and the dreams with her and Emma. Regina had masturbated three times last night and still woke up aroused. Once again she had masturbated in the shower and a few minutes before Emma had showed up and it still did little to ease the sexual tension she was feeling.

Emma was trying hard not to think about the things she wanted to do to Regina right at that moment. It would be so easy to reenact the dream she had about the Evil Queen a few weeks ago. She even had her handcuffs. And doing it in Regina's office on her desk would be an added bonus. It was like her body, her heart; ALL of her being was calling out to Regina.

"So about yesterday…"

"Did I go too far?" Emma knew that Regina had kissed her back. Yet a small part of her felt guilty for insinuating the kiss. The younger woman just couldn't help herself. "It was a moment of weakness. I'm sorry Regina. I won't lose control like that again."

"Emma stop being an idiot and just listen please." She loved this woman but sometimes she was just like her parents. "I don't regret our kiss. If it were something I didn't want I would have stopped you. But I didn't. I actually started the second kiss." She stepped into Emma's personal space. She reached up and held the beautiful woman's face with her hands. "Don't ever apologize for making me feel as good as you did yesterday." She placed her hands lower on her neck and drew her in for a passion filled kiss. It started off slow but quickly picked up in passion and intensity. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth as the other woman took control and pulled her closer. With their bodies pressed together, the mayor was fighting to stay on her feet. She felt so much for Emma at that moment. The women were again too lost in each other to notice their combined magic building up and surrounding them. A soft knock on her office door broke them apart. "What do you need," the older woman asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry to bother you mayor but Dr. Hopper is here to see you," her assistant informed her.

Strange that Archie would want to see her of all people. He didn't make an appointment and it had been almost two years since he stopped seeing Henry as a patent. "Send him in." The mayor straighten up her clothes and makeup as best she could before the man entered her office. Emma took a seat on the couch in the small seating area of the spacious room. Seemed like she still wanted to talk to Regina. The chat was brief but Archie wanted Regina to officiate his wedding. And since she was the highest government official in town the task fell to her. She agreed to marry the couple in just over three months. Once he left, Regina joined Emma on the couch.

"It was nice of you to agree to marry them Gina. Instead of destroying happy endings you might become know to help start them."

"I wouldn't go that far. But I have no problem with helping the cricket."

Emma reached over and took Regina's smaller hand into her own. They were so soft and warm. She smiled at the brunette and saw that it was returned in kind. There was a familiar feeling coming over Emma. A warm and tingling sensation slowly started to move through her body. It was…it was her magic. For some reason it was starting to rise within her but it was not sudden or painful like when she had been out in the forest. It was pleasant and she was feeling really wonderful at the moment. Sitting in Regina's office and holding her hand was giving Emma so much happiness at the moment. Something so simple but it was so meaningful. This woman was so special. Emma wanted to dive head first and tell Regina how much she loved her. She wanted to act on the dream she had, she wanted to move back to the mansion, she wanted to have a family with this woman and get married. But Emma knew that it was best that they go slow if they both decided they wanted to date each other. Now seemed like a good time to ask the woman about her feelings. "Regina did you mean what you said before you kissed me?"

"Yes I did Emma. I…I'm not sure what you want to do."

"Let's just take things slow. We both have a lot going on and I don't want to rush this."

Regina smiled. "I don't want to do that ether. However, things between us have changed and I'd like to see where this might lead." She couldn't help but smile at the blonde.

"Does this mean we're dating?"

"If you think I'm declaring we are in some kind of serious relationship before our first official date, you are a bigger idiot than BOTH of your parents."

"But I'd be your idiot," Emma joked.

* * *

Tinkerbell was thinking about the talk she had that morning with Nova. The fairy had informed her that Blue had completely closed the convent. No one was allowed to visit and the fairies were only allowed to leave on official business. She had even cancelled their participation in next year's Miners Day. Tinkerbell was not sure how bad this was going to get. But Blue seemed to be on edge. She wasn't worried at the moment but she would talk with Nova on a regular basis to stay informed in case things got worse.

At the moment she was headed to the sheriff's station to talk with Emma and give her a heads up. When she walked in the green clad fairy was greeted by a new face. "Hello."

"Hi."

The woman was giving off a lot of magic. Since losing her wings, Tink didn't have her magic but she could sense magic in others and she had a vast wealth of magical knowledge. But recent events had her at a loss. Tink noticed the board behind the woman. "Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah. There was another murder this morning. So I took all of the files from the other three and made this board. I'm Alsidya by the way. I'm the new volunteer deputy."

Tinkerbell shook the woman's offered hand. "I'm Tinkerbell. So what have you got?" The woman quickly explained her theories to Tink. "Well seems like you have gotten a little further than myself or Emma has."

"Do you know where the other two murders took place?"

"Yes."

"If you're not busy, can you show them to me? I'm simply not familiar with the town or surrounding areas."

"That's no problem."

"We can take my car," Alsidya said. "Herbie gets upset when he sees me in another car."

"You named your car?"

"He already had a name when I got him. Found it engraved on the dashboard when I was doing the restoration work on him."

"Well lead the way," Tink replied.

A short drive later and they were out at Spencer's old cabin. The two women found nothing new. Then they made their way to the forest. Tink had informed the deputy of what Emma and Regina had reported to her when they were in the area weeks before. Alsidya was prepared. She took a stone of some sort from Herbie's glove box and followed the shorter woman into the woods.

"What is that you have?"

"It's called a grounding stone. It's a mix of hematite, iron, and coal. Basically it lets magic users keep their powers under control even when another person tries to take control of their magic. The down side is that the magic loses some of its power. Also if it's used for too long it will drain a person's magic completely. But that takes days to do."

"Wow. I've never heard of an object such as that. How did you come to posses it?"

"My godmother taught me how to make it. Her name was Mama Odie but you might know her as the White Fairy."

Tinkerbell stopped dead in her tracks. "You learned magic from the White Fairy? But how and when did you see her, is she still alive?"

Alsidya turned and answered the woman. "Yes; she was my guardian when my parents died; she passed away about seven years ago." It had been hard for Alsidya to deal with. Even now it was hard to think about. If only she had been there. The Shadowman would also pay for her death.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could have met her. She was a role model for all fairies. She would have taken over if she hadn't been exiled to this place. Not having wings is one thing. But living in a land that has no magic is totally different."

"Who said this land has no magic?"

"That's what I was told about this realm."

"This realm has magic. Just not as much as places like Oz, Wonderland, the Enchanted Forest, or Neverland. Those places have much higher concentrations of magic."

"Well that is interesting information to know. So you have been to these realms?"

"Yes." As they resumed their walking, Alsidya was engrossed in telling Tink about one adventure or another she'd been on over the years. She was telling her about the realm where she was a talking animal. She was a lioness in a pride lead by an alpha named Simba. They hadn't noticed they were at the well until they were almost standing a few feet away from it. The small stone fixture was alive with an angry almost violent magic. There were multiple colors swirling and bubbling inside it. But that wasn't the only thing they say.

"Is it me or do these trees have faces," Alsidya asked as she walked around the area.

"No they have faces. Ugly faces, but I see them too." Shortly after Tink said that, something hit her in the back.

"Hey don't throw stuff at me when I'm out here helping you," the blonde yelled at Alsidya.

"I didn't throw anything."

"Well someone did it."

"It was me," a rough voice said behind the duo. They turn and see a huge tree looking dead at them. "You called us ugly. We might be simple trees but we have feelings."

The two women looked at each other. Alsidya suddenly remembered where she had encountered talking trees before. But it shouldn't be possible. "We're sorry. We didn't know you could hear us."

"Of course we can. And we don't like being called ugly," the tall tree said.

"Again we are sorry. Right Tinkerbell?"

"Yes. Sorry. We will be leaving now." She looked at the deputy. "You are ready to go right?"

"Very." She took the blonde's arm and they disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke. They we back inside Herbie but sat there in silence. After several minutes, the fairy spoke first.

"Have you ever encountered a talking tree before?"

"Only when I was in Oz." Alsidya was also concerned with the well "I saw the well. I'm glad I had my grounding stone. My magic would have become very unstable."

"I agree. Let's go talk to Emma and Regina."

"Herbie get us back to town buddy," Alsidya said to the car. She gave him a loving rub across his dash and called the sheriff. "Go to Town Hall."

When the newcomer and the fairy walked into the mayor's office, they had found Emma and Regina very close to each other sitting on a sofa. The magic coming from the two women was a mix of light magic and dark magic. It also contained the undercurrent of something else. It was the same thing she had sensed when she saw them together at the Halloween Festival. Alsidya was sure that something was going on between the two women. She knew that she didn't have a chance with the hot mayor. It was just as well because being honest with herself she had only loved one woman.

"So what did you guys want to talk about," Emma asked.

"We just came back from the forest. I had Tink show me the crime scene in that location. I didn't find anything. But when we got to the well, I was really interesting."

"Yes." Tinkerbell took a seat in a chair across from the two women and continued. "I have seen that kind of magic only once. It was a chaos spell. Its use to cause chaos."

"I've seen it to," the darker woman said. "Only this one is a lot stronger. Whoever made and cast this put ill intent and lots of power into it. So much power that it is causing the realms come together."

"How is that possible," Emma pondered out loud.

"It's not easy to do unless you are very powerful and have a lot of magic. One also has to have the right ingredients and they have to be able to get the timing right." Regina had heard of such a spell when she was learning magic from Rumple. That kind of spell was used for many reasons. Mainly one would do it to cause a permanent body switch. "The spell is nearly impossible to stop once it is cast. But how do you know the realms are coming together?"

"We encountered talking trees. They were around the well," Alsidya stated.

"When did trees start talking," Emma questioned. She felt really confused right now.

"They are from Oz," the deputy answered.

"You went to Oz," the sheriff asked.

"Yes. Twice. The second time was when I had my only encounter with those trees. They were just as cranky then as they were today." She also needed to tell them something else important. "This curse was cast in this realm. And the residual magic I felt at the crime scene this morning was similar to magic from the well. Our caster and the murder might be the same person."

The other three women were stunned into silence. Regina spoke up first once her shock wore off. "How could you be around the well that long without your magic going crazy?"

"Tink told me about what happened when you two went to the woods and what happened when you were there. I had a grounding stone. It helped to keep my magic from going haywire."

Regina was impressed with the young sorceress. She had knowledge that many people did not. Yet she was very young. The brunette was curious about the woman and how she knew so much about magic. "What realm are you from dear?"

"This one. Why do you ask?"

"For starters you have a lot of knowledge about magic. It is impressive. Not many people know about grounding stones. Who taught you magic?"

"The White Fairy. She took care of me after I lost my family."

"White Fairy taught you magic in this realm?"

"Yeah."

"But this realm has no magic."

"Who told you that?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

"And you believed what he had to say," the deputy scoffed.

"Wait, this realm has magic," Emma asked. Now she was really lost.

"Yes. Not as much as other realms but it's here. I only felt the magic from Storybrooke because I couldn't ignore it since it is so concentrated here and I need you to help me stop the Shadowman."

"Well I'm not surprised Rumple lied about this realm," Tinkerbell said.

"Nether am I," Regina added. "This has been very interesting to hear. I would like to know one more thing. If you are from this realm how do you have magic?"

"I'm the product of true love twice over. My grandparents Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen were true loves. My mother was the product of their love. My parents were also true loves. I am the end result."

"Can I look at your heart?"

The woman nodded. Alsidya reached into her chest and pulled out her own heart. It was very bright and golden in color. Regina couldn't believe it. This woman was the proof of the lost Great Prophecy was real. True loves true love was standing before her. She gently put the organ back into her own chest.

"I can't believe it. You're the one with a heart of gold. You are part of the Great Prophecy."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the lyrics to the song in this chapter. I had many romantic songs to choose from but I felt like this one was a good fit for these two. If you want to listen to it the song and artist are Someone to Love- by Babyface & Jon B

Chapter 12

All three women were looking at Regina waiting for her to explain what she meant. "When I was a little girl I came across one of my mother's books. I read a short passage. 'When many become one; three will fight to see it undone; One of dark and two of light; A stranger with a heart of gold, a witch, and a knight.' There's supposed to be more to it but much of what it said was lost between the first and third Ogre Wars."

"Great. I'm part of another prophecy," Emma deadpanned.

"Well this is interesting to hear. Mama Odie never mentioned this prophecy or that I was in it. But she did say that she was preparing me to fulfill my fate. I never imagined she was talking about something like this." Alsidya was just as irritated as the sheriff.

"That's it," Tinkerbell said. She just had an ephinney. "This new curse is causing the realms to come together," Tinkerbell said. "That's why we keep getting new people in town and now the environmental changes. Question is how long before it takes over the town?"

"Well if that's the case we can't be too sure. But it won't stop with Storybrooke. It will spread through this world until all realms are one or we stop it like the prophecy said." The deputy's brow furrowed as she became deep in thought. "I think that Dr. Facilier has a role in this. Otherwise he would still be in the Underworld."

"I'll get with Belle and see if we can come up with anything." The fairy left the three women and headed for the library.

"I suppose the three of us need to come up with a strategy on how to stop this curse in case they hit a dead end," the mayor commented.

"Can we at least get something to eat first?" The sheriff was hungry. "A grill cheese would hit the spot right now."

"Then Granny's it is."

"Actually Gina I was hoping we could go to the house and you could make one for me."

Regina thought it was wonderful how much Emma enjoyed her cooking. "I don't mind making lunch." The brunette turned to Alsidya and asked, "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." The newcomer didn't realize how hungry she was until now. "I'll follow you there."

* * *

"Hey Lilo." Henry found his girlfriend sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. He greeted her with a chaste kiss on the cheek and took a seat beside her. The young man couldn't believe how lucky he was to be dating such a beautiful girl.

"Hi Henry. How was math class?"

"Boring as usual. How was history?"

"The same." She loved history but Lilo's mind had been preoccupied with other things. Mainly her boyfriend dominated her thoughts. But she was worried that their relationship would be over soon. Her sister Nani had spoke again about returning to Hawaii. Lilo wanted to stay in Storybrooke with Henry. Plus it was a nice town. A little strange but nice and the people were friendly. "My sister is still talking about going back to the islands. Nothing I say seems to be changing her mind Henry. What will we do if I have to go back with her?"

"Don't worry." Henry placed his left hand over her right one and looked into her eyes. "We'll think of something. I'm good at coming up with plans like Operation Dove. Which I'm going to need you and Belle to help me with." He started to fill her in on the plan he had to get his parents together.

"How can you hold up your end of the bargain if you have been banished from the town?" The figure known as The Shadowman was truly a shadow now. He didn't have a body and being in the light hurt him. So he was forced to lurk and move in the shadows and dark spots. It felt good to be brought back to this realm but he was ready to have a body again. This new partner of his had promised him the body of a young man who also had the heart of the Truest Believer in someplace called Storybrooke.

"You let me worry about that," Rumple replied. "I just need you to take care of the one with the heart of gold. I already have the task of dealing with the savior and the Evil Queen." This partnership was not what he had hoped it would be. But Rumple couldn't be too picky about his allies. This was about carrying out his plan and getting the strongest dark magic users by his side. Just a few more people by his side and his plan would be that much closer to being complete. He knew that everyone in Storybrooke had their hands full by now. This new curse had been his best accomplishment ever. It was the REAL curse to end all curses. And it would also end all the other realms.

After three days of gathering everything he needed, Henry was ready to set Operation Dove into motion. He made sure to wake before his mom and left a note that he would be with Lilo. When he told her his plan, she didn't hesitate to offer her help. After school, they went to the library and spoke to Belle who also was eager to help. Both of the ladies found it sweet that Henry wanted to help his parents get together.

He and Lilo were at the grocery when he sent Belle a text. She had to get his mom out of the house and keep her gone most of the day. He wasn't sure what her plan was for that but he trusted the librarian to handle it. As for Emma, she was working with Alsidya and Tinkerbell on the cases.

* * *

H: Mom I need you to come home.

R: What's wrong Henry? Everything ok?

H: I don't feel good. Think I had too much pizza at the arcade.

R: Hang in there sweetie. I'll finish up with Belle and be home as quick as I can.

H: Ok.

R: See you soon. Love you.

H: Love you too.

* * *

H: Ma are you coming by tonight?

E: I wasn't planning on it.

H: Well I'd like to see you. Been awhile since you've been here.

E: Is everything ok?

H: Yeah.

E: Ok well I'm on my way.

H: Cool. You're the best.

E: Should I pick up dinner?

H: No need. It's been taken care of.

Henry slipped his phone into his pocket. His moms were on their way so he had to hurry. After spending most of the day cooking the meal he had planned, Henry had just finished the dessert. Lilo walked in from the family room. They had come up with the idea after deciding that the entertainment room was a little too big and the dining room was a tad too formal. So they moved the furniture and brought in a small table form the back shed. Henry left the rest of the setup to Lilo as he finished the meal. He really hoped this would work. Both of his moms deserved to be happy and Henry wanted to help make it happen. Now they just had to set the table.

As a yellow bug pulled up in front of 108 Mifflin Street, a black Benz turned into the side driveway. Emma and Regina meet each other on the front porch. Both women were confused.

"I thought you would be here already," Emma said to Regina.

"No. I got a text from Henry. He said he's not feeling well. Did he tell you to come over?"

"Yeah. But he didn't mention anything about being sick to me."

"Well I think we need o talk to our son about lying."

"Guess so," Emma stated with a huff.

Regina opened the door and entered the house with Emma right behind. They were making their way to the kitchen when they were greeted by Lilo.

"Hey Sheriff Swan and Mayor Mills. Please have a seat in the family room." Before they could ask questions the girl turned and went back into the kitchen.

For the second time the two women were confused. But they wanted to know what was going on and decided to go into the family room. When they turned to their left and saw the space when they walked in surprised them both. The furniture had been moved to the sides of the room. In the middle there was a small table with a red table cloth and a candle burning in the middle and two chairs were placed on two sides as well. The fireplace was lit and there were several white Christmas lights hanging around the room also. They walk over to the table and saw two place settings with the best china and silverware that Regina owned. There was also a bottle of wine. As a final touch music was playing softly in the background. And there was a note that said: MOMS. Regina picked it up and read it aloud.

 _Moms, I wanted to do something special for the both of you. And I want you guys to spend time together. I know you two like each other and I'm ok with you guys being together because I love you both and you want you two to be happy. The fact that you can be happy with each other is awesome because we can be a family. I planned this surprise dinner with the help of Lilo and Belle who also want to see you guys happy. So enjoy the meal and stop being afraid of your feeling for each other._

 _Love,_

 _Henry_

 _P.S. It's ok if you want to ground me for lying._

"Well now I know why Belle really insisted on seeing me today. How about you?" Regina couldn't believe what she had just read.

"I think he took advantage of me working on the murders. Gotta give him credit for doing this."

"Yes we do," Regina agreed.

The women couldn't believe that Henry did all of this just for them. Regina looked at the wine. "I wonder if I should hide the wine because this is one of the best bottles I have."

"No. Let's just enjoy this and each other. I'll take your purse and coat." Emma took the items and hung them in the foyer closet. She removed her coat and placed it in there as well. Looking down at her attire, she decided it was too casual for the event Henry had planned. She closed her eyes and magiced a new outfit. Black dress pants, a powder blue shirt with a black tie, dress shoes, and her hair pulled into a neat ponytail. She also produced a bouquet of roses.

When Regina saw Emma reenter the room, she was speechless. _I could pounce on her right now and not care if Henry was scarred for life if he saw us. She is truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._ She finally found her voice and addressed Emma. "I see you changed your outfit. Should I do the same?"

"Only if you want to."

With the flick of her wrist Regina's dark grey power suit was replaced with a dark green dress that had a deeply cut neck line. She knew her cleavage on display would drive Emma wild. On her feet was a pair of her signature heels that matched her dress.

It was Emma's turn to be speechless. The blonde almost forgot that she had flowers for the beautiful woman. She finally presented them. "These are for you."

Regina was thrilled to see the flowers. "How did you know purple roses are my favorite flower?"

"I didn't. Are they special?"

"Yes. They mean enchantment at first site, majesty, elegance, and grandeur. To present someone with purple roses means the giver has a deep magnetism and irresistible attraction to the one they are giving them to. The giver also wants to convey love at first sight." The brunette held them to her nose and inhaled. They smelled as wonderful as they looked.

"Wow well it's great that you like them. Purple roses were totally random but you know that I'm very much attracted to you Regina. And in a way…I…guess I did love you at first sight." Emma felt her magic start to rise. She stepped into Regina's personal space and kissed her cheek. Then she pulled her chair from the table and Regina took her seat. Emma almost lost it when she saw that the dress was nearly backless. And it hugged Regina's hips and ass perfectly. _How have I resisted her for so long? Damn it I'm horny! Just hold on a little longer Swan. You've made it this far so don't mess it up now. Act like the adult you are most of the time._

"I think we can let Henry slide this one time," Emma commented as she took her own seat.

"I suppose we can do that. Only this one time. I don't like the idea of overlooking bad behavior."

"Of course not." They smile at each other. Emma decided to pour them both a glass of wine to ease the nervous tension between them. "I know we didn't plan this but does this count as our first official date?"

Regina tilted her head to the side while thinking about the question. "Sure. I don't see why not. We certainly dressed for the occasion."

Henry finally appeared with some food. "This is the appetizer to your meal. Hope you like it. And you guys look awesome by the way." He gave them both a quick hug and left the women alone again. It was a plate with mini quiche squares.

As always they women were enjoying each other. Making small talk about their day and teasing each other. But now the looks between them were more open. The flirting carried way more sexual innuendo. Emma took Regina's hand and felt her magic mix with the brunette's. "Did you feel that? When I grabbed your hand, it's like I can feel your magic. Feels like it mixed with mine just now."

"Yes I felt it," Regina confirmed. "Every since we kissed, my magic had started to react when you are around Emma."

"Any idea what it means?"

"No. I have never experienced anything like this before. But it feel wonderful so let's enjoy it."

"That's not a problem for me." Being around Regina was starting to become addicting for Emma. Since her party, they had spent time with each other every day. And when they were in private, things were heating up more and more. They had agreed to take things slow but the women found it hard to hold themselves to doing that.

Lilo came and cleared away the dishes they had used and set new dishes and silverware down. "How was the appetizer?"

"Very good dear," Regina answered. "We can't wait to try the main course."

"Henry will be bringing that in a few minutes."

When their son reappeared, it was with two very inviting plates of food. "This is stuffed flank steak with quinoa and sautéed butternut squash and zucchini." He left them alone once again.

Both women were surprised at how tender the meat was. And the flavors he had created were amazing. Henry had turned into a really good home cook. "Think we can convince him to cook like this more often," Emma asked.

"I'm sure we could. We can just give him extra time with Lilo and a new game every month."

After they had dessert the teens, cleared the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Henry left to walk Lilo home.

"Have David bring you back here. I don't want you out by yourself too late," Emma said.

"Ok. I'll be careful."

Once they were alone they continued to drink and chat. "We have a great son Regina."

"Indeed we do. Have you ever thought about having more children?"

Emma was a little surprised by the question. But if she were honest, the idea of more kids was appealing to her. "Yeah. I'm just not sure if I want to do it again. Being pregnant and giving birth again is not really appealing. Do you want another kid?"

It took awhile for Regina to answer. She had hoped Emma would be willing to have more children. Now was the time to tell her what she had done to herself all those years ago. "Emma I need to tell you something When I was married to Leopold, I did something rash and stupid." She was crying as she recalled one of the many times from her past that still haunted her to this day. "My mother had returned from Wonderland and was pushing for me to produce an heir. Between her demands and my misery with the king, I…made a spell and it…it made me barren. I-I can't have children. Now I'm paying the price. All I want is to have the one experience almost every woman wants. Nothing would give me more joy than to feel a child growing inside me. But I'll never have that."

Seeing the vein in the brunette's forehead and her face contorted in pain, the blonde gathered Regina into her arms and held the woman until she was calm. Emma took her face in her hands and looked into Regina's soulful brown eyes. "I don't care about that Gina. We will find a way to reverse whatever it is you did. And if we can't then I'll be more than willing to carry as many children for you as I can." It was true. The blonde would have ten kids with this woman if it was her desire. There was nothing she wouldn't do for Henry and Regina.

"Oh Emma." They exchange a series of tearful kisses. "Why? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I love you Regina. More than I have ever loved anyone else. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and make you happy. I want to be the best girlfriend to you I can possibly be." Emma ran her thumbs across Regina's cheeks to dry them of the tears that had fallen then she wiped her own face. She stood up and took the brunettes' hands in hers. "Dance with me." She easily pulled Regina's lithe frame from the chair and to her body.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and the blonde placed her arms on Regina's waist. Her date…no girlfriend smelled like herself and the Axe body wash she had switched to. The women held each other close as the swayed to the song that was currently playing.

Don't even like to think about it  
I don't know what I would do without it  
I only know I live and breathe for your love  
Baby you came to me in my time of need  
When I needed you, you're there for me  
Baby, the love from you is what got me through  
It's because of you I was able to  
Give my heart again, you give me

Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know

"You look really nice Emma."

"So this isn't too much? Even with the tie?"

"No. You're a beautiful woman."

Emma smiled at the compliment and gave Regina a soft kiss on the lips.

I thought I'd never love again  
I thought my life was over and  
I didn't want to face nor even see another day  
Suddenly from nowhere, baby you appeared  
You dried my tears, you cared for me  
Baby your love for me, truly rescued me  
It's because of you, I was able to  
Fall in love again, you give me

Regina was suddenly feeling insecure. Her past relationships had all ended in disaster. She was beyond willing to finally give her heart to Emma. But part of her wanted to put her walls up again. _No. I deserve happiness. And this wonderful woman wants to share it with me. I just hope I don't disappoint her. And I hope my dream of the future comes true._ "Emma," she asked. Her voice sounded so small.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want to be with me. I-I don't know how to love very well. Everything in my past-"

"Has made you a strong and remarkable woman that I have been in love with for years. I know you are use to putting up walls so you don't get hurt. I'm used to running away. But do you feel this?" She took Regina's right hand and placed it on her heart. "This is where you are now Gina because these past few days with you have been wonderful. You make me want to be a better person, a better sheriff and savior, a better mother, my magic is even better with you around. I'm not crazy enough to believe that things will always be perfect. But I'd face the end of the world as long as I have you with me." Emma pulled her into a passion filled kiss. She tried to convey all that she felt for Regina into this single kiss. This woman had to know that she was loved and needed by the small family they had. "You're not my happy ending Regina." She felt the woman stiffen up in her arms. Her next words quickly put the woman at ease. "You're my happy beginning."

Regina pulled back and looked into Emma's jade eyes. Love, passion, truth, happiness, and a hint of desire were what they showed. This was the most open Emma had been. She knew the blonde was being truthful. "No one has ever told me anything like that Emma." They finished their dance wrapped in a lovers embrace as a light purple cloud surrounded them.

Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know

For so long in my life, I wouldn't let love inside  
But I swallowed my pride the day you arrived  
Now that you're by my side  
Everything is all right  
It's because of you, I was able to  
Give my heart again, you give me

Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know

When the song ended, they went upstairs to Regina's bedroom. It was as Emma imagined. Elegant but tasteful with everything in place. The brunette turned to Emma. "Would you like to dress in something more comfortable?"

"I have on boy shorts and a tank top under this. That's good for me."

"Very well. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back dear." Regina kissed her and entered the bathroom.

Hearing a car engine outside, Emma looked out the window and saw one of the patrol cars. Soon saw Henry make his way up the front walkway. The front door opened and closed and she was relieved her son was safely home again. Emma undressed herself quickly. She placed her clothing in a small pile on the floor. The cool air touching her skin was enough to make her quickly get into bed. When the door to the bathroom opened a few minutes later, Regina stepped out. She was wearing a deep red silk night gown. It came up just past her knees with thin straps holding it in place. Whatever Emma was going to say was unable to come out. Her mouth was dry and her blood was flowing south instead of north.

"I trust that you will behave yourself Miss Swan?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Uhhh…you…do know what you're wearing is driving me crazy right?"

"I'm certainly didn't put it on for my health," she teased the blonde. Regina reentered the bedroom with an added sway to her hips. When she reached the bed, she pulled back the sheets and slid in next to her new lover. She loved teasing Emma. The woman was so responsive to her sexual innuendoes. Her pussy was getting wet thinking about all the fun they could have together in this room and every room of the house on surface possible. There was a rise in her magic and she kissed Emma. Wanting to feel closer to Emma, she straddled the woman's waist.

"Regina. Please don't tease me."

"What's wrong dear? Can't handle a little fire?"

"I can. But too much at once and I can't hold myself accountable for my actions."

"Point taken," Regina replied. So she placed one last kiss on Emma's lips and settled into the strong arms with ease.

"Henry's home." Regina acknowledged the information with a nod and cuddled up against Emma's right side. "How many dates will we go on before we have sex," Emma asked.

"Really Miss Swan. Control your hormones. That will happen when it is supposed to happen. Now let's get some sleep."

"Fine," Emma said in a petulant manner. It wasn't long before Emma heard soft and steady breathing coming from Regina. Looking down, she was able to really look at the woman. She was so damn beautiful. Emma could hardly wait till they had sex. But she was also ready for them to start their lives together again. Because Emma had meant what she said. Regina was her happy beginning. It was time for her to face the future. With Regina by her side, she knew without a doubt that they would make it through anything together.

* * *

Regina woke to find herself being spooned by Emma. She turned over to look at her girlfriend. She was as beautiful to Regina as the day they had met. Her mind drifted to everything that happened the night before. She was beyond shocked by what Emma had said. A happy beginning. The brunette had never thought about her life in those terms. But with Emma things were becoming different. Regina was a different person. Emma had helped her just as much as Henry did. The savior never doubted her willingness to change. Now they were going to hopefully start a life together. The life Regina had always dreamed of but couldn't obtain until now.

She placed a kiss on soft pink lips. Regina decided to get up and get breakfast started. As much as she wanted to continue lying in bed next to Emma, she knew the woman and their son would be hungry. They were very much alike in that regard. As she slipped out of bed, her lover woke up.

"Where you going," she asked.

Regina kissed her and replied, "I'm going to start breakfast for us."

"Will you make your apple and cinnamon pancakes?"

 _I can't believe that I'm falling for those big green puppy dog eyes. Just like Henry does to me. Now I have two children instead of one._ "Yes dear. I'll make apple and cinnamon pancakes."

After breakfast Henry went to school and the two women went their separate ways to go to work. Regina had a hard time keeping her mind on her paperwork and off of Emma. The pink lips, tight ass, golden hair, and strong long arms were making Regina wet. She wanted to make sure she and Emma were a little further and more secure in their relationship before they had sex. But at his rate it was proving to be difficult to think about anything other than having her naked body against Emma's. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Alsidya walked into the library. She wanted to see what kind of books they had about mythical beings and creatures. However, the seat behind the front desk was empty. "Hello. Is anyone here?" She walked into the area where the non-fiction and periodicals were kept. "Hello?" The hair on her neck was standing up and she heard a low growl behind her. Turning around slowly, Alsidya came face to face with a really big wolf. Immediately she recognized the creature. It was a roux ga roux or werewolf. "Wow. You're an amazing wolf. It's ok. I'm not here to harm anyone."

Ruby had only smelled this person's scent a few times around town. Seeing the badge put her at ease at little bit. But she still didn't let her guard down. For all she knew, this woman was a threat to Belle.

When she walked out of the restroom, Belle saw Ruby standing in front of the newest resident to come to town. She was a tall, muscular, woman with long dark hair. "Hi can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I was looking for whoever is in charge."

Belle walked over to the woman and introduced herself. "Then you are looking for me. I'm Belle." She turned to her friend. "It's ok Ruby. She's the new deputy."

"You're kind of young to be the head librarian."

"Actually I'm the only librarian," the brunette stated.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you Belle. And it's nice to meet you Ruby."

The wolf was now standing by her friend. "So what can I help you with," she asked again.

"Right. I was wondering if you had any text on magical and mythical creatures. I'm trying to help Emma and Regina figure out who or what is behind these murders."

"I know. Tinkerbell and I are doing the same. We've had no luck yet. But honestly nothing here has proven useful. A few of the books and scrolls at the pawn shop will be more helpful. It's right down the street. I'll take you there."

A short walk later the trio entered the pawn shop. Alsidya was amazed. There was a lot of stuff on display in the tiny store front. With a quick glance she saw a few items that she had read about in books or heard about in stories. There were other items she had never recognized. "Who owns this place?"

"Technically I do since it was my husbands."

"What happened to him," the deputy asked.

"He no longer lives here. I banished him from town." The brunette explained further when Alsidya didn't speak. "I was married to Rumplestiltskin."

"Wow. You were married to the Dark One? That's uhhh…different."

"For a time he wasn't that bad. But eventually I saw that power meant more to him than me." A look of sadness briefly crossed her face. But that was the past. Belle wanted to continue with the future and move on from Rumple. "Anyway I've already been through most of the text here. Nothing has been helpful yet. You're welcome to look at anything. I may have missed something."

"Thanks. I suppose the books are in the back?"

"Most of them are yes."

"Ok. Well I'll get started. You can leave the key if you don't want to come back and lock up."

Belle didn't hesitate. The less time she had to be at the pawn shop the better she felt. This had been Rumple's pride and joy. But for Belle it served as a reminder of his unyielding quest for power. Often it was through deals he made. His victims often paid a high price for making deals with him. She handed the woman a single key on a gold key ring. "Just return it to me when you can. I'll be at the library if you need anything else." With a small wave the wolf and the brunette left.

After a few hours of reading, Alsidya was about to take a break for dinner when a piece of rolled leather sitting on a bookcase caught her eye. She reached into the shelf and unrolled it. The parchment attached to it was worn but still legible. At first she didn't know what she was looking at. The language was very, very, very old and not from any realm she had visited recently. She took the scroll and went to the loft. After a quick shower she looked over the scroll as she cooked herself a steak dinner. Finally it clicked.

The scroll was written in ancient elvish. Other than the Enchanted Forest, Avalon was the place she had visited the most. That's where she learned to speak, write, and read the dead language. Slowly she was able to remember some of the words. The one word that stuck out the most was draugr. It wasn't much but this was the first new lead they had since the last murder. She needed to talk with Emma and Regina immediately. If there was a draugr in Storybrooke, then everyone was in serious danger.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello again. I just want to thank you guys for the follows on twitter, favs, and reviews. I also welcome comments. They motivate me to keep working and writing. I'm working on a new story titled Unfrozen. The first chapter is posted. So be on the lookout for that story. And it's not the ship you think it is but I promise it is a good story. Don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story. But Updates might be a little slower. Still looking for a beta reader or two for anyone interested. Enjoy this chapter.

T/W: Violent death so skip if you want. Also smut in this chapter. Lots of smut.

Chapter 13

Emma and Regina were in the sheriff's office. The blonde had the brunette sitting in her lap which was Regina's favorite new spot. Emma's lap. They were in a heavy make out session. Regina had removed the jacket to her suit. Most of the buttons on her short sleeve blouse had been undone by Emma's expert hands. Soft pink lips were kissing and nipping along her neck while slightly rough hands were running along her bare arms and across the top of her chest.

Regina couldn't get enough of the woman. All the hugging, kissing, and touching had her panties soaked. Before they shared that kiss at Emma's party Regina had been able to compartmentalize her feels for the sheriff. Now it was impossible. She needed the woman like she needed air. Once again she felt the rise in her magic but it was growing stronger every time it would surface when she and Emma were together. As she ran her hands through Emma's blonde curls she knew that it wouldn't be much longer before she wanted the blonde to take her to bed.

A cloud of golden smoke appeared in the main office of the station. As it dissipated Alsidya was standing there. She looked around and saw Emma in her office with Regina sitting in her lap. They seemed to be having an intimate time together in the sheriff's office. "Should I come back," she asked when the two women didn't notice her.

"Allie, I didn't hear you come in." Emma felt a blush make its way across her cheeks. Her girlfriend closed her eyes and instantly fixed their appearance. Regina was back in her jacket and the blouse was buttoned and Emma was no longer sporting lipstick all over her face.

"I transported here because I found something. Madam Mayor you will want to stay for this." Alsidya reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the scroll. "When I was at the pawn shop I was looking through the written material there and found this sitting on a shelf." She opened it to show Emma and Regina the contents.

"Ok this is even more confusing than the book you gave me Regina," Emma stated.

"That's because it's ancient Elfish," Regina responded.

"Well it gave me a clue as to what might be killing people. It's been a long time since I've seen this language and I've never seen this dialect before. However, I recognized a few words like draugr, death, banishment."

"What's a draugr anyway?" Emma really needed to learn more about magic.

"There's two types of draugr. The again walkers or land draugr are warriors who swore an oath of duty to a warlord that goes beyond death. There are also spirit walkers or spirit draugr which are warriors who were cursed before death. Again walkers are only awakened when their resting place is disturbed. Spirit draugr are summoned to the person who cursed them or a person who knows how to call them forth. It should be noted that most weapons and magic are useless against them."

"Of course they would be," the sheriff deadpanned. "So why do you think it's this draugr thing killing people?"

"Spirit draugr will kill senselessly and in a random manner. Also, there's the residual magic I picked up on similar to what's happening at the well." Alsidya was still troubled because they needed to figure out where this thing was residing.

"May I look at that scroll please?" Regina looked at the writing and was clueless. There was not much she could understand. But once again Alsidya and her vast knowledge amazed the brunette. "Did White Fairy also teach you how to read elfish?"

"She thought me how to speak it. I learned to read and write it a few years later. Trouble is that I haven't seen this dialect before."

"Even basic elfish is a hard language to learn. I know a few words from learning magic."

"Well I have a genius level IQ and an eidetic memory. So it wasn't too difficult to learn." It didn't take much for her to pick up on things. She had completed school including college by age 14. So she had done lots in her free time.

"You'll have to give me lessons sometime."

"I'll teach you what I know."

"Thank you."

"I'll take my leave now. Emma call me if you need anything. I'm going to investigate the area where the magic trail ended." With that the woman disappeared and the couple was alone again.

"That was quick. Too bad she didn't stick around."

"Why is that dear," Regina asked.

"I wanted to tell her that the loft was hers since she's staying in Storybrooke for awhile. It's time I move back home with you and Henry."

Regina looked at her girlfriend. "Really? You want to live with us?"

"Of course. It's the only place that has ever truly felt like home." Emma didn't want to be away from her family another night. "Honestly, I never should've left. You and Henry are the two of the most important people in my life. I love both of you so much." The blonde was being completely honest. She finally had the family she had always dreamed of.

* * *

Nani had stayed late taking inventory. She was working as much as she could to afford the plane tickets so she and Lilo could return home. The main thing she hated was how cold it was. How could anyone live with all this ice and snow? It was miserable in this weather. This was a strange town anyway. The librarian had a wolf for a pet, the seven short guys were always hanging out together, the doctor at the hospital was creepy, and that was just the beginning of the odd things she noticed about the town.

As she made her way to the B&B, Nani got the feeling she was being followed. "Who's there," she asked aloud. Nothing. She turned the corner to exit the alley she had walked down when she bumped into something solid. There was a hand on her neck squeezing tightly and cutting off her air. She was slammed into a wall. Her last thought was of Lilo and Stitch when her head was cut off. The headless lifeless body was left in a heap as the shadowy form walked away with the head of its fifth victim.

* * *

This latest death was the worst so far. Nani was a nice young lady who had meet a terrible end. "Now I'm alone." Lilo was devastated.

"You're not alone Lilo. You have Stitch and you have me. I promise you that my moms will figure this out." Henry was doing his best to support and comfort his girlfriend. Emma and Granny walked into the sitting room of the B&B.

"How are you feeling Lilo?" Emma could empathize the young girl's situation. She was an orphan as Emma was at this age.

"I've been better sheriff. This was so sudden and…" Lilo was choked up again with emotion.

"The mayor, Granny, and I talked about how to help you," the blonde said.

"That's right. You can stay here at the B&B with me and Ruby. Of course you will remain in school. Also, you can keep your same curfew and Stitch is also welcome to stay. I hope you like living here with us." Granny placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder. "Welcome to the family." The old wolf left the trio alone.

Henry gave Lilo a small smile. "At least you get to stay like you wanted. My parents can help with the funeral arrangements."

"I-I didn't think about that." Lilo didn't want to think about having to bury her sister. "I'm going to go take a nap." She left the room with Stitch following behind.

Emma saw the concern on her son's face. "She'll be ok kid. She just needs time."

"Yeah. I just want her to know that she's not alone. Ma is it ok if I stay around till she wakes up from her nap? I don't want to leave her yet."

"Of course. Call me or your mom if you need a ride home. I don't want you out alone."

"I will. Thanks ma."

Emma got into her yellow bug and drove back to the sheriff's station. But she started to feel her magic flare. Over the past two days it was becoming more frequent and stronger. She felt it pass after a few minutes. When she finally arrived at the station she saw her father's truck parked outside.

She entered and saw him, Mulan, and Alsidya going over the latest murder. "-pretty sure it's a draugr. And the randomness of the attacks indicate a spirit draugr. I spoke with Emma and Regina about it hours before this last murder. The timing between this one and the others is about the same. That's the only thing which ties all five murders together." Alsidya looked to Emma. "Is there anything you want to add sheriff?"

"Yeah. We need to-" Emma felt her magic flare again.

"Emma are you ok?" David rushed to her side.

"I'm fine. Just need to eat something." She didn't like lying to David but she didn't want him to worry about her. Plus he would tell Mary Margret and she wouldn't get any peace if that happened. "When they wake up tonight, I will talk to the gargoyles. See if they have any ideas. And until this is over we patrol in pairs." She then went into her office. _What's going on with my magic? Things are getting out of control. I have to fix this before Regina figures out something is wrong with me._

 _Why is my magic acting up? This has never happened to me before. I can't even remember the last time I had so much trouble staying in control._ Regina was feeling her magic surging at times she didn't want or need it to when she had more pressing issues at hand. The environment on the outskirts of town was changing more rapidly, more creatures were showing up, and there was another murder two days ago. This was becoming the biggest crisis she had faced as mayor. At least she had help for this. Another surge. _I have to tell Emma._ The brunette picked up her phone and called her girlfriend. There was an answer on the third ring.

 _"Sheriff Swan."_

"Emma it's me. I need to see you at my office."

 _"Is everything ok?"_

"I-I don't know Emma. But please come over as soon as you can."

As soon as she hung up there was a cloud of white smoke. She rushed into Emma's arms. "I'm so happy you're here." The brunette was feeling her magic stabilize a little bit.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"It's my magic Emma. For the past few days I've been feeling my magic surfacing. I can't understand why it's surging. And the frequency of it is increasing."

Emma was stunned into silence for several seconds. She had to let Regina know what was happening with her. "The same has been happening to me. I was going to try to find a way to fix it before you noticed."

"You're an idiot. Not having full control of your magic is not something you hide Emma."

"I know Regina. It was stupid to try and keep this from you. But now we know it's happening to both of us."

Regina sighed. She wasn't trying to make Emma feel bad. She was only scared. The press of pink lips brought her out of her reverie. Her magic surged again but it was not as intense as before Emma arrived. When they were both breathless and pulled back to look at each other. "I'm scared Emma." She was getting in the habit of being more open with the blonde. "Only when I was first learning magic did I have such a hard time keeping it under control."

"So you have no idea why this is happening to us?"

"No. But I know that it's not so bad when we are together."

The blonde was playing with her bottom lip as she thought. There was one person who would possibly have an answer. "Alsidya might know. We should see her at the station and maybe get something to eat after. I really want some cheese fries"

Regina shook her head and smiled. Emma had such a basic palette. The couple decided to get a late lunch first since Emma was really hungry. She called Alsidya and told the woman to meet them at the diner. They were seated in the booth at the very back. Sitting next to each other, they held hands under the table. The two were not ashamed of their relationship. They just weren't used to showing affection in public.

Alsidya finally showed up halfway through their meal. Her hazel eyes didn't have their usual mirth. "Hey. Sorry I took so long." The sorceress had been trying to find ways to deal with this threat of a draugr and stop this curse that she believed was pushing the realms together. "So what's up? You guys have any ideas about how to stop this draugr? The sooner we defeat it the better."

"That's not why we needed to see you." Regina stopped eating and addressed the woman as Emma continued to eat her cheese fries and patti melt. "Emma and I have a problem. The both of us are having trouble with keeping our magic under control. It's not as bad when we are together. We don't want to lose control."

"How long has this been happening?"

"I'd say three weeks at the most." Regina really hoped the woman had answers. Things would only get worse for her and Emma if they didn't fix their problem soon.

"And you say it's not as bad when you're around each other?" Alsidya had an idea as to what was happening to the duo. But she wanted to be sure.

"Yes that is correct."

"Don't take this the wrong way but have you two had sex?"

"What business is that of yours?"

"If you want my help I need to know if you have had sex or not."

"No we haven't," Emma finally spoke up.

"You need to," the deputy stated. "I have sensed strong energy between you two. And I'm pretty sure you guys are magically bonded. You need to have sex to complete the process. Two people with magic that are soul mates have to fully bond once their magic has been combined." Alsidya knew firsthand how important it was to bond with a soul mate.

Thirteen years earlier realm of Avalon

 _Alsidya had just finished her sparring session with Capitan Yar. The man didn't take it easy on her. But she loved a challenge. It was starting to pay off. Her skills as a battle mage were improving. However, she had a hard time controlling her magic as of late. During training she had almost lost control of it twice._

 _"Yenifer I'm back." The woman had been on her mind all day. Alsidya couldn't keep thoughts of the princess out of her head. As she made her way into their shared chambers, she stripped out of the remaining sparring gear. Her practice armor was and padding was in the armory for use again tomorrow. Her tunic, boots, and riding pants fell into a pile on the floor. "Yen."_

 _She walked into the bathroom and was alarmed when she saw her fiancée curled up in a heap on the floor. Alsidya was by her side in a heartbeat._

 _"Yen! What's wrong?"_

 _"It's-I-we need to finish our bond." Alsidya placed her hands on the woman's cheeks and lifted her face. Indigo eyes meet hazel ones. "My magic has been surging all day. It's not so bad with you here but I can hardly control it."_

 _"What do you want me to do?"_

 _"Make love to me. Now. We need to complete our bond. Otherwise we'll both lose control of our magic completely, We-we will die if that happens."_

 _It had been a truly magical experience. The two women felt better when they were finished. They didn't feel on edge anymore. "Will your father be upset?" Alsidya was engaged to the princess but she still feared the king's ire._

 _"We will be married by next moon and we share these chambers. I think everyone was expecting us to bond before the marriage." Unlike the other four major kingdoms in the realm, Tangar was not strict with keeping royal bloodlines pure. They believed in marriage for love not power or status. It was one of the many things which set their kingdom apart from the others._

All Alsidya wanted now was to have a drink. Thinking about her wife had put her in a very foul mood. However, she and Yen had made their decision. That still didn't make things easier for her. "Complete your bond. You'll both be healthier magically once you do." She stood and left the restaurant.

* * *

Ruby was outside the diner when Alsidya walked out. The woman walked past her without a second glance. When the wolf followed her she was still silent. "Woof."

"Not now wolf. I have a lot on my mind." Once she made her way to the loft she undressed and took a hot shower. Alsidya didn't mind the cold weather but she wasn't used to the cold of Maine yet. She dressed in a pair of lounge pants, toe socks, tank top, and a long sleeve shirt. In her room was a mirror she had enchanted when she first arrived. It would have been so easy for her to contact Yenifer. There was so much she wanted to say. So much she wanted to share.

Often she had wondered if the decision to leave Avalon behind was the right one. Normally Alsidya didn't regret the choices she made. But this one had plagued her off and on for many years now. Yenifer had been everything to her. She was the first person she had sex with. They had married and defeated the Rungarians who had threatened to plunge all of Avalon into eternal darkness. She was sure that Yen was queen now and running the kingdom just fine without her bonded mate. For the first time in years she was feeling incredibly lonely. A workout in the gym at the station would help clear her head.

* * *

Emma teleported herself and Regina directly to their bedroom in the mansion. Hands roamed everywhere, lips kissed and tongues danced in the other woman's mouth as things between them heated up. Soon Emma was removing Regina's clothing. As excited as the blonde woman was she wanted to see Regina's body. So she worked her expert hands and soon had her girlfriend naked except for her shoes. The older woman was about to remove them until Emma stopped her.

"Keep 'em on," Emma said. Her girlfriend was so sexy in heels.

Feeling Emma's slightly rough hands running over her now nude body, Regina grew wetter by the second. "I need to feel you now Emma," she rasped. "Please make love to me."

Without a word Emma stepped back and quickly removed her own clothing. The women moaned into each other's mouth when they meet skin to skin for the first time. Emma walked them backwards until her legs hit the bed. Falling onto the mattress, she kept her lips on Regina's as the woman landed on her with a soft thud. Regina squealed when Emma suddenly flipped them over. Her breathing increased as Emma started to move her mouth and tongue along her body. The blonde gave her olive skin a soft nips followed up with light kisses. She arched her back as Emma slowly sucked on the hardening nipple of her right breast. The alternating sucking and biting of the nub was driving Regina wild. Soon her left nipple received the same treatment. She felt Emma's hand running down her thighs to her calves. Emma brought the right leg up and placed it on her shoulder.

"Look at me Regina."

Emma did something to her. She felt so much for the woman and didn't mind not being in charge. Her eyelids opened and she meets Emma's dark green orbs with her nearly black ones. The love and passion she saw left her speechless.

"I want you to watch me as I place my mouth on you. I need you to feel and see how much I love you. I want you to witness as I take you for the first time and make you mine." Fingers replaced Emma's mouth on her light brown nipples. A trail of slow teasing kisses left goose moist spots on her chest and torso. When Emma reached her lower abdomen, she slowly licked along Regina's bikini area. Licking down her thigh Emma felt Regina's hands on the back of her head. She smiled as the woman tried to maneuver her to lick at her wet folds. But Emma had more teasing to do. So she drew out her kisses and caresses until she felt the brunette dig her nails into her scalp.

"Emma please. I need to feel you." Regina couldn't help but beg. Her magic was rising and her body was super heated with need.

Hearing the simple plea caused Emma to relent and give her girlfriend what she asked for. Looking into dark brown eyes Emma licked Regina from her wet opening to her clit. Her reward was a loud moan from rouge lips. A gentle hand on Regina's left knee encouraged her to open herself to Emma completely. The glistening quivering pussy before her got Emma super excited. For years she had fantasized about this. Now it was happening. And after that first lick she knew that she would be forever addicted to everything Regina. She brought a hand down to the woman's hairless pussy and gave the area a few strokes with her fingers then resumed her licking. Moving down further she circled her tongue around Regina's opening. The way the brunette tasted was much better from the source. It was a hint of apple and Regina's natural flavor. No other woman had ever tasted so yummy. Regina encouraged Emma to continue her ministrations when she lifted her hips. So Emma sucked her clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue across the sensitive nub.

By this point, Regina was in heaven. She had a light sheen of sweat on her skin. The fading late afternoon sun gave the woman's olive skin a slight golden glow. For Emma it enhanced the beauty of Regina even more. "I'm going to enter you now Regina and make you mine." She slowly inserted a single finger into Regina. Her pussy was warm and wet. Emma's magic made her feel like her blood was on fire once she was inside the other woman. Slowly pumping the single digit in and out she spread the wetness along Regina's pussy.

"Oh Emma. Yes…m-more."

Emma pulled out slightly and added a second finger. With slow strokes she rubbed the inside walls of Regina's pussy. She sucked harder on her clit and placed her fingers knuckle deep into Regina.

"I'm going to cum," Regina said. She felt Emma suck her clit harder and rotate her fingers upwards. A few stokes on her g-spot and she came undone with a loud moan. The next thing she felt was Emma's lips on hers. Tasting herself while they kissed made her wet again. She tried to sit up and turn them over so she could return the favor but Emma kept her pinned to the bed.

"No. I'm not done with you yet," Emma said hotly into her ear. Emma placed her right leg over Regina's left and sat up. Their pussies meet and Emma started to move her hips. She started with slow circles at first. Things speed up quickly once Regina got the idea of what she was doing. The combined wetness and the friction soon filled the room with soft moaning. "God you feel so good Gina."

Regina meet the blonde with an upward motion of her hips. It was an added turn on to see the slight bounce of Emma's breast as she continued to rub, grind, and bump her pussy against Regina's. Then it happened. The room was filled with a light purple glowing mist. As they increased the speed of their rhythm, each woman saw the other's eyes turn the same color as the cloud which surrounded them. "Oh Emma, your eyes…," Regina stated. She was speechless when the other woman kissed her deeply.

"Cum with me Gina." A few more thrust and the women climaxed together. Emma removed the woman's shoes and collapsed onto Regina's body and took a deep breath. Looking at her girlfriend she said, "That was incredible."

"Yes it was." Regina was content and satisfied. For the first time in weeks she felt complete. Turning onto her right side, she cradled herself into Emma's body. They were both covered in a light sheen of sweat but she didn't care. Being with Emma after something so wonderful and truly magical was all that mattered at the moment. _Why did we wait so long to do that?_

"What was it you said about my eyes?"

"Well I'm not sure why but they changed color. A light purple. Think maybe it was because of our bond?"

"That's my guess. Your magic is purple and mine is white. By the way your eyes did the same thing." They feel silent for a long time. "Allie was right. I feel better after finally having sex," the sheriff commented when she spoke again.

"Mmmmmm…so do I." Regina ran her hands along Emma's flat stomach. In their frenzy she didn't get a chance to really look at her lover's body. But in the last of the sunlight shining through the windows, she liked what she saw. To go along with the well defined abs were lean but muscled arms, nice sized breast with pale pink nipples, and strong back. The blonde's slender waist lead to toned tights and smooth calves. Regina ran her hand down the body until she hit a small patch of trimmed hair.

"I can shave it if you want me to."

"No. I like everything that I see and feel." Placing small kisses along Emma's neck she started to make small circles on the woman's clit with her middle finger. "I can't wait to know how you taste." With that she kissed Emma on the lips. It was slow, languid, and deep. Moving along she turned Emma completely on her back. Soon her girlfriend was moaning and writhing under her touch. It was all she could do not to go immediately to where the woman needed her most. But she wanted to take her time. She wanted to draw out this moment. This would be her first time tasting Emma and she wanted to make it last.

Slow kisses were placed on breast, nipples, bare skin. With each kiss she was rewarded with a moan from the other woman. Finally she was between Emma's legs. She wasted no more time and sucked the nub into her mouth.

"Yes." Emma was already close to climax.

Hearing the blonde told Regina that her lover was close. Not wanting to hold back she increased the pressure by sucking harder. Letting go of the clit, she licked Emma's pussy. The taste was wonderful. Alternating between licking and sucking was driving Emma wild. The brunette was relentless. She went all out with her attack on her girlfriend. Eating her pussy gave Regina more pleasure than she ever thought she'd have. The blonde use very colorful language to encourage Regina's oral ministrations. Feeling a stream of juice on her lips made her open her mouth. It was right on time for her to catch Emma's cum in her mouth.

"Oh God. I can't take anymore." The blonde's body was spent.

Regina released the clit with a soft pop. She smiled wickedly as she crawled up the body that was under hers. "I'm glad I can make you feel as good as you make me feel Emma." Looking at the other woman, she saw that she was now sleeping. Using her magic she pulled the blanket over their cooling bodies and resumed her earlier position next to Emma. Her lover had been right. This was defiantly a happy beginning.

* * *

Emma stood in the empty station looking at the board. She along with Regina, Alsidya, Belle, and Tink had been in a meeting earlier that morning. The five women had gone over the scroll, some books Regina had found in her study on rare magical creatures, and a spell book Alsidya had. This draugr was a challenge to track down. The trail from the alley had lead Allie and Tink to a dead end.

"Don't worry Emma. You guys will figure out where this thing is and how to stop it. The whole town will be ready." David was proud that Emma was working so hard to solve these murders. Since she had informed him about the creature last week, the department along with three volunteers, and the gargoyles were out every night trying to track the draugr. The plan was for the five teams of three to locate and track the thing to where ever it was living and wait until the three magic users arrived. From there Allie, Emma, and Regina would kill it. So far no one had any luck.

"I hope you're right. And hopefully things will remain quite with Thanksgiving four days away." Mary Margret had insisted on cooking and hosting dinner at their house. While living at the loft she had wanted to do it on several occasions but the place was simply too small. "Why are you here so early?"

"I ran some errands for your mother. Just wanted to stop by and see you before I went home."

"Well I'm fine aside from this draugr killing people. This thing is relentless."

"So I guess things between you and Regina are going well?" This wasn't the first time he caught a glimpse of marks on Emma's neck.

With a telling blush she replied, "We're happy. Very happy. Probably should've become a couple sooner." Since the women had consummated their relationship and fully bonded they had become even closer than before. They often ate lunch together, showered together, cooked and cleaned together, and they shared a weekly magic combat session with Alsidya. For Emma the best thing was their alone time. It wasn't unusual for lunch to turn into a quickie or for a shared shower to last until the water turned cold. Regina placed a permanent silencing spell on their bedroom. The last thing either woman wanted to do was scar Henry with their sexual activities. Thinking back to last night, she was happy that the marks on her neck were the only ones visible. But she returned the favor and left the brunette with marks on her body as well. Plus the mayor had a hard time walking this morning. She had never felt more sexually satisfied or emotionally attached to anyone.

"That's great sweetie. For you and Regina." It was true. He was happy for the former queen. "She has worked really to redeem herself. If anyone deserves happiness it's her. I just never thought it would be with my little girl." David felt himself become chocked up. It was rare for him to be so emotional but love was a wonderful thing.

Looking at her father, Emma saw that the man was genuine. Her heart melted from seeing his glassy eyes. She pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." When she felt her phone buzz in her pocket she stepped away to answer it. "Sheriff Swan."

"Hello my love."

Hearing the rich husky voice of her girlfriend sent shivers throughout Emma's body. "Hello to you too."

"I have some leftovers from last night's dinner in my office. I also have a surprise. Bring both of your appetites." Then the line went dead when the brunette ended the phone call.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep. That was Regina. She wants to have lunch in her office."

"Well don't keep her waiting. I'll see you tonight for shift change."

Before he could leave the station Emma had transported herself to Regina's office. She saw her beautiful lover by the conference table. She watched in silence as the woman continued to plate food. When she was finished she looked up and smiled at Emma. The women walked to each other and embraced in a hug. They kissed but pulled back before it became too heated.

"I love kissing you," Emma admitted.

"Is that the only thing you love?"

"Nope. It just so happens that I love _several things_ about you." This time when they kissed the women didn't hold back. Hands were reaching under clothing. But before they could go further, Emma's stomach let out a loud growl. "Looks like my stomach has others ideas."

Regina smiled and said, "Let's get you feed dear. You're going to need your strength soon."

 _This woman is going to be my ending._ Emma took in Regina's lithe and slim body. She was dressed in a form fitting Prussian blue dress with black heels. _I'd like to have her on a plate._ Before they had sex, Emma had several fantasies of Regina. Many of them taking place in mayor's office. Apparently, it was also something Regina wanted because she seemed to have planned for their post lunch activity to be sex. The blonde put her hormones in check then walked over to the table. She pulled out Regina's chair as she always did when they sat down for a meal together. Being a former queen Regina basked in the special treatment.

"How has your day been so far?"

"Good. David stopped by and we had a chat. Just run of the mill small talk." The couple chatted about various things. What they didn't say with words they said with flirty looks while holding hands. It felt good being in each other's company as always.

"It's ironic that Henry wanted us to settle our differences. I'm sure he didn't mean in this way."

"True," Emma agreed. "But at least he doesn't mind our new relationship." It was ironic that their son had insisted on them at least being civil towards each other. When they first meet neither woman thought they would be in a relationship with each other. However, the couple didn't regret it one bit. Emma pushed her empty plate away from her. She was full and looking forward to this surprise Regina had mentioned. "Now about this surprise you have."

Regina waved her hand across table and it was cleared the plates and storage containers. The brunette smiled, took Emma's hand, and walked them over to the sitting area of her office. Once they were comfortable on the sofa Regina reached over and pulled out a box. "Open it."

If the younger woman was surprised when she opened the package she didn't show it. Her eyes got big when she saw what was in the box. She picked up a dildo. "Uh…wow. Regina I'm not sure-"

"I want to do so many things with you Emma. The sex is great and I'm always satisfied. But…I have…things that I like and want us to try," she admitted.

Emma placed the item on the cushion between them and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. "I have no problem with experimenting when it comes to our sex life." When she felt the cool air on her body, the blonde looked down and saw she was naked.

"That's wonderful to hear dear. Now," the brunette said she stood up, "Put that on."

Her girlfriend quickly donned the harnessless dildo. Emma was pushed onto the sofa. The older brunette was standing before her in a black satin teddy.

"I'm horny so I need you to fuck me." Regina then straddled her girlfriend and crushed her red lips into Emma's. She moaned when a tongue was run across the scar on her lip. Deeping the kiss all Regina could think about was having Emma bring her to multiple orgasms with the toy she had ordered for them a few days before. "Do you like your surprise," she asked.

"Very much." Never in a million years did Emma think that Regina would want to use toys. And the thought that she wanted to do other things was thrilling. When the woman grabbed her wrist Emma resisted and soon flipped them over. The wicked smile on her face clued Emma into what her girlfriend was wanting. _Never thought Regina would submit as much as she always does._ _She likes for me to take control from her. OMG…she's a power bottom! This is going to be fun!_ Quickly grabbing her pants, Emma took out her handcuffs. Without a word she placed them on Regina's wrist. For now the blonde wasn't going to be too rough but she did plan on being in complete control.

Regina was beyond wet for Emma. Seeing the woman pull out the handcuffs almost made her come. Only Mal had given her the kind of sex she really desired. After being with Emma these last few weeks Regina realized that she had a thing for blondes. That golden hued hair just did something to her. And the fact that Emma had long princess curls was such a turn on. With her hands restrained she would be unable to run her hands through it. Emma wasted no time giving her what she wanted. Regina's legs were placed on her shoulders. The tip of the artificial cock was placed at her entrance. Slowly the woman entered her inch by inch. Once all it was fully inside Emma paused so the brunette could get use to the size. It was eight inches long and almost two inches in girth. Regina felt so full. A small whimper escaped from her lips when Emma pulled out. She repeated the slow strokes several times. "Please Emma…fuck-"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll stop. You wanted to get fucked so lay here and take it how I give it to you."

The command in her voice and the authority she used really got Regina going. Soon she felt Emma pick up the pace. Her legs were going numb but her pussy was humming with pleasure. Her girlfriend seemed to know what she wanted. Without pulling out Emma flipped her onto her stomach and continued her assault of the older woman's body. As she sped up Regina's body was slowly pushed into the couch. Hands were placed on her hips and the speed now had her moaning loudly into the office space. Emma grabbed her hair and pulled her up onto her knees. The new position and the feel of hard nipples in her back made Regina cry out in pleasure. She was surprised when Emma again turned her around.

The blonde placed her on the sofa and released the handcuffs. "I need to feel you against me. But this time you do not come until I give you permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what," the blonde challenged.

"Yes Sheriff Swan." Regina was close to climax again but the game was on. Emma had just upped the stakes. Her second orgasm depended on it. Emma pulled out and stood in front of her to readjust the sex toy inside of herself. With the woman standing there and the look of the dildo that was wet with her juices was too much for her to resist. Getting on her knees Regina took the dildo into her mouth and started to suck. Tasting herself she looked up and saw Emma smiling down at her. She placed a pale hand on the back of her head and slowly pushed Regina's head to her pelvis. The brunette's eyes watered from the thick and long member going down her throat. After a few stokes into her mouth Emma pulled it out and walked her back to the sofa. She was in a semi sitting position when Emma entered her again. This time there was no build up.

The blonde wasted no time fucking Regina. She set a fast pace and quickly both women were covered in a new sheen of sweat. But Regina needed more. She ran her nails along a strong back down to taunt ass cheeks. The older woman squeezed so hard she was sure she drew blood. Emma hissed but took the queue. She picked up her pace and thrust faster and deeper into the mayor's now dripping pussy. "Yes Sheriff Swan. Fuck me." Her breast started to jiggle with each upward thrust. Emma smiled and crushed her lips into hers. The clap of their thighs hitting together grew louder as she was being filled by the fake phallus. Regina was not sure how much more she could take. However, she was instructed not to cum. So she sat back and enjoyed the fucking her girlfriend was giving her. At that moment she knew that Emma was her equal in every way. If she were to propose Regina knew without a doubt that she would say yes. She noticed Emma had her head thrown back. A low grunt was heard and it was so sexy but Regina held back.

"Cum for me Regina," Emma commanded

The brunette called her lover's name as she climaxed. Emma didn't slow her pace. She just continued to pound into Regina. It wasn't long for her to have another orgasm. Finally Emma stopped and pulled out. She removed the harness and let it fall to the floor as she took Regina in her arms. "How was that Mayor Mills?"

It took a few minutes for Regina to catch her breath. Once she did she smiled and replied, "That was very lovely Sheriff Swan. We will be doing this again in the future."

"Good. Because I have some ideas about what we can do on your desk."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yep. You guys are not dreaming. This is an update. So sorry this took so long. Things happened that kept me from dedicating the time I wanted to take to write. But don't worry I'm back and will continue to write this story. So I didn't abandon it. I've decided to make this a multi part fic so this part will end with this chapter. It's a bit short but don't worry. I plan to start the second part in a few weeks. Thanks for hanging in there. I'll try to keep the updates semi regular for all of you with part 2. All hell breaks loose. Don't hate me for what I do to some of these characters.

Chapter 14

"That's too much salt!"

"Regina the potatoes need to be seasoned."

"Have you forgotten that I'm making gravy to go with them?"

"David doesn't like gravy."

"Because I'm pretty sure yours is always lumpy."

"How dare you talk about my cooking!"

"I'm only saying what's true."

"I'll have you know…"

The two brunettes were in the kitchen. David, Henry, and Emma caught wind of another argument. By their count this was number three to happen in as many hours. When the women started cooking earlier in the day they had been ok but the peace had dissolved quickly. Now it seemed like they were on the verge of World War 4. Emma was hoping that dinner would be done before her mother and girlfriend killed each other.

"Emma maybe you should go check on them," her father said.

"I don't have a death wish so I'll pass."

"It was worth a shot."

Henry played with uncle while his mother and grandfather watched the football game. It was another two hours before dinner was ready. During that time the dwarves, Allie, Archie, Mary, and Lilo showed up. Despite the bickering between Regina and Mary Margret the food was delicious. The ladies had prepared a full spread with a 27lbs turkey, bread dressing, green bean casserole, potatoes and gravy, candied yams, rolls, green peas, macaroni and cheese, and several other dishes. Although the potatoes were a little salty. The mood was jovial and everyone including Grumpy was having a wonderful time.

A loud bang stopped the festive atmosphere. The group sat for several moments unsure as to what they should do.

"What was that," Henry asked.

"Don't know but we better go check. You and Lilo stay here," Emma responded.

The sheriff, mayor, David, Mary Margret, and Allie all stepped outside. Everything seemed normal. Then there was a loud screeching noise above them. Flying creatures started to appear overhead. At first it was just a dozen. But the number was quickly increasing.

"What are those things," Mary Margret asked.

"I don't know. But whatever they are they look pretty big," David replied.

Snow was stirred up around them as a large figure blocked out the sun. Then there was a soft thud. Standing before them in the middle of Mifflin Street was a huge griffin. It had long pale yellow talons with white feathers covering the forearms, head, and neck. The torso, back legs, and tail were covered in white fur.

Intelligent golden eyes looked at them. The creature took a step forward then lay on the ground. Allie started to walk up to it.

"What are you doing? That thing could be dangerous," Emma said.

"It's ok. I know him." The woman walked up to it and placed her hand on his beak. "This is Arindour. He's my griffin from my time in Avalon. He won't hurt anyone unless they try to harm me, his mate, or any hatchlings he has."

Soon Emma's phone was ringing.

"Emma, I need you to come over right away. There are giant playing cards in front of my house."

"I'll be there as soon as I can Mildred." As soon as she ended the call, another one came in. She was starting to get reports of strange beings and creatures appearing all over town.

"Is everything ok Emma," her mother asked.

"There are reports of creatures all over town. I'm not sure what's going on. Mildred Muffet called about giant playing outside her house. Kalvin the baker said that all his gingerbread men cookies came alive. Granny called and said that mops and brooms are walking down the street. And there are multiple sightings of griffins across town."

"The realms are being sucked into this one," Regina offered as an answer. "It would seem that this curse is growing rapidly."

"That would explain the griffin thing and the increase in magic energy. Fells like it's gone up tenfold," Emma remarked.

"Well it looks like we need to figure out what these creatures are and how to get them back to their realms."

"I can help with that," Allie said as she walked back to the group.

"Good. All the magic users need to stick together until we can make a plan." Emma, Regina, and Allie started to talk amongst themselves.

"I'll get Ruby and head to the station. Myself, her, and Mulan will try and keep the panic down. We'll call you if there's any creatures we don't know how to deal with." David kissed his wife and left for the sheriff's station.

"What's going on," Henry asked from the front door.

"A lot kid. You and Lilo need to stay here with Mary Margret. Your mom and I need to figure out what is going on with the town. The realms are starting to merge together. We need to form a plan to stop it or reverse it."

"Wow. Is that a griffin?"

"Yep. I'm his rider and he's my protector. His name is Arindour," Allie explained.

"That's so cool. Can I ride him?"

"Absolutely not Henry. Stay here like Emma said. We'll be back when we can." Regina then pulled her son into a hug. _When did he grow to be so tall?_ She pulled back and looked at him again. "Help Mary Margret with anything she needs."

"I will."

Allie turned to Arindour. "Protect them and this house. I'll summon you if I'm need your help." The griffin gave a tilt of his head to indicate he understood and would obey her wishes. "Don't worry about feeding him. He'll go hunting when he gets hungry."

"That's good to know," Mary Margret stated.

The three women disappeared in a cloud of their signature smoke.

* * *

It wasn't until the two days when Regina and Emma had returned to the mansion. With the cooperation of the residents, they were able to keep the town from imploding. The gyms for all three schools were being used as emergency shelters, along with the basement of town hall, Granny, Remy, and Kalvin were busy with making simple meals for everyone who was humanoid.

In the span of 48hrs the population of Storybrooke had nearly tripled in size. They felt fortunate that none of the new arrivals had ill intent. But everyone involved was really feeling the pressure to stop this curse. And no one was sure when or where new people or beings would show up. Emma, Regina, and Allie had decided to take a break since things had calmed down for the time being. The couple was taking turns in the shower while the other spent some time with Henry.

"How you been kid," Emma asked her son.

"I'm good. Not as worried about you and mom since you're back here now."

"Well things have calmed for a bit."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just listen to me and your mom and keep yourself and Lilo safe."

Henry was starting to feel helpless. Normally he was able to help the adults but this seemed to be a very serious situation. All he could do was what his moms told him. Then he remembered his book. "Would my book help? Maybe it could give a clue."

He went upstairs and came back down minutes later. "I want to talk to Lilo before going to bed. Hope you and mom find something." With a quick hug, Henry returned upstairs for the night. _Amazing how his new priority is all things Lilo._ Emma went in search of a snack and smiled when she found leftover apple pie. She cut two slices and poured herself some milk. She was beyond tired and coffee would keep her up longer than she wanted to be.

"Pour a glass for me too," Regina said as she entered the kitchen. As per her usual the brunette was wearing a thin form fitting night gown. If she wasn't so tired, Emma would have Regina as a snack instead of the pie.

They were eating in silence when Emma looked at the storybook.

"Henry find a story for you to read," Regina questioned.

"No. But he figured this could help us. I'm not sure what we will find anything but it wouldn't hurt to take a look."

They flip through the pages together. Things are looking bleak until they reach the quarter of the book. There was a story about a man named Ichabod Crane. He was settler in colonial New England. He lived in a town called Sleepy Hollow. I seems that he had a run in with a creature that was haunting the outskirts of the small town. And he had been the only person to ever survive. Emma turned the page.

"Regina you see this?"

"Yes I do." It was a picture of a large black horse with blood red eyes. The rider was a man dressed in black, holding a giant axe, and he had no head.

"This is our murderer."

"How do you know?"

"Huge horse, guy with an axe, and he has no head. All of the victims have been decapitated. There's no way it's a coincidence." She looked at her girlfriend with certainty in her eyes. "I'm sure this is our murderer. Now we just have to track it down and stop it."

"Well considering our luck with this thing until now that's going to be much easier said than done."

* * *

"How much longer until we make our move?" The Shadowman was growing inpatient and Gold was doing his best to not send the man back to the realm he'd been trapped in by Mama Odie several decades ago.

"I already told you that the heroes of this town are formidable so we need more time for the curse to take effect. And to let my creature do more of his work. I want that town to be in a state of disarray. The heroes can't suspect that I am involved in this nor do I want them to be aware of our arrival. The more distracted they are the easier things will be for us."

"What about the others? Who are they?"

" We will meet them soon. Jafar will be joining us later today. The other allies I have recruited didn't answer yet." His plan was going smoothly. Soon he would be one step closer to having the power he has always sought. Until then he had to figure out a way to ensure his allies wouldn't betray him. He also needed to know all their weaknesses as leverage. He'd kill them if he had to.

* * *

As Herbie was driving them to the Mills home, Alsidya listened to the radio. One of her favorite Matchbox 20 songs was interrupted.

"This is an emergency announcement for the county of Cumberland. Due to a recent sighting of strange animals the county has been placed in a state of emergency. Schools, county offices, businesses, and other non essential services are closed. Residents are encouraged to stay indoors. Again this is an emergency…"

Turning the radio off, the woman rode on in silence. Things were officially bad. Now the problem was no longer isolated to Storybrooke. It felt like forever for her to arrive at the residence. Once she did she quickly made her way to the front door.

She knocked several times before the door was finally answered. Regina was breathless and disheveled when she appeared. The look was complete by fresh passion marks on her exposed neck. Any other time Alsidya would've found it amusing.

"Hello deputy. What brings you by?" The brunette mayor stepped away from the door to allow the other woman inside.

"I was on my over to discuss the current state of the town. But on the way over I heard some very disturbing news. The county is in a state of emergency. Seems like this curse is no longer a problem isolated in Storybrooke."

"What? How?"

"I'm not sure but this makes the problem much worse. We are out of time."

Seconds later a freshly showered Emma appeared.

"Hey Allie," the blonde said in greeting.

"I'm going to go freshen up."

Once Regina excused herself, the sheriff and deputy caught each other up on their latest findings. As much as Alsidya wanted to be happy about Emma figuring out the identity of the murderer, it was now a minor issue. This curse needed to be stopped immediately. They were unsure of how far or how fast it would continue to spread.

Regina rejoined them with her classic regal flare dressed in a pair of grey slacks, black heels, and a black blouse. Seeing her made Alsidya jealous and sad at the same time. In so many ways the woman reminded her of Yenifer.

"So what are we going to do," Emma asked as she eyed her partner curiously.

"For once I don't know," Allie said. "I'm not sure where to start. Something tells me this is going to be an all hands on deck situation."

* * *

It was a hot day out. But Lilo and Henry were enjoying their day at the park. The new plants and creatures were fun to see now that things in town had calmed down for the time being. They were surprised and delighted when a group of woodland animals came up to them. A rabbit named Thumper, a skunk named Flower, and a young deer named Bambi talked to the young couple about their life in the forest they had lived in before being teleported to Storybrooke. One moment they had been playing and drinking water at a spring near their dwellings.

The two continued their walk until they came to their favorite spot. It was a small bench on the far side of the pond and had a great view of the whole park. It was also isolated from the main path of the area and allowed the young couple some privacy. They chatted about typical teenager things until Lilo placed her lips on Henry's. She had been wanting for him to kiss her. But Henry was such a gentleman that she knew she'd have to make the first move.

"Sorry if that surprised you," Lilo said.

"It's ok. I'm kind of glad you kissed me first. I wanted to do it for awhile but didn't know how you would feel about it."

They leaned in for another kiss. The teens were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the man standing behind the bench until he spoke.

"Well it seems that you were easier to find than I was told."

Both of them turned around and saw a tall skinny man in a black suit with deep set midnight eyes, a goatee, jet black hair, and medium brown skin. He spoke with an accent that Henry couldn't quite place.

"Who are you," Lilo asked.

"The name is Jafar."

As Emma spoke to the people they had gathered at the house including the Charmings, Regina felt her phone vibrating. She was a bit surprised to see it was Lilo calling.

"Hello dear."

"Mayor Mills you need to come to the park. The man took Henry!"

Regina's blood ran cold. She shot out of her seat not caring that everyone's eyes were now glued to her. "Wait slow down. What's happened to my son?"

"A strange man came. Called himself Jafar. He threatened to hurt me unless Henry came with him." The girl was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"We'll be there." She turned to Henry's other mother and his grandparents. "We need to get to the park. Henry's been kidnapped."


End file.
